Eredet
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Crossover, mert az Eredet cselekménye történik, de a Heta szereplőivel. Hamar rá fogtok jönni, ki kicsoda. Ger-Nyo!Ita.
1. Dream Is Collapsing

Kísérletezzünk!

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy Tonhal, akinek az utóbbi időben nem volt ihlete. A szeptember az abszolút mélypont volt egész eddigi írói pályafutása során, mindemellett még a Blogger sem engedte neki, hogy felöltsön dolgokat úgy, ahogy ő akarja. Szóval most megpróbál kiszúrni a saját írói válságával, és fogott egy filmet, amit szépen, gondosan átírt Hetára.

A film: _Eredet_.

Tartani fogom magam a filmhez, tehát aki akarja, elspoilerezheti magának. Még a párbeszédek egy részét is átemeltem (öh, ja, 100%-át, lol). Egyes fejezetcímek a filmzene egyes darabjai lesznek. Hans Zimmer. Imádjátok velem együtt azt a fickót.

Jó, rendben, elismerem, csak angstos GerItát akartam írni. Na.

* * *

 **Dream is Collapsing**

Annak ellenére, hogy a társalgóban legalább kétszáz ember kavargott, és lágy dzsesszre beszélgetett, a nappaliban olyan csend volt, mint egy ravatalozóban. Mr. Honda gondosan felnyársalt egy darab halat a villájával, és úgy tűnt, csak fél füllel figyel rájuk evés közben. Ludwig nem tudott ezzel mit kezdeni. Két mondat között Arthurra pillantott, aki teljesen nyugodtan intett neki, hogy folytassa csak. A japán felé fordulva úgy döntött, taktikát változtat.

Megköszörülte a torkát és kérdezett:

– Tudja, mi a világon a legveszélyesebb dolog?

Mr. Honda felnézett. Barna szemeiben nyoma sem volt az érdeklődésnek.

– A gondolat. Megfoghatatlan és ragályos. Ha egyszer beette magát a fejbe, jóformán kiirthatatlan. A tudatosított ötletből gondolat lesz, az pedig elraktározódik.

– Hogy maga ellophassa? – tette le a villáját a japán.

Ludwig megnyalta az ajkát, de szerencsére Arthur nem esett kétségbe.

– Igen. Az álomban nem működnek a betanult önvédelmi mechanizmusok és a gondolatokat el lehet lopni. Ez az extrakció.

Ludwigra pillantott, átadva a szót.

– Ki tudjuk képezni az elméjét az extraktorok ellen, Mr Honda. Ha kéri, akkor felvértezzük az elméjét, és egyetlen extraktor sem lesz képes behatolni az ön gondolatai közé.

– Ezt mi garantálja?

– Az, hogy a legügyesebb extraktor én vagyok. – Álszerénység lett volna mást állítani. Ebben a szakmában tényleg Ludwig volt a legjobb. Felállt és eltávolodott a hosszú asztaltól. Állva mindig is jobban szeretett magyarázni. – Ha beavat, ha megnyílik nekem, úgy, ahogy még a pszichológusának sem, ha elmondja nekem a legmélyebb gondolatait, csakis akkor tudunk segíteni önnek, Mr Honda. Addig a titkai nincsenek biztonságban.

A japán szeme oldalra rebbent. Ludwig megállta, hogy odanézzen. A férfi arcát nézte, aki megtörölte az ajkait, majd felkelt az asztal mellől.

– Megfontolom az ajánlatukat. További jó szórakozást, uraim.

Azzal sarkon fordult. A testőrei széthúzták előtte a tolóajtót, amin át kilépett a fogadás forgatagába. Ludwigékat a másik irányban kísérték ki, a verandára.

– Rájött – mondta Arthur fojtott hangon. – Honda tudja, csak játszik velünk.

Hirtelen megremegett a föld. Meg kellett kapaszkodniuk a korlátban. Arthur szitkozódott és a tintafekete égre nézett:

– Mi a pokol folyik odafenn?

– Nem számít. A titok benne van a széfben, láttam, hogy ránézett.

– Azt én is láttam, de… – Arthur arcáról leolvadt minden. – Ő mit keres itt?

Ludwig a mutatott irányba fordult és megdobbant a szíve. A verandán egy fiúsan karcsú, alacsony nő közeledett, aki lopva újra és újra Ludwig irányába pillantott. Lenézett a verandáról, az alant morajló tengerre.

– Bízd rám, elintézem – vetette oda Arthurnak.

– Húzz bele, nincs sok időnk!

– Tudom, hogy dolgozni jöttünk.

Vissza se nézett. Csak Felit figyelte.

– Ha leugrom – kérdezte a nő bizonytalanul –, azt túlélem?

– Talán, ha jól ugrasz. Mit keresel itt?

Feli felmosolygott rá, a kiálló hajtincse göndörödött.

– Gondoltam, hiányzom.

– Tudod, hogy igen.

A verandának három bejárata volt, őket a bal szélsőn kísérték ki. Két testőr megállt az ajtó két oldalán, így Arthur kénytelen volt elmenni mellettük, mikor befelé igyekezett. Ludwig pont elkapta a szúrós pillantást, hát kézen fogta a nőt, és megindultak befelé. A fogadás végeztével a vendégek egy része távozott, a másik felük viszont Mr. Honda éjszakai vendégeként az épületben maradt. Ludwig éppen ilyen vendég volt.

A ráosztott szobában voltak az előre elrejtett kellékek. Míg ő elővette a fegyverét és a kötelet, Feli az egyik falon lógó vízfestményt tanulmányozta.

– Milyen ócska ez a kép. Arthur ízlésére vall.

– Az alany a háború utáni brit festészet nagy rajongója – válaszolta Ludwig. – Arthurnak éppenséggel van tapasztalata a témában. Gyere ide, kérlek.

Feli mosolyogva lépdelt oda hozzá, és hagyta, hogy Ludwig lenyomja egy nehéz fotelre. Gyors mozdulatokkal hurkot vetett a kötélre és a szék lábára erősítette.

– Hiányzom a kicsinek?

Ludwig megdermedt, és reszketegen sóhajtott.

– Ha tudnád, mennyire. Most kérlek, ne mozdulj. Levegőzöm egy kicsit.

Kidobta a kötél végét az ablakon, és maga is utánamászott. Alig ért szintbe a megfelelő ablak előtt, Feli odafenn már el is veszítette az érdeklődését és felállt. Szerencsére a szék megakadt az ablak mellett, így Ludwig csak három métert zuhant.

– Verdammt – sziszegte.

Visszamászott az ablakhoz, és felguggolt a párkányra, még mielőtt a szék megadja magát és esetleg utánajön.

Benn elővette a pisztolyát, feltekerte a végére a hangtompítót, és biztonsági állásba eresztve a fegyvert, macskaléptekkel suhant előre az épületben. Az őrök némán hullottak el a lövései alatt.

Visszasietett abba a helyiségbe, ahol Hondával beszélgettek. Félrehúzta az egyik kézzel festett, selyemmel borított tolóajtót, és szusszant egyet örömében. A tolóajtó mögött egy falba épített polc volt, mellmagasságban egy széffel. Ludwig az előre megszerzett számsort betáplálva felnyitotta és kivette a belsejében lévő borítékot. Félbehajtotta, majd egy hajszálra ugyanolyan borítékot húzott elő a zsebéből.

Egyszeriben meggyulladtak a lámpák. Ludwig megpördült, és Honda szemébe, illetve féltucat fegyver csövébe volt szerencséje belenézni.

– Dobja el a fegyvert! – szólította fel Honda.

Mögötte Feli lépett be a helyiségbe, utána két megtermett biztonsági Arthurt vonszolta be. Az angol arcáról egyértelműen leolvashatta, mit gondol Ludwigról és az „elintézem" mondatocskájáról.

– Tedd le a fegyvert, Ludo. Kérlek. – Feli angyalian mosolygott rá.

Soha nem tudott ellentmondani neki, ha így nézett. A hosszú asztalra tette a pisztolyát, és Felihez csúsztatta.

– Ő mondta meg, vagy végig tudta? – kérdezte Hondától, természetesen a feleségére célozva.

Honda ajka megrándult.

– Azt, hogy meg akar lopni, vagy azt, hogy mindketten alszunk? – Ludwig nyelt egyet. Ezek szerint tényleg tudta. – Tudni akarom, hogy ki bízta meg.

Feli felemelte a kezét. Még mindig ártatlanul mosolygott, de a kezében már egy pisztoly volt, amivel előbb Ludwig, majd Arthur fejére célzott. Ludwig megnyalta száraz ajkait.

– Hiába fenyegeted. Hisz ez csak álom, igaz, Feli?

– Attól függ, mivel fenyegetem. Ha megölöm, felébred. De a kín… – Lefelé fordította a fegyvert és elsütötte. Arthur felüvöltött, a szétroncsolódott térdéből vér fröccsent a padlóra. – A kínt az agy szüli, és a díszletből ítélve, most a te agyadban vagyunk, Arthur.

Ha szemmel el lehetne intézni a dolgokat, Arthur jóvoltából már a pokolban égnének mind.

Feli átsétált a másik oldalára, és emelte a pisztolyt, hogy a másik lábába is belelőjön. Honda, az őrök, Feli, mindenki Arthurt nézte. Ludwig vetődött, a simára polírozott asztalon csúszva kapott a pisztolya után. Az első golyót Arthur kapta. A férfi kifejezéstelen arccal esett össze.

Oldalra gördült, és rohanni kezdett, ki a szobából. Mögötte Honda felkapta a leejtett borítékot, feltépte, de csak üres lapokat talált benne.

– Utána! – kiáltotta.

Ludwig ina szakadtából rohant, követte a ház labirintusát. Beugrott egy alkóvba, ott előtúrta a papírokat a zakójából, és lázasan forgatni kezdte azokat. Nem olvasott, csak átfutotta a papírokat, számokat, kulcsinformációkat keresve. A harmadik lap közepén azonban a sorok feketék voltak, bármi is volt odaírva, ő azt nem láthatta. Tehetetlenségében elkáromkodta magát. Azon nyomban meg is bánta, mert meghallották, lövések fúródtak mellette a falba.

Ismét futásnak eredt. Vissza kell mennie Hondához, ki kell szednie belőle a kitakart sorok információit, még mielőtt a remegő talaj kisiklik a lába alól, még mielőtt az álomvilág végleg darabjaira hullik, és ők felébrednek.

* * *

Arthur káromkodva ugrott fel a fotelből. A szoba másik felén Ludwig ült előrebukott fejjel, az ő széke egy asztalon állt, mögötte egy kád víz. Arthur rá se hederített, felmarkolta a széke mellett lévő koffert és átrohant a másik szobába. Letérdelt az ágy mellett, amin Honda aludt. Kinyitotta a táskát, majd egy hosszú csövet kapott elő, aminek a végén egy tű volt.

Borisz rémült képpel került elő a konyhából. Addig a függöny ráncai között leskelődve az utcán randalírozó tüntetőket figyelte, akik autókat borogattak és Molotov-koktélokat dobáltak. Ettől volt az álomban a földrengés.

– Mit csinálsz? – nyüszítette. – Ez még korai!

– Lehet, de az álom összeomlik. Hondát még megpróbálom lenn tartani. Jók vagyunk.

Belenyomta az infúziót Honda karjába. A férfi forgolódott és morgott, Arthur pedig a fejét csóválta. Ő már felébredt, és ő volt az álmodó, az ő elméje teremtette a világot, amiben léteztek. Nélküle előbb a kép perifériája, így az óceán és a kert, majd maga az épület is szétesik. Lebuktak, odalenn már tűzharc lehet. Elég egyetlen törmelékdarab, vagy egy golyó, ha a japán meghal, lesheti a lenn tartást.

– Ez így nem fog menni – dünnyögte. – Borisz, ébreszd fel Ludwigot!

A bolgár átszaladt a másik helyiségbe. A csattanások erősségéből ítélve meg sem próbálkozott a finom pofozkodással.

– Nem megy!

– Lökd bele!

– Mi?

– A vízbe! – forgatta a szemét.

Honda még mindig mocorgott, ami aggasztotta. Ellenőrizni akarta az infúziót, de a pisztolycső az arcába nyomva mozdulatlanná dermesztette. Lassan, megadóan felemelte a kezeit.

Honda durván mögé került, és a fejének tartott fegyverrel átvezette a nappaliba, aminek a sarkába ők vitték oda a fürdőből a kádat. A nappaliból nyílt a második emeleti lakás egyetlen ajtaja, Honda azt célozta be.

Ludwig szerencsére már a kád szélét markolta. Felbukkant a víz alól, és egyetlen pillanat alatt felmérte a helyzetet. Ugrott, közben Arthur félreütötte Honda kezét. A fegyver elsült, a golyó a falba csapódott. Ludwig azzal a csinos mázsájával ledöntötte a kis japánt a lábáról úgy, hogy Arthur még mindig a csuklóját markolta. A férfi keze kicsavarodott, de nem kiabált, csak vicsorgott és fájdalmasan sziszegett. Azt is csak egy pár pillanatig. Visszavitték a szobába és kikötözték egy székhez. Akkor már éppen olyan kiismerhetetlen volt az arca, mint addig.

– Jól felkészült – ismerte el Ludwig.

A víz jól hazavágta szigorúan hátrazselézett haját. Arthurnak azonban kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt ennél – az utcán randalírozó tüntetők egyre közelebb kerültek a lakáshoz.

Hondának csak a szemei mozogtak, mikor felmérte, hol van.

– Erről a lakásról még a testőrségem se tud. Hogy találták meg?

– A maga pozíciójában nem nagyon lehet elrejteni egy szerelmi lakot, főleg, ha egy férjes asszonyról van szó – vetette oda Arthur.

Valamikor beszélnie kellene Ludwiggal. Feli nem először lőtte meg munka közben, és nem a legjobb érzés, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a nőnek nem kellene ott lennie.

– Ő biztos nem beszélt – csóválta a fejét Honda.

– Nem? – horkant fel. – De igen.

– Volna még egy apróság – tette össze a kezét Ludwig.

– Közelednek – aggodalmaskodott Borisz.

Honda felszegte a fejét.

– Megkapta, amit akart.

– Még nem. Tudta, hogy jövünk, és egy információt eltitkolt előlem. A szövegből hiányzott egy rész. Mi az? Mit titkol előlem? – előredőlt. – Ha tudta, hogy jövünk, miért engedett be?

– Teszteltem.

– Tessék?

– Lényegtelen. Elbuktak.

– Kiszedtünk minden információt az agyából.

– De a módszereik átlátszóak.

– Ludwig! – csattant Arthur. A tüntetők már tényleg a kapuban voltak.

A férfi felpattant, felmarkolta a pisztolyát az asztalról, és Hondához sietett. A fejéhez tartotta a pisztolyt.

Közben Borisz a szoba másik felében felkapta a fejét. Hirtelen Arthur fülét is megütötték Edith Piaf elnyújtott énekhangjai. Kezdenek kifutni az időből.

– Ki vele. Mit titkolt el?

– Kénytelen lesz közölni a megbízóival, hogy kudarcot vallott.

– A megbízóim csak sikeres munkát fogadnak el – sziszegte. – A kudarc egyenlő a halállal.

– Ludwig! – sürgette Arthur.

A férfi erre felrúgta a széket. Honda nagyot kiáltott, ahogy felborult és az arca a hosszú szálú szőnyegbe nyomódott.

– Mondja el, amit tud! Mindent, amit tud, MOST!

Honda halkan felkuncogott. Arthur összevont szemöldökkel fordult meg. Nem mindennapos, hogy egy halálos fenyegetés közepette az ember nevetést hall.

– Mindig is utáltam ezt a szőnyeget – mormolta Honda. – Utáltam a színét, a foltjait. Azt mégis tudom, hogy gyapjúból van. És én most… – Ludwigra pillantott – egy műszálason fekszem, vagyis ez nem az én szőnyegem. Még mindig alszom. – Mosolyra rándult az ajka. – Álom az álomban. Ön valóban méltó a hírnevéhez, Mr Beilschmidt.

Arthur fülébe csengett az ébresztő, és egy másodpercen belül már a vonaton ült. Az álomhozó mellett a földön ott ült a srác, akire rábízták a holmit.

– A szentségit! – csapott a karfára.

– Hogy ment? – kérdezte a kölyök.

– Rosszul – morogta.

Ludwig egy másodperccel később ébredt, mint ő, Borisz hárommal. Ő volt az álmodó, neki kellett legtovább lenn maradni. Honda nem mozdult. Amennyi nyugtatót beadtak neki, Arthur nem is csodálkozott rajta.

– Féleszű! – dörrent Boriszra. – Elcseszted a szőnyeget.

– Nem tehetek róla!

– Te vagy az építész!

– Honnét kellett volna tudnom, hogy bele fogja nyomni a képét?

– Elég legyen – szólt Ludwig. Éppen Honda pulzusát ellenőrizte.

– Te se voltál éppen százas – vetette oda.

Elmondott még néhány kellemetlenséget, miközben összerámolta az álomhozót.

– Tudtam, mit csinálok – felelt Ludwig hangsúlyok és érzelmek nélkül.

– Igen? – gúnyolódott. – Akkor milyen, amikor nem tudod?

Ludwig mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Leszedte a bőröndjét a poggyásztartóról, és kihúzta a kupé ajtaját.

– Erre most nincs időnk. Leszállok Kyotóban.

– Nem fog benézni minden fülkébe – szólt utána.

– Nem arról van szó, csak nem szeretem a vonatokat. Tokióban találkozunk.

Mire kettőt pislogott volna, a német már el is tűnt.

– Nagyszerű – dörmögte.

Nem mintha még soha nem rontottak volna el munkát úgy, hogy az életük tették fel a sikerre. Őt csak az zavarta, hogy megint neki kellett kifizetnie az alkalmi munkaerőt. Belenyomott egy kisebb köteg pénzt a szélesen vigyorgó srác kezébe, majd fogta a maga táskáját, az álomhozót és az esernyőjét, és másik ülőhely után nézett.

* * *

Órákkal később kettőt koppantott egy szállodai szoba ajtaján. Ludwig pillanatokon belül ajtót nyitott. Megint zaklatott arccal a semmibe meredt. Akkor szokott olyat, mikor telefonja volt otthonról. A szoba ablakán beragyogó nap irányába nézett, hogy hunyorgással leplezhesse szánakozó fintorát.

– Megjött a gép – mondta köszönés helyett.

– Megyek – biccentett, és valóban nekiállt összekapni azt a kevés holmiját, amit kiszedett a sporttáskájából.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte.

– Igen. Miért?

Keményen próbálkozott, hogy a következő mondata ne legyen vádló, de így is belecsúszott egy kis sértettség. Amire mellesleg minden joga megvolt, neki lőtték szét _már megint_ a végtagjait.

– Feli megint ott volt.

– Ja igen… bocsánat a lábad miatt. Nagyon sajnálom.

– Ez egyre rosszabb.

– Bocsánatot kértem, érd be ennyivel – torkolta le. – Hol van Borisz?

– Még nem futott be. Megvárjuk?

– Nem. Két órája kellett volna leszállítanunk Braginszkijnak Honda terveit. Már tudják, hogy elszúrtuk. Ideje felszívódni.

Otthagyták a szobát, és a hotel lépcsőjén megindultak a tető felé. Arthur hosszú hallgatás után kérdezett:

– Hová mész?

– Buenos Airesbe. Egy időre eltűnök, aztán ha lecsengett az ügy, keresek melót. Te?

– Hazamegyek.

Mire végiggondolta, már ki is csúszott és legszívesebben tökön döfte volna magát. Szerencsétlen német nem mehet haza, és csak időnként telefonálhat, különben bemérik a hívását. Pocsék lehet, ha az ember nem látja a rokonait. Mondjuk, személy szerint ő pont megvolt nélkülük, de kinek mi. Ha olyan rokonai lennének, mint Ludwignak, még talán hiányolná is őket.

A tetőn egy helikopter várta őket. Már a leszálló szélén álltak és a fejhallgatókat is felvették, mikor nyílt a gép tolóajtaja, és meglátták, hogy már ül benne valaki. Honda Kiku figyelmes barna szemei fürkészték őket.

– A francba.

Hát, ez kicsúszott. És a fejhallgató miatt hála istennek mindenki hallotta.

Ami még szebbé tette, az a Hondával szemközt ülő, megverten pislogó Borisz volt.

– Hozzám fordult.

Végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Fura, ha az ember fülébe közvetlen közelről szólnak bele, pláne úgy, hogy egy fél nappal ezelőtt ezt a fickót még nagyban hajkurászták egy álomban.

– El akarta adni önöket, hogy mentse a bőrét. – Intett az egyik emberének, aki Ludwig mellé lépett és egy pisztolyt nyújtott a német felé. – Az öné a jog, hogy elégtételt vegyen.

Ludwig a fejét rázta.

– Nem élek ilyen módszerekkel.

Honda bólintott és kettőt koppantott az üvegen. A másik oldalt is nyílt az ajtó, és egy megtermett japán kirángatta Boriszt a gépből. Ketten hurcolták odébb, míg két másik férfi finom noszogatására Arthurék beszálltak. Honda fürkésző tekintetét állva egyre erősebb volt benne a késztetés, hogy kivetődjön a helikopter ajtaján, még úgy is, hogy már percek óta repültek.

– Mit csinál vele? – kérdezte halkan Ludwig.

– Én? Semmit. – Rövid, jelentőségteljes szünet után hozzátette: – Ivan Braginszkij nevében nem tudok nyilatkozni.

Összenézett Ludwiggal. Nagyon rosszat szimatolt.

– Mit akar tőlünk, uram? – kérdezte Ludwig óvatosan.

– Incepció. – Arthur felkapta a fejét. – Szóba jöhet?

– Lehetetlen – vágta rá.

– Ha ki tudnak lopni egy gondolatot az agyból, akkor miért ne tudnának berakni egyet?

Arthur gúnyosan mosolygott.

– Rendben. Elültetek önben egy gondolatot. Azt mondom, hogy ne gondoljon elefántra! Most mire gondol?

Honda magától értetődően felelt:

– Egy elefántra.

– És ön tudja, hogy ez nem saját ötlet volt, hanem tőlem kapta! Az elme vissza tudja keresni az egyes gondolatok eredetét. Az ötlet születése nem hamisítható.

– Ez nem igaz – mormolta Ludwig.

Legszívesebben kirúgta volna a gépből. Éppen most bizonygatja, hogy a dolog lehetetlen, és talán elengedik őket anélkül, hogy hiányozna valamijük. Vidáman hazamehetne megenni a bátyja borzalmas haggisát, erre benyög egy ilyet!

– Képes rá? – kérdezte Honda.

– Most választást kínál nekem? A dolgot Braginszkijjal magam is meg tudom oldani.

– Akkor van választása.

– És én szeretnék elmenni.

Akkor mi a francnak nyögted be, hogy lehetséges, tündérbogaram. Lesz egy hosszú és kínos beszélgetésük, annyi szent.

Leszálltak. Honda a kifutón várakozó magángépre mutatott.

– Adja meg nekik az úticélt.

Kiszálltak. Arthur sietősen indult neki, és reménykedett, hogy nem most fog utánuk szólni. Hát de.

– Mr Beilschmidt! – Visszafordultak. – Nem szeretne hazamenni? Németországba. A családjához.

Arthur majdnem hozzávágta a táskáját. Ez elég övön aluli húzás volt.

Ludwig egyetlen pillantást vetett rá, és visszasétált a géphez. Arthur mellett megjelent az egyik gorilla, hogy elkérje a fejhallgatóját, de egy kézmozdulattal megkérte, hogy várjon. Erre a beszélgetésre kíváncsi volt.

– Nem tudja elintézni. Az lehetetlen.

– Akárcsak az incepció.

– Ludwig, gyere, menjünk! – kiáltott oda neki.

A férfi toporgott.

– Mennyire összetett a gondolat?

– Igen egyszerű.

– Egy gondolat sem egyszerű, hogyha bele kell ültetni valakinek a fejébe – szögezte le.

Honda sóhajtott.

– A legfőbb vetélytársam egy öreg és beteg ember. A fiának, aki rövid időn belül megörököl tőle mindent, úgy kell döntenie, hogy feldarabolja a vállalatbirodalmat.

Ez hol a francban egyszerű.

– Hagyjuk ki ezt a munkát, Ludwig!

– Várj még – szólt hátra neki a válla felett.

Oké, ő a főnök, mégiscsak ő a legjobb ebben a rohadt szakmában, de azért szeretné, ha az ő véleményére is adna.

– Hogyha elvállalnám, hogyha… meg lehetne csinálni, akkor milyen garanciát kapnék? Honnan tudjam, hogy hazajuttat?

– Sehonnan. De én tudom. Vagy azt választja, hogy kockáztat… vagy azt, hogy ha öreg lesz, megkeseredetten és magányosan hal meg.

Ludwig lehajtotta a fejét. Arthur már fogalmazta is azt a rövid monológot, amit majd a gépen a fejéhez vág. Talán felveszi és másolatban elküldi ennek a nyomorult japcsinak is. Az ötletelés szilárd elhatározássá érlelődött, mikor Ludwig bólintott.

– Gyűjtsön csapatot, Mr Beilschmidt! És válassza meg jobban az embereit.

Sajnos felszállt, mielőtt kioszthatta volna. Bosszúból kért abból a steakből, amivel a gépen megkínálták. És még finom is volt. Megfeledkezett miatta a repülés iránti fóbiájáról. Bezzeg Ludwig csak ült a saját tányérja felett, és nagyon komolyan bámulta a felhőket.

– Figyelj, tudom, hogy szeretnél hazamenni, de ez a meló nem fog összejönni.

– De sikerülhet. Csak elég mélyre kell menni.

– Nem tudhatod.

– Csináltam már ilyet – vallotta be.

– Na és kivel?

Kerülte a pillantását. Szóval Felivel. Olyan mélyet sóhajtott, hogy innen a levegőből is súrolta a Marianna-árok alját.

– Miért megyünk Párizsba? – váltott témát.

– Mert kell egy építész.

* * *

Koppant a cipője alatt a márványpadló, az ajándékszatyor madzagfüle átnedvesedett a tenyerében. Tudta, hová megy, nem kellett útbaigazítást kérnie. Emeletre fel, harmadik előadó balra. Ott is volt, a katedra mögött ült, a méretes asztalon szét voltak teregetve a papírjai, a táblán mögötte számítások. Ráncosabb volt, mint mikor utoljára találkoztak, de a haja még mindig szőke, igaz, egyre világosabb. Meg nem mondta volna róla, hogy már elmúlt hatvan éves.

– Apa – állt meg a lépcső tetején. – Még mindig nem szereted az irodádat?

Aldrich Beilschmidt felnézett és letette a tollat. Azt a halvány valamit produkálta, amit a családjuk merevebb arcú tagjai boldog mosolynak neveztek.

– Nem lehet gondolkodni abban a cellában. Nem túl veszélyes itt lenned?

– Te is tudod, hogy amilyen bürokrácia itt van, sosem adnának ki Németországnak.

– A te esetedben szerintem azért összehoznák valahogy.

Leballagott hozzá, és feltette a kezében szorongatott ajándékszatyrot az asztalra.

– Küldenék… egy kis ajándékot Romeónak. El tudod vinni?

– Ha hébe-hóba kap tőled egy plüssállatot, még nem győzi meg, hogy van apja.

Sóhajtott.

– Tudom, de… a mostani munka más. A megbízóim nagyon befolyásos emberek, el tudják intézni, hogy megszüntessék ellenem a körözést. Ha összejön, haza tudok menni.

Jó nagy ha. De még mindig több remény, mint amije egy héttel, vagy akár csak egy nappal ezelőtt volt.

– Cserébe csak hagynom kéne, hogy megrontsd az egyik tehetséges diákom, nemde? – tippelt Aldrich. Fia arcába nézett és horkantott. – Sejtettem.

– Tudod, hogy mit ajánlok.

– Veszélyt és még több veszélyt.

– Korlátlanul használhatja a fantáziáját, kiszabadulhat a valóság szűk keretei közül, a semmiből emelhet városokat.

– Álmokban élne, akárcsak te – bólintott.

– Nem kell belépnie az álomba, elég megterveznie és betanítania a szinteket – rázta a fejét.

Apa szkeptikus volt.

– Tervezhetsz magad is.

Ludwignak akkora csomó nőtt a torkába, mint a sógornője palacsintasütője.

– Feli nem engedi.

Aldrich arcán átfutott az aggodalom. Előredőlt és halkan, könyörögve kérte:

– Térj vissza a valóságba!

– A valóságba? A fiam, a te unokád, arra vár hogy hazamenjek. Ez lesz az utolsó munka, ez elvisz hozzá. Nem lennék itt, ha tudnék más megoldást, apa. – Könyörögve összetette a kezét. – Kérlek, segíts. Kell egy építész, aki olyan jó, mint én voltam.

Aldrich hunyorgott.

– Akad egy, aki még jobb is.

Követte őt az épület másik szárnyába. Míg arra vártak, hogy vége legyen az előadásnak, Aldrich mesélt neki arról, hogy mi van otthon. Hogy van a kisfia, mekkorát nőtt, hogy megy Gilbertnek az építőipari vállalkozása, Roderichet végre kiengedték a szanatóriumból, és otthon próbálja kiheverni a depresszióját. Az apja panaszkodott, hogy ennek örömére folyamatosan mélabús zenéket komponál.

– Így vissza fog esni – csóválta a fejét. – És még csak az sem lendít a hangulatán, hogy már felkéréseket kap és imádják minden hangját.

Haza akart menni hozzájuk. Anyához, apához, két fivéréhez, a kisfiához.

Álmodozását a termekből kitóduló diákság zavarta meg. Aldrich fürkészni kezdte a tömeget, majd odakiáltott egy szőke férfinak:

– Francis!

Egy viszonylag alacsony fiatalember volt, vállig érő hajjal és pamacsszakállal. Mosolyogva nézett fel Aldrichra.

– Francis, engedje meg, hogy bemutassam a fiamat, Ludwig Beilschmidtet. Kínálna önnek egy állást.

– Gyakornokit? – nézett fordult felé.

– Többet annál.

Biccentett egyet az apjának, és egy kézmozdulattal maga után hívta a fiatalt az udvarra. Az aktatáskájából előkotort egy vázlatfüzetet és egy filcet.

– Ez egy tesztfeladat.

– Elmondanád, hogy milyen munkáról lenne szó?

– Előbb bizonyítanod kell, hogy alkalmas vagy a feladatra.

– Miért?

– Ez a munka nem kifejezetten legális.

Francis szemöldöke felszaladt, de nem kérdezett többet a teszt végéig. Két perc alatt terveznie kellett egy egy perc alatt megoldható labirintust. Kellett neki néhány bemelegítő-kör, és és fel kellett cukkolnia egy kicsit, de akkor olyat tett le elé, hogy Ludwig megemelte a kalapját.

– Jó. Ez tetszik.


	2. We Built Our Own World

**We Built Our Own World**

A karót nyelt német olyan volt, mintha az öreg prof negyven évvel fiatalabb változata ücsörgött volna mellette rövid hajjal. Francis újra belekóstolt a lattéba, és hallgatta a körítést. Valahogy csak nem akart szóba kerülni a munka, helyette az építészetről beszélgettek. Egy ponton még az álmok is szóba kerültek.

– Ha álmodsz, az elméd jóformán mindenre képes.

– Például?

– Tervezel egy házat. Tudatosan tervezel meg minden egyes részletet, nem igaz? De néha mégis úgy érzed, mintha a ház önmagát tervezné. Igaz?

Elmosolyodott. Éppen a minap élte át az élményt. Kicsit rontott rajta, hogy hajnal fél kettő volt, és másnap nagyon komolyan el kellett gondolkodnia rajta, hogy mi történjék: kihagyja a reggeli szemináriumot, vagy tegye próbára önnön és környezete türelmét azzal, hogy nem hódol teljes mértékben a szépítő alvás kegyelmének?

– Igen. Mintha én csak… felfedezném.

– Ezt hívjuk úgy, hogy megszállt az ihlet. Álom közben az agyad folyamatosan ezt csinálja. Egyszerre teremt és felfedez, mindezt olyan ügyesen, hogy nem is vesszük észre.– Ludwig összetámasztotta a kezeit, és azok felett fürkészte őt az öreg prof vízkék szemeivel. – Éppen ezért tudunk belépni ebbe a folyamatba.

– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza. – Mégis hogyan?

– Úgy, hogy mi leszünk a teremtők. Itt lépsz be te a képbe: te alkotod meg az álombéli világot. Az alany belép ebbe a kész világba és megtölti a tudatalattijával.

Francis nagyot szusszanva dőlt hátra. Még ha lehetséges is lenne, amit Ludwig mond, hogyan tudna ő megtervezni egy komplett világot? Ébren néha napokat kell szöszölnie ahhoz, hogy az elképzelt épületnek egyáltalán az árnyképét visszaadja, hogyan tudna egy olyan részletes és komplex képet összerakni, ami az álmaiban megjelenik?

Elfordult a lattéjától, és a kávézó teraszáról kibámult az utca gyér forgalmára. Szerette Párizs külső negyedeit – hordozták a város több szár éves lelkét, de nem voltak olyan zsúfoltak, mint a belváros és környéke. Főleg turistaszezonban. A tekintetével követett egy telefonálva elrohanó aktatáskás ürgét, aztán az ajkát megnyalva visszanézett Ludwigra.

– De mitől lesz ez olyan élethű és részletgazdag, hogy bárkit megtévesszen?

– Álom közben minden valóságosnak tűnik, amíg fel nem ébredsz. Csak ébredés után tűnik fel, hogy valami nem stimmelt. – Hátradőlt. – Kérdezek tőled valamit. Egy álomban sosem tudjuk, hogyan kezdődött, ugye? Valahogy mindig ott csak ott voltunk a közepében.

Rábólintott.

– Igen, ez így van.

– És mi? Hogy kerültünk ide?

– Úgy, hogy átjöttünk a… – hirtelen elbizonytalanodott.

– Gondolkodj, Francis. Vajon hogy kerültél ide? Mit gondolsz, hol vagy?

Kijöttek az egyetemről, és arról volt szó, hogy meglátogatják Francis kedvenc kávézóját, mert Ludwig nem ismeri Párizst. De ez nem a kedvenc kávézója. Soha nem látta még ezt az épületet, az utca maga sem volt ismerős. Ami azt illeti, fogalma nem volt arról, hogyan jöttek ide, pedig nagyon jól fejlett a térérzékelési képessége és soha nem szokott eltévedni.

Egyszeriben megvilágosodott.

– Álmodunk? – hitetlenkedett.

– A valóság szintjén te és én egy szobában alszunk. Csoportos álomlátogatás.

Meglódult a szívverése. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor feküdt le aludni. Nem emlékezett rá, mi történt az után, hogy kijött az egyetemről. Ludwig megnyugtatónak szánt hangsúllyal és mozdulattal csak annyit mondott:

– Ne ijedj meg.

Az álomvilágbeli utca egyszerre felrobbant. Nem volt tűz, nem voltak lángok, csak minden a levegőbe repült. A nagyobb darabok lassacskán felaprózódtak, az utcakövek is kis kavicsokká estek szét-

– Ha ez egy álom – kiabálta túl a destrukció zaját –, akkor miért kell megvédeni…

Berobbant mögöttük a kávézó, és valami fejbe vágta. Rémülten ült fel, és azon kapta magát, hogy egy nyugágyon fekszik, egy lepukkant, üres raktár közepén. Ludwig mellette egy másik nyugágyon ült fel, éppen az infúziót rendezgette a csuklóján. Az ő baljában is volt egy, a cső egy kofferig vezetett, ami mellett egy borzas, szőke férfi állt, olyan vastag szemöldökökkel, amit Francis még soha nem látott. Ebből, meg a frissen vasalt szűk mellényből egyből levágta, hogy angol.

– Mert egy álom mindig több, mint egy álom – folytatta a leckét Ludwig, mintha mi sem történt volna. – Jegyezd meg, hogy minden, ami odalenn történik, valóság, amíg fel nem ébredsz. Ha megsérülsz, az _fáj_ , éppen úgy, mintha ébren lennél.

– A csoportos álomlátogatást a hadsereg fejlesztette ki – vette át a szót a valóban angol férfi. – Kiképzéskor a katonák álmukban gyakorolták a gyilkolást.

A mellkasára tette a kezét, hátha ezzel csillapíthatja versenylóként nyargalászó szívverését.

– És miért van szükség építészre?

– Valakinek meg kell terveznie az álmot – dőlt vissza fekvő helyzetbe Ludwig. – Meg is nézzük, mit tudsz. Arthur, kérünk még öt percet.

– Öt percet?! Legalább egy órát beszélgettünk!

– Álom közben az agyunk gyorsabban működik – magyarázta Arthur. – Öt perc valós időt egy bő órának érzékelsz.

– Kezdetnek próbáljuk meg az előbbi utcát, rendben? – kérte Ludwig.

A férfi lehunyta a szemét és elfészkelte magát. Francis még mindig kicsit rémülten és ijedten pillantott a másikra.

– Csak lazulj el – kérte. – Nem lesz semmi gond.

Ettől pont nem lazult el.

Lehunyta a szemét… és máris ott állt az utcán.

– Elsőre nem is rossz – hümmögött mellette Ludwig, mire Francis nagyot ugrott. – Az alapok megvannak, a könyvesbolt, a kávézó. Gyere, fedezzük fel a városod.

– Szóval ezt most én álmodom? – kérdezte.

– Igen.

Érezte, hogy mosolyra görbül az ajka. Hitetlenkedve fordult körbe, és csodálta meg a századfordulós épületek homlokzatait, az erkélykonzolok aprólékos faragását. Ébren legalább egy napig kéne rajzolnia akár csak egy ilyen homlokzatot.

– És azt csinálok, amit akarok?

– Igen. Viszont menet közben ne nagyon változtass, mert akkor a projekciók felfigyelnek rád.

– A kik?

– Az álomtér lakosai – mutatott körbe a város népén Ludwig. – Az álmodó adja a világot, az alany pedig megtölti a tudatalattijával.

Csak fél füllel figyelt a magyarázatra, lekötötte önnön nagyszerűsége. Azért egy csinos lánynak utánanézett és megeresztett a németre egy kaján vigyort.

– Szóval ez a te tudatalattid?

– Igen. – bólintott merev arccal. – Ha gondolod, beszédbe is elegyedhetsz vele, így is szoktunk információt kinyerni.

– És még hogyan?

– Úgy, hogy építünk egy zárt helyet, egy széfet vagy egy cellát. Az agy automatikusan oda zárja el azt, amit meg akar védeni.

Egy sarokkal odébb meglátott egy újságosbódét. Könnyed léptekkel indult meg arra, jóformán repült. Hirtelen támadt egy vad ötlete.

– Az lenne a kérdésem, hogy itt mennyire érvényesek a fizika törvényei?

Arra volt kíváncsi, hogy rá tudná-e hajtani a város egyik felét a másikra. Mire végigmondta a kérdést, a távolban a világ már meg is mozdult, és az épületek teteje összeért. Alattuk is utca volt, a fejük felett szintén. Az emberek mégsem estek le. Elképedten nézte a csodát, amit alkotott.

– Jól csinálod – ismerte el Ludwig. – De jegyezd meg, minél kevesebbet változtass, mikor már a helyszínen vagy, mindent előre kell kitalálnod.

– De miért? – nevetett.

Istennek érezte magát. Csak akarnia kell, és kinő a földből!

– Mert ha sokat változtatsz, az alany rájön, hogy ezek nem az ő álmai, és keresni kezdi az álmodót.

Hirtelen feltűnt neki, hogy minden járókelő őt nézi. Egy vállvonással letudta, mentek tovább.

Az út, amihez kilyukadtak, elég forgalmas volt. Ludwig megnyomta a zebránál a gyalogos lámpa gombját, de Francisnek nem volt jövése várni a zöldre. Minek, ha egyszer itt ő az Atyaúristen? A képzelete segítségével hidat emelt. Még kész sem volt, mikor már rálépett.

– Mondom, minél kevesebbet változtass!

Egy ember meglökte a vállával, miközben elsétált mellette.

– Hé, szólj rá a tudatalattidra! – vetette hátra flegmán.

– Ha rá tudnék szólni, nem lenne tudatalatti.

– Egyre bunkóbbak – rázta meg a haját, mikor már a harmadik ember lökte meg.

– Igen, mert újabb és újabb részleteket adsz hozzá a készhez. A tudatalattim érzi, hogy te alkotod ezt a világot. Minél többet változtatsz, annál erősebben vonzod a projekciókat.

– Miért?

– Idegennek érzékelik az álmodót. Megtámadják, mint a fehérvérsejt a kórokozót.

Elég hideglelős volt az a végtelenül nyugodt hangsúly, amivel ezt a német elmondta. Azért sem hitt neki.

– És ránk fognak támadni? – kérdezte hanyagul.

– Ránk? Nem. – Vidáman felhorkant. – Csak rád.

Hirtelen a Szajna partján kötöttek ki. Francis nem tudott ellenállni a lehetőségnek – bevezette Ludwigot egy kis pavilonba, körbesétáltak, és mire kiértek a hurok végén, már a folyó felett voltak egy hídon.

– Nagyon szép munka – biccentett lenyűgözve a német.

Nem is figyelt arra, amit Ludwig mondott. Akkor már inkább, mikor rémülten utána szólt:

– Ez egy létező híd?

– Igen – értetlenkedett. – Minden reggel átsétálok rajta.

– Nem jó – rázta a fejét. – Soha ne dolgozz emlékekből, mindig a képzeletedet használd!

– A képzeletnek is kell valami alapanyag – forgatta a szemét.

– Csak részleteket vegyél át, egy lámpaoszlopot vagy egy telefonfülkét, komplett tereket soha!

– Miért ne?

– Azért, mert ha emlékekből építkezel, a a végén nem fogod tudni megkülönböztetni a létező világot az álombelitől.

Francis felnevetett.

– Áh, szóval ez történt veled.

A vidámsága odalett, mikor a német megragadta a felkarját, és maga felé fordította.

– Na ide figyelj! Szállj le erről, nem rólam beszélünk!

– Ezért kell nekem építenem az álmaidat?

Elég volt belenéznie a hidegen csillogó szemekbe a válaszhoz. Megpróbálta kirántani a kezét Ludwig szorításából. Hiába emlékeztette magát, hogy ez csak egy álom, a férfi vasmarka fájdalmasan zárult a felkarja köré. Feldúlt arca és összevont szemöldöke pedig egészen megrémítette.

A további okítást félbeszakította, hogy Ludwigot néhány megtermett projekció arrébb rángatta, míg Francis-t lefogták. Ludwig korábbi szorítása semmi volt ezekhez képest.

– Ne! Ne bántsátok! – kiáltott Ludwig. – Feli, ne!

A tömegen egy angyalarcú, csinos nő vágott át. Tengerészcsíkos ruhát viselt, aminek ráncai közül egy nagykést húzott elő.

Francis felüvöltött.

– Ébressz fel!

Ludwig azonban még mindig a nőnek könyörgött, aki lendületet vett. Francis felkapta a kezét, hogy azzal védje magát, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy felébredjen, de nem tudott. Sikoltott, a kés pedig becsusszant a bordái közé.

Másodszor ült fel szaporán dobogó szívvel a nyugágyon. Még érezte a szúró fájdalmat, még nem kapott levegőt.

– Hé – kapta el a vállát Arthur. – Hé, nézz rám, nincs semmi baj. Nyugodj fel.

– Hah… ha… mi-miért nem ébredtem fel? – Minden ízében reszketve nézett a férfira.

– Amíg nem telik le az álomidő, nem tudsz a felszínre jönni, csak ha meghalsz.

– Kell neki egy totem – kelt fel a másik ágyról Ludwig.

Rá sem nézett, botladozva talpra kecmergett. Francis kezdett elveszni a hirtelen rázúduló újabb és újabb információk alatt. Szinte reflexből kérdezett:

– Egy micsoda?

Arthur készséggel mondani kezdte:

– A totem egy apró tárgy…

Ludwig megindult kifelé. Muszáj volt félbeszakítania a magyarázatot:

– Hé, gratulálok a bájos tudatalattidhoz, Ludwig! Igazán elbűvölő!

A szívverése kezdett lassulni, ezzel együtt végre megértette, hogy csak álmodott, nem történt semmi baja. Attól még fájt. Megrázó volt. Nem szerette azokat az álmokat, amelyekben meghal. A angol sem javított a hangulatán, aki somolyogva a sarkára ült a nyugágya mellett.

– Áh, megismerted Frau Beilschmidtet.

– Az a felesége?

– Egen. – Annyiban is hagyta a dolgot. – Szóval, a totem. Egy kisméretű tárgy legyen, minél nehezebb annál jobb, de olyan legyen, hogy mindig magadnál tudd tartani.

Egyszerre rázni kezdte a hideg.

– De mi? Például egy pénzérme?

– Nem. Az a fontos, hogy egyedi darab legyen. Ez például egy cinkelt kocka.

Elővett a zsebéből egy közönséges dobókockát. Francis át akarta venni tőle, de Arthur elhúzta a kezét.

– Ne, nem adhatom oda. Nem foghatja meg senki más, csak én. Én tudom, hol a súlypontja, hogy kell eldobni, ettől egyedi. Amikor ránézel a totemedre, tudhatod, hogy nem valaki másnak az álmában vagy.

Francis felnézett a férfi káprázatosan zöld szemeibe.

– Nem tudom, hogy nem vetted-e észre, vagy nem akarod észrevenni, de Ludwignak súlyos problémái vannak, amiket megpróbál eltemetni magában. Én nem szállok be semmilyen… agybéli kalandba egy ilyen emberrel!

Azzal felugrott, felkapta az ágy mellett heverő cókmókját és elrohant az ajtó felé. Mikor becsukta, még látta, hogy Arthur utánanéz.

Alfred a fogai közül a nyelvével próbálta kipiszkálni az előző hamburgerből beragadt uborkahéjat. Két ujja között két zsetont dörzsölgetett.

– Hiába dörzsölöd össze őket, attól nem szaporodnak – szólalt meg felette valaki.

Hátrafordult, és a körülötte kavargó embertömegben kiszúrta Ludwigot. Rávillantott egy mosolyt, és visszafordult a rulettasztalhoz.

– Majd meglátjuk. – Azzal letette a két korongot a tizenhármas számra.

– Iszunk valamit?

Repült a golyó. Megbűvölten figyelte, hogyan marad ott a maradék pénze is az asztalnál. Egyetlen vállvonással letudta a veszteséget, és mire felállt, már megint mosolygott.

– Te fizetsz.

Átfurakodott a mombasai kaszinó tömegén, és a kasszákhoz ment. Ott lerakott két csinos oszlop zsetont a beváltáshoz. Ludwig elemelte az egyiket.

– Látom, a helyesírás nem az erősséged.

– Kuss legyen.

– Kézírást tudsz?

– Ezerfélét.

– Remek.

Megkapta a hamis zsetonokért a lóvét. Ezzel a pénztáros is kiérdemelt egy széles, boldog mosolyt. Kibélelt zsebekkel még olyan vidáman csapta hátba Ludwigot.

– Mit szeretnél, pajtás?

A német arca megrándult, és szokás szerint cseszett megszólalni, amíg egy pohár sör és egy rikító, napernyős koktél társaságában le nem ültek egy hangulatos kocsma erkélyére. Akkor viszont belevágott a lecsóba:

– Incepció. És mielőtt azt mondanád, hogy lehetetlen, hadd mondjam el, hogy…

– Nem, abszolút lehetséges, csak rohadt nehéz – kacsintott.

– Ez érdekes. Arthur azt hajtogatja, hogy képtelenség.

Felkacagott.

– Á, Arthur! Kicsit korlátolt, nem unod még?

– Amit csinál, azt jól csinálja.

– Tűrhetően – helyesbített. – De fantáziátlanul.

– Nem úgy, mint te – mutatott rá Ludwig.

Ha utalni is akart ezzel valamire, hát Alfrednek nem sikerült levágni, hogy mire. Beleivott a szájösszeragasztóan édes koktéljába.

– Incepciót nem hozol össze fantázia nélkül, az biztos.

– Csináltál már ilyet? – nézett rá Ludwig nagyon komolyan.

– Megpróbáltuk. Beültettük az ötletet, az agy meg kidobta.

– Nem tettétek elég mélyre?

Alfred a fejét rázta.

– Igazából nem a mélység számít. Az ötlet magját kell elültetni, hogy a gondolat már az alany agyában szülessen meg. Mi meg nem vetettünk, hanem palántáztunk, vagy hogy is mondta Mattie. Mindegy. Máshogy nem jön össze.

– Matthew még dolgozik? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ludwig. – Szerinted segítene nekünk?

Fájdalmasan sóhajtott, és a kanadaira gondolt, akivel fogadott ikertestvérek voltak.

– Nem dolgozik, mióta elvesztette a lábát. Az incepciós balhé egy egyszeri visszatérés volt a részéről, mert külön megkeresték, de miután bebuktuk, hazament Québecbe, és kihajít a házból, ha egyáltalán szóba hozom az álmokat. – Biztatásképpen, meg mert Ludwig olyan elveszett arcot vágott, hozzátette: – De tanácsot biztosan ad, ha arról van szó.

Ludwig bólintott. Valószínűleg átgondolta az életét a terhes csöndben, mert Alfrednek volt ideje elábrándoznia azon, milyen marha régen volt meglátogatni Mattet. Már legalább két hete nem rontotta nála a levegőt, ez mégis micsoda dolog…

– Kár, hogy már nem dolgozik – sóhajtott végül Ludwig. – Volt érzéke a munkához.

– Fél lábbal akkor sem egyszerű – mutatott rá. – Na de, a munkáról mesélj, pajti! Milyen gondolatot kéne beültetni?

– Egy örökösnek fel kell darabolnia az apja vállalatbirodalmát.

Elismerően füttyentett.

– Hát, ebbe aztán tényleg minden bekavar a politikai helyzettől az anti-monopolisztikus nézetekig. Megkerülhetetlenek az alany előítéletei. Itt le kell menni a leges-legalsó szintre.

– Mire gondolsz?

– Az apjához való viszonyára – vágta rá.

Ludwig szeme megvillant, Alfred meg büszkén kihúzta magát. Szerette, ha értékelik az ötleteit. Ötletekről jut eszébe…

– Vegyészed van már?

– Még nincs.

– Ez esetben van egy alkalmas jelöltem – szélesen vigyorgott. – A neve Yao. Nagyon… kreatív a koktélkészítésben.

– Elmehetünk hozzá? – csapott le az ajánlatra.

– Ha leráztad az emberedet. Ott ül a bárpultnál.

Ludwig fáradtan sóhajtott.

– Braginszkij küldte. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy élve akarnak-e, vagy holtan.

Kihalászta a narancskarikát az italából és vidáman elrágcsálta.

– Majd kiderül. Nyerjek neked időt?

– Fél óra múlva, lenn a bárban.

– Ugyanitt? – nézett fel meglepetten.

– Kétszer nem keresnek egy helyen.

Felröhögött a jó indokot hallva. Ludwig felállt, mire a férfi a pultnál is szedelőzködni kezdett. Alfred lendületesen felugrott, felmarkolta az itala maradékát, és megindult a fickó felé.

– Matthew! Matthew Williams! Hát nem hiszem a szememnek, tesó, mi van veled? – jó erősen vállon csapkodta és ránevetett.

A pali értetlenül meredt rá. Az utcáról kiáltozás szűrődött fel, válasz helyett a férfi elhajolt mellette, észrevette, hogy Ludwig leugrott az erkélyről, mire hanyatt-homlok rohanni kezdett a kijárat felé.

– Úgy látszik, tévedtem – jegyezte meg vidoran Alfred, és felhajtotta az utolsó kortyokat. – Ebből még egyet. Meg vagy három hamburgert, ha már itt vagyok.

Kivette a zsebéből Ludwig tárcáját, és fizetett. Tíz percet üldögélt a bár bejárati lépcsőjén, közben elmajszolta a kajáját, mire befutott egy kellemesen karcsú és fekete Mercedes. Lehúzott ablakán Ludwig integetett ki.

– Érdekes lerázási technikád van – nevetett teli szájjal.

– Ez másik csapat – lohasztotta le a jókedvét Ludwig. Maga mellé mutatott: – Ő Honda Kiku, a megbízónk.

– Egy pillanat.

Beszaladt a bárba, és elkérte az összes éppen készen lévő burgerüket. Fél perc múlva hét darab szezámmagos csodával lépett ki az ajtón, egy nyolcadikat majszolt. Beült az anyósülésre, és még azelőtt hátradobta Ludwignak a kicsit soványabb tárcáját, hogy a német kérte volna.

Arthur a hetedik újságcikket vágta ki, mikor halk köhintés ütötte meg a fülét. Az ajtóban a francia kölyök állt.

– Ludwignak igaza volt – biccentett.

– Tessék?

– Azt mondta, visszajössz.

Francis a tarkóját vakarta.

– Én nem akartam, de…

– Túl nagy volt a kísértés – hagyta rá.

– Ez a valami… ez függővé tesz.

Felhorkant.

– Mert szerinted másként mi a fenéért foglalkoznánk ezzel? Totemed van már?

Végigtaperolta minden zsebét, majd a zakójából előhúzott egy hüvelykujj-méretű, fém sakkbábut. Egy királyt.

– Mutasd csak – kérte.

Francis azonnal hátrált egy lépést, mire Arthur elismerően bólintott.

– Megtanultad. Helyes.

Hátrafordult és félig az asztal alá mászva elkezdett túrni az álomhozó után. Valahol ott kellett lennie a két bőrönd meg az iratalom és a papírhullafék között.

– Amúgy Ludwig merre van?

– Elment összeszedni a csapat többi tagját.

– Csak te vagy itt?

Nagyot szusszanva felegyenesedett, kezében a holmival.

– Hidd el, én se vagyok oda érte, hogy pont nekem kell bevezetni egy csigaevőt a szakma rejtelmeibe, de szükség van rá a melóhoz. Tedd le magad és fogd be.

Francis fintorgott, átvette a felé nyújtott álomhozót, és letette annak a széknek a tetejére, ahol múltkor látta. Arthur nagy vonalakban elmagyarázta neki, hogy mi az a ketyere, hogyan működik, hogyan kell használni.

– Erre mi szükség? – kérdezte a fiú az okítás harmadik másodpercében.

– Mert mindig kell valaki, aki kintről vigyáz a gépre. Hacsak nem szervezünk be még egy embert, úgy ez te leszel. Ludwig nem akar levinni terepre.

– Várjunk csak, értsem úgy, hogy megcsinálom a munka oroszlánrészét, ti meg learatjátok a babérokat? – hüledezett.

– Nem, te megtervezed a díszletet, mi meg eljátsszuk a darabot. Most pedig lemegyünk, és tanítok neked néhány dolgot a struktúráról…

Francis nyafogott tovább:

– Ha nem akarjátok, hogy én is veletek menjek, akkor miért akarsz most levinni?

– Ismerned kell az álom logikáját ahhoz, hogy olyan dolgokat tudj tervezni, amiket hasznosítani tudunk. – Agyérgörcsöt fog kapni ettől a sráctól, komolyan. – Meg már mondtam, hogy az agyad hússzor gyorsabb odalenn, és nem mindegy, hogy egy órát, vagy öt percet vesz el egy napból, hogy elmondjak neked valamit.

– Ezt úgy mondod, mintha lenne más dolgod azon túl, hogy itt ücsörögsz és portást játszol – forgatta a szemét a szőke.

Kezdte nagyon bökni a csőrét a francia.

– Képzeld, van. Most pedig fekszik, és befogja, különben véletlenül csak tizenhetedjére fogok vénát szúrni rajtad.

Odalenn elmagyarázta a hálátlan csigaevőjének a paradox építmények hasznát, elmondta, hogyan kell tisztességes útvesztőket tervezni, és milyen munkához milyen helyszín illik. Mivel értetlenkedett, így kénytelen volt szájbarágósan elmondani. Ők ismerik az útvesztőt és kiigazodnak benne, nem úgy az álmodó és a projekciók. Francisnek az a dolga, hogy megtervezze a helyszínt, amit ők megtanulnak. Az egyetlen, aki eltéved, az alany lesz, illetve a titkait védő projekciók.

– Még jó, hogy az én tudatalattim jámbor – nézegette a saját projekcióit a francia.

– Most még. De ha nekiállok úgy pipiskedni, mint te múltkor Ludwig fejében, akkor hamar bepöccen. Senki sem szereti, ha egy idegen jár az agyában.

Ment tovább és elmondott még két dolgot, mire észrevette, hogy Francis lemaradt. Az égre nézett és elmormolt néhány szitkot, aztán visszaballagott hozzá. Egy festményt nézett, amit Arthur csak úgy poénból lógatott ki az üvegfalú irodaházba.

– Ludwig már nem tud építeni, igaz? – kérdezte Francis.

Mi a francért érdekli. Beszéltek nagyjából három órát.

– Nem kizárt, hogy tudna, de nem akar. Szerinte jobb, ha nem ismeri a struktúrát.

– Miért?

– Nem tudom, nem mondta. – Ha mondta volna, sem adná tovább ennek a pofátlan görcsnek. Még egyetemista, pedig biztos van annyi idős, mint ő.

– Tipped sincs?

Vállat vont.

– Gondolom, Feli miatt.

Francis áh-zott egyet.

– Az exe?

– Nem vált el tőle.

– Hogyhogy, akkor még együtt vannak?

Arthur félrenézett, és a tőle telhető legnagyobb tisztelettel mondta:

– Az sem. Feli meghalt. Akit láttál, az csak a kivetülése.

Francisnek leesett az álla.

– Oh. Hát… életében milyen volt?

Csendesen felelte:

– Maga a végtelen jókedv és kedvesség.

Ludwig nem akarta mondani, hogy sérti a fülét Alfred hamis fütyörészése. Mr Honda pár lépéssel lemaradva követte őket, és alaposan megbámulta a rekkenő hőségben is bőrdzsekit viselő srácot.

– Ő a tolvaj? – kérdezte.

– Nem lesz szükségünk tolvajra – rázta a fejét Ludwig. – Bár tény, hogy ért hozzá. Hamisításban viszont verhetetlen. Terepen alakváltást is tud.

Honda bólintott, és Alfred széles karlendítését követve beléptek egy patikába. A srác nem a fal mentén ment el, ahol ritkább volt a tömeg, hanem a legsűrűbbjén verekedte át magát, jó hangosan köszönve meg, hogy utat engednek neki. Az éppen sorra kerülő elé furakodott és a pultra tenyerelt.

– Halihó, Yaót keressük!

– Kedves fiú, kár, hogy minden szavát üvölti – tette a következő megjegyzését Hondának.

Hátraküldték őket, ahol egy kupac jeltelen, töltött ampullákkal és üvegekkel teli szekrény alatt egy hosszú hajú, meghatározhatatlan korú kínait találtak. Egyetlen pillantást vetett Alfredre, és az arca elsötétült:

– _Aiya!_ Nem adok kölcsön több pénzt, aru!

– Nem, nem, most nem kölcsönözni jöttem, éppen ellenkezőleg. Mr Belsch–khhh, szóval Ludwig munkát kínál.

Sose fogja megérteni ezt a kölyköt. Rengeteg szörnyűséget látott már életében, a szemei mégis úgy ragyognak, mint egy óvodásnak, aki meglepetés-jégkrémet kap.

– Ludwig Beilschmidt. – Yao végigmérte. – Az extraktor.

Válasz helyett csak bólintott.

– Vegyész kellene?

– Igen.

– Aki eredeti koktélokat is tud?

– És hajlandó lejönni a terepre.

Yao a fejét csóválta.

– Nem-nem-nem, én csak nagyon ritkán megyek terepre.

– Pedig odalenn kell összerakni azokat a koktélokat, amikre szükségünk lesz – sóhajtott.

Yao megnyalta az ajkát.

– Mihez is?

– Mélyre megyünk.

– Álom az álomban – csettintett. Ludwig szinte látta peregni a szemei előtt a hatványozódó összegeket. – Két szint.

– Három – javította ki.

A kínai elnevette magát.

– Nem jön össze. Már egy álom az álomban is túl instabil.

– De igen – cáfolta Ludwig. – Összejöhet. Egy kevés nyugtatóval.

Yao előrehajolt.

– Egy _lórúgásnyi_ nyugtatóval, aru.

Szemeztek egy kicsit. Elég magabiztosan tette le a kínai elé a nemrégiben kapott előleget ahhoz, hogy a férfinak ne legyen több ellenvetése.

– Hány tagú a csapat?

– Öt.

– Hat – javította ki Honda, Hátrafordult hozzá, a japán pedig közelebb lépett hozzájuk. – Csak úgy tudom meg, hogy sikerrel jártak-e, hogy ha lemegyek magukkal.

Alfred csücsörített.

– Ilyen munkára nem vihetünk magunkkal turistát, Mr Honda.

– Pedig ezúttal kénytelenek lesznek.

Ludwig próbált kitalálni valamit, amivel gyorsan elsimíthatja a keletkezett feszültséget, de Yao megoldotta a gondot helyette:

– Vállalom. Van néhány szerem, aminek jó hasznát vehetitek, aru.

Kissé kibővült csapattal arra tért vissza Párizsba, hogy Arthur és Francis vég nélküli vitába bonyolódtak a… hát, úgy kábé mindenről. Akkor éppen egy lépcsősorról volt szó. Arthurnak nem voltak elég szélesek a fokok, míg Francis a keskenyítésre játszott.

– Che, tipik Arthur – horkant fel Alfred.

Az angol felkapta a fejét, meglátta a vigyorgó, integető srácot, és olyat káromkodott, hogy még Mr Hondának is felszaladt a szemöldöke.

– Ezt a nyavalyás fattyút minek hoztad?! – mutatott rá.

– Én arra voltam kíváncsi, hogy egy ilyen karót nyelt köcsög, mint te, mit keres itt – vigyorgott Alfred.

– Mindig meglep, hogy mennyire kedvesek vagytok egymással – dünnyögte Ludwig. Beavatta a homlokát ráncoló többieket: – Testvérek.

– Csak félig! – vágták rá egyszerre.

Még egy utolsó undorodó pillantást vetettek egymásra, majd Arthur vezetésével átmentek a raktárnak arra a pontjára, ahol az angol pár székből és egy mágnestáblából berendezett egy ötletközpontot. Alfred kislányos visítással vetette bele magát az egyetlen forgószékbe, és nagyon vidáman elvolt benne a megbeszélés végéig.

– Ki a célpont? – fordult Ludwig Hondához.

Helyette azonban Arthur válaszolt:

– Lovino Vargas, a Vargas Auguste Energiakonszern örököse. Szóljon, ha tévedek.

– Hogy tudta meg?

Arthur széttárta a karját.

– Azt mondta, idézem: „a legfőbb vetélytársam egy öreg és beteg ember." Augustus Vargasra tökéletesen ráillik a leírás, pláne úgy, hogy az öreg haldoklik. A felső fiókban van az elmúlt hetek minden újságcikke, ami velük foglalkozott.

– Helyes – biccentett Ludwig. – Viszont ez nagyban bonyolítja a helyzetünket.

– Miért? – fordult hozzá Honda.

– A feleségem Augustus Vargas lánya volt. – Ó, drága Feli. – Az öreg nem bírt elviselni. Lovinóval soha nem találkoztam, csak egy levélben küldött el egyszer melegebb éghajlatra.

– Ha sógorságban vagytok, akkor hogy lehet, hogy soha nem láttad? – értetlenkedett Alfred.

– Úgy, hogy Feli hozzám akart jönni, ezért az öreg kitagadta – válaszolta egyszerűen. – Ezt pedig Lovino nem volt hajlandó megbocsátani nekem.

– Ez kelthetett közöttük egy alap konfliktust – kezdte fejtegetni rögtön Arthur. – A cikkek szerint is feszült volt köztük a viszony.

Ludwig kiszedte a mappából a fényképeket, és körbeadta.

– Pletykákra nem alapozhatunk – csóválta a fejét. Visszafordult Hondához. – Pontosan mi vele a problémája?

– Ahhoz magának semmi köze.

Visszatette a mappát az asztalra és megtámaszkodott.

– Mr Honda, látom, még mindig nem érti. Amire mi készülünk, az nem egyszerű ipari kémkedés. Fontos, hogy tisztában legyen vele, hogy az incepció, amit kér, egy nagyon komoly beavatkozás. A gondolatmag, amit beültetünk, kifejlődve hatással lesz annak az embernek a személyiségére. Megváltozhat tőle a… lehet, hogy más ember lesz belőle.

Honda összeszorított szája egyetlen vonalban egyesült.

– Ha minket legyőznek, egyeduralkodóvá válnak az energiapiacon. És már nem bírjuk a versenyt. Ők fogják ellenőrizni a fél világ energiaellátását. A Vargas Auguste önálló szuperhatalommá válik! – Először látta dühösnek a japánt. – Mindnyájunk jól felfogott érdeke, hogy Lovino Vargas feladja a tervét.

Alfred megkopogtatta a széke karfáját, és feltartott egy képet.

– Össze tudna hozni egy találkozót ezzel az emberrel? Edmund van Dyk. Az öreg Vargas jobb keze, és Lovino Vargas keresztapja.

Honda hümmögött.

– El lehet intézni. De jó referenciák kellenek.

Alfred harsányan felkacagott.

– A referenciáknak én szakavatott gyártója vagyok, Mr Honda.

Arthur öklendezést imitált.

Az öreg Vargast Amerikában kezelték, és ahol a főnök, ott az igazgatósági ülés. A marha hosszú repülőút után Alfred vidáman lépett a szabadság földjére. Arra nem számított, milyen rohadt unalmas lesz ott ülni abban az irodában. A holland pasas végig a szakmáról beszélt az ott üldögélő igazgatókkal és ügyvédekkel – egy ilyet játszott el maga Alfred is. Két ajtó volt a teremben, az egyik, amin bejöttek, és a másik, ami mögött nem tudta, hogy mi van. Közvetlenül mellette ült, és időnként erős gyógyszerszag csapta meg az orrát.

Az őszülő holland végül ledobta az aktuális mappát az asztalra, és döntött.

– Makacskodnak, nincs megállapodás. Odacsapunk nekik.

Az egyik igazgató – fiatal újonc – megszólalt:

– Elnézést, Mr Dyk. Úgy tudtam, Augustus Vargas lehetőség szerint kerüli a pereskedést.

A holland fenyegetően lassan fordult a férfi felé, aki nyomban megpróbálta felvenni a széke mintáját.

– Ha úgy gondolja, adjuk elő Augustusnak a fenntartásait.

– Annyira nem fontos – cincogta.

– De, de igen, a lesz a legjobb.

Alfred kicsit hátrébb húzódott, ahogy a holland elment mellette, és benyitott a másik helyiségbe. A betegség keserű szaga ömlött közéjük. Az egyik igazgató gondolkodás nélkül állt is fel ablakot nyitni.

Mr Dyk besétált az elegáns, faborítású helyiségbe. Körben könyvespolcok álltak, azok előtt kis emelvényeken antik tárgyak. Természetes fény csak a szoba hosszabbik falán lévő, üveges beugrón át jött a szobába. Ebben a fényben álldogált Lovino Vargas, és az alant korzózó népséget figyelte. Alfred csak a hátát látta, és az ellenfényben egészen feketének tűnő körvonalait.

Az egyetlen, ami nem illett a klasszikus berendezésű szobába, maga Augustus Vargas volt, a rácsos kórházi ágyán. Az ágy mellett egy nővér szorgoskodott, éppen a csipogó-sípoló kijelzők adatait olvasta le és vezette át a naplójába.

A vezérigazgató-helyettes lassan sétált be. Éppen apa és fia között félúton állt meg, majd az mozdulatlanul fekvő főnökét szemügyre véve, az ifjabbik Vargashoz fordult:

– Hogy van? Én nem akartam őt zavarni ezzel, de…

Augustus Vargas szemei felpattantak és felkiáltott, de olyan hirtelen, hogy Alfred összerezzent a székén. Az addig mozdulatlan Vargas-fiú is felkapta a fejét.

– Lovino! Megmondtam, hogy… tüntesd el ezeket a…

A hangjában parancs. Hozzászokott, hogy azt teszik, amit mond. Inteni akart a fiának, a lendületes mozdulattal levert valamit az ágya melletti szekrényről. Egy képkeret volt, ami csattant a földön. Az üveg kitört belőle.

Lovino az apja mellé sietett. A nővér előbb ért oda, igyekezett megnyugtatni. Az öreg, aki nem volt teljesen magánál, észre se vette a fiát, aki megállt, leguggolt, és kézbe vette az összetört képet.

– Várj! Jól van, csináld… Hozd! Jöhet, gyerünk!

Levegőt is alig kapott, de azt mind arra pazarolta, hogy az árnyaknak parancsoljon. A nővérke megpróbálta nyugtatni.

– Soha, soha! Nem hallod? Oda tedd! Megmondtam, hogy…

Augustus delíriumában Lovinóra pillantott. Pár rövid pillanatig meredtek egymásra, addig az öreg egészen mozdulatlan volt, és a nővér be tudott adni neki egy injekciót. Augustus feje oldalra bukott. Lovino, kezében a képpel, lassan visszalépdelt addigi őrhelyére. Felnézett, mikor a keresztapja odalépett hozzá és a vállára tette a kezét.

– Ez biztos kedves emlék számára.

Lovino szeme összeszűkült.

– Én tettem az ágya mellé. Rá se pillantott.

Mr Dyk sóhajtott.

– Lovino. – Kis szünetet tartott, és folytatta: – Muszáj tisztáznunk az ügyvéd kérdését. Tudom, hogy…

– Ne! – lépett el mellőle a fiatal férfi. – Ne most.

– El kell kezdened gondolkodni a…

– Ned bácsi.

Nem is mondott egyebet. Hátat fordított neki, és a törött üvegű képet a hóna alá szorítva tovább bámulta az utcán kavargó népeket..

Alfred megállta, hogy ne füttyentsen. Azt csak akkor eresztette ki, mikor ismét Párizsban volt.

– Hát, nem volt egy szép túra, az egyszer biztos! – csapta le a megfigyeléseit tartalmazó cetlit.

Ludwig a fecnire pillantott, és nyomban vissza is adta neki, hogy lehetőleg Arthur keze írását imitálva vésse le egy másik jegyzetlapra. Alfred nem értette, miért mondja azt mindenki, hogy a saját írása olvashatatlan. Oké, lehet, hogy olyan krikszkrakszok a betűi, mint amilyen jól utánoz, de ez nem indok. Az orvosok kézírását is elolvassák valahogy. Végül az egyszerűség kedvéért tartott egy rögtönzött kiselőadást a megfigyeléseiről.

– No srácok, elmesélem, milyen hősies voltam. – Hallotta Arthur szaggatott sóhaját, mire elvigyorodott. – Ez a van Dyk nagyon keveri a szálakat. Az öreg Vargas még meg sem halt, de már most úgy viselkedik, mintha ő lenne a kiskirály.

– El tudod játszani az első szinten? – kérdezte Ludwig.

Egyszerre néztek rá elképedten. A német vállat vont.

– Beszéltem Matthew-val. Sokat gondolkodott az incepción, és van néhány jó ötlete. Így az is, hogyha te, Alfred, eljátszod az első szinten Dyket, és sikerül manipulálnod, akkor…

– … akkor a második szinten a saját Dyk-projekciója visszaigazolást adhat! – jött rá, hogy mit akar Ludwig.

Büszkén kihúzta magát. Arthur megnyalta a száját.

– Így saját magának adná az ötletet.

– Pontosan! – mutatott rá. – Amúgy megjegyeztem Dyk mimikáját, még a legjellemzőbb szavajárása is megvan, szóval el tudom játszani.

Arthur hátradőlt, és bólintott.

– Alfred, le vagyok nyűgözve.

Széles mosolyt villantott rá.

– A leereszkedő bókjaidat mindig nagyra értékelem, kedves Arthur.


	3. Radical Notion

**Radical notion**

Valamikor réges-régen Francis azt mondta Arthurnak, hogy hagyja békén, és majd hazamegy, ha ezt a tervet befejezte. Megszállta az ihlet, a ceruza magától mozdult a papíron, a szürke vonalak lassan kiadtak egy végtelen, önmagába folyó labirintust. Ludwig azt mondta, hogy minél kevesebb helyen tudnak kijutni szabad térre, annál jobb. Hálából felsorolt neki néhány elrettentő példát azokból az alkalmakból, amikor a célszemély elcsámborgott az álomban, és az álmodó olykor napokig nem tudott beszélni, annyira leterhelte az agyát a hirtelen rögtönzés. És az alany még így is tízből tízszer észrevette, hogy álomban van.

Francis soha az életben nem vette észre, hogy alszik. Lassan már a saját álmai is az álmokról szóltak, arról, hogy dolgokat épít. A valóságban ugyanezt csinálta, és csak akkor esett le neki, hogy alszik, mikor mellette a többiek elkezdték dobálni a szakmájuk szakszavait. Amiket ő természetesen nem ért.

De ébren ugyanez történik.

Megállt a kezében a ceruza. Reszkető kézzel kapott a sakkfigurája után, felállította az asztalon. A bábu fejére díszeket gravírozott, így tudta, hogy melle kell fordítania, és hol kell meglöknie. A múltkori álomban Arthur javaslatára kipróbálta. A király felborult és gurulni kezdett, egyre messzebb és messzebb. Utána kellett futnia. Az angol kiröhögte, de azért megmutatta, hogy hiába dobja el megfelelően a kockáját akár kétszer-háromszor, sosem hatos. Tegnap Francis látta, hogyan ül a számítógép előtt, böngészi órák hosszat a Vargasról szóló cikkeket, és átlag tízpercenként dob egyet. Paranoiás volt ő is.

Mind azok voltak, még Alfred is, pedig úgy tűnt, a röhögős amerikai semmit nem vesz komolyan.

A mutatóujjával feldöntötte a bábut, ami halkan koppant a falapon, majd egyet fordult és nem mozdult többet, a lesúlyozott oldala nem engedte. Francis hosszan kifújta a levegőt, sebesen kalapáló szíve végre lassított.

Egyszerre furcsa zajt, majd fojtott káromkodást hallott. Ugyanazt a frázist, mint amit az öreg prof szokott használni, ezért nem volt meglepve, hogy Ludwigot találta az egyik oldalsó szobában. Éppen az álomhozó beállításait bűvölte.

– Egyedül akartál lemenni? – kérdezte.

A hangja belehasított a csendbe. A német megrezzent, és rajtakapottan nézett fel.

– Hogy? Nem, nem, csak… ki akartam próbálni valamit. Azt hittem, nincs itt senki. – Francis kezére bökött. – Hát az?

A baljára nézett és rájött, hogy még mindig a királyt szorongatja.

– A totemem. Arthur mondta, hogy valami egyedi kell. – Felemelte a bábut. – Ez egy elegáns mód a tájékozódásra. A te ötleted volt?

Ludwig a fejét csóválta. Benyúlt a zsebébe és elővett egy fém pörgettyűt.

– Felié. Ez az övé volt; ha az álomban megpörgette, soha nem dőlt el. Csak pörgött és pörgött.

– Arthur mondta, hogy Feli meghalt.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi meg sem hallotta, amit mondott – elmerült a gondolataiban. Hosszas hallgatás és semmibe meredés után Francis összerezzent, mikor a kék szemek az arcára szegeződtek:

– Hogy állsz az útvesztőkkel?

Egy intéssel maga után hívta a férfit. Visszamentek abba a helyiségbe, amit ő önkényesen befoglalt. Azóta be is lakta, a tervek és a makettek lassan minden vízszintes felületet elborítottak, a kuka pedig ki se látszott a papírhalom alól. A fel mellett egy mágnestábla állt, amire sematizáltan felrajzolt néhány dolgot, és felerősített mellé néhány sebtiben papírra vetett ötletet. Egy háromfelé osztott négyzetre mutatva mesélni kezdett az ötletéről:

– Sokat gondolkodtam rajta, hogyan is lehetne megvalósítani ezt az egészet. Az első két szinttel kapcsolatban még bizonytalan vagyok, de úgy gondoltam, hogy a legalsó egy kórház legyen, hogy Vargas behozza oda az apját.

Térült-fordult, és felragadott egy rajzot, hogy Ludwig orra alá nyomja.

– Ezt viszont meg akartam mutatni neked…

A férfi azon nyomban elfordult és eltakarta a szemét.

– Ne, ne mutasd meg nekem, a részleteket csak az álmodó ismerje.

Megütközve engedte le a papírt.

– Az miért fontos?

– Azért, mert ha… ha esetleg beviszünk saját projekciókat, nem jó, ha kiismerik ott magukat.

– Konkrétan Felitől tartasz, igaz? Attól, hogy nem tudod őt kizárni.

Ludwig szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Egen.

Úgy érezte, hogy kezdi érteni végre, mi folyik itt. A szavak súlyosan gördültek le az ajkáról.

– Azért nem mersz építeni, mert amit te tudsz, azt ő is tudja. Szabotálhatja az akciót.

Bólintott.

– A többiek tudják ezt?

– Nem. Nem tudják.

– Szólnod kellene, ha ez súlyosbodik.

Ludwig felcsattant:

– Mondtam én azt, hogy súlyosbodik? – Dühösen fixírozta Francist, aki keményen ráharapott az állkapcsára, hogy állni tudja a tekintetét. Nagy sokára tette hozzá: – Haza akarok jutni, ez az egyetlen, ami fontos számomra.

– És miért nem mehetsz haza?

– Azt hiszik, hogy én öltem meg.

A gyomra öt emeletnyit zuhant. Szóval Feli nem éppen természetes módon halt meg. Így tényleg nem csoda, hogy Ludwig álmaiban újra és újra feltűnik a nő.

– Köszönöm.

A német megindult az ajtó felé, Francis pedig zavartan szól utána:

– Micsodát?

– Hogy nem tetted fel a kérdést.

Mind-mind hosszan könyörögtek, mire Matthew hajlandó volt beadni a derekát. Mikor Alfred először említette a dolgot a telefonban, Matthew szó nélkül letette. Arthurt legorombította előtte. Ludwignak csak a negyedik csörgetésére vette fel, hogy azonnal a gorombaságokkal kezdjen.

Ekkor ébredt rá, hogy lehet, a kanadait mégis megviselte a lába elveszítése. Nem szokott ilyen durván beszélni, legalábbis mindez idáig azt hitte, hogy minimum Kanada lobogójának a meggyalázása szükségeltetik ahhoz, hogy a szelíd szőke magából kikelve profánságokat üvöltsön.

De szerencsére meggyőzték. Ahhoz nem ragaszkodtak, hogy személyesen tegye tiszteletét Párizsban, csak video-chaten volt a körükben. Míg Ludwig a technikát bűvölte, Francis odasasszézott mellé.

– Ki ez a Matthew? – kérdezte. – Az elmúlt napokban mindenki róla beszélt.

– Egy nagyon tehetséges extraktor volt.

– Azt hittem, te is az vagy.

Bólintott.

– Én inkább a tervezésben jeleskedem. Matthew viszont nagyon ért ahhoz, hogy felismerje, mik a mozgatórugók. Ha segít nekünk, akkor némileg egyszerűbb a helyzetünk.

Francis elgondolkodva rágcsálta az alsó ajkát.

– És már nem dolgozik?

– Nem. Az egyik alany sérelmezte, hogy kiszedtek egy titkot az agyából. Megkereste, hogy megölje. Az nem jött össze neki, de Matthew-nak amputálni kellett a bal lábát, azóta kicsit… rapszodikusan áll hozzá az álmokhoz.

– Nem tudom, miért vagy meglepve. A terepen van lába – szólt közbe Alfred. A szokásosnál halványabb volt a mosolya. – Korábban is függő volt, de ez betette neki a kaput.

Ludwig a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Francis csendben eloldalog a maga széke felé. Alfred is befoglalta a gurulós széket, Arthur pedig szokása szerint hintázott a maga fémkeretes, régi iskolai termeket idéző ülőalkalmatosságán. Yao a falat támasztotta, Hondát meg napok óta nem látták. Ludwignak ezzel nem is volt problémája, a japán nem értett az álmokhoz, és semmi szükség arra, hogy a legelső elcseszett ötleteket is hallja.

Márpedig az egy jó mellett általában rengeteg elcseszett ötlet van.

Végre életre kelt a gép képernyője, és Matthew arca betöltötte a chatablakot. Ludwig feltette a korábban kiszemelt helyre, fejmagasságba, ahonnan mind látták a kanadait, és ő is látott mindenkit.

Összecsapta a kezét, hogy Francis és Arthur abbahagyják egymás szekírozását, a másik kettő meg ne a rajtuk röhögéssel múlassa az időt.

– „Feldarabolom az apám birodalmát" – kezdte. – Ez ugyebár egy olyan gondolat, amit a tudatos Lovino élből elutasítana. Ezért kell mélyen a tudatalattijába plántálnunk. Ötletek?

Tűnődő fintorokat és semmis hümmögéseket kapott válaszul. Ludwig már kezdett aggódni, hogy neki kell megszerveznie A-tól Z-ig a teljes akciót, mikor Matthew halk hangja reccsent fel a hangszórókban:

– A tudatalattiban a mozgatórugó nem az értelem, hanem az érzelmek. Le kéne fordítani a gondolatot valamilyen érzelmi anyaggá.

Arthur felhorkant:

– Hogy csinálunk egy üzleti gondolatból érzelmet?

– Pontosan ezt kell kitalálnunk – mutatott rá Ludwig. – Annyit mindenesetre tudunk, hogy Lovinónak feszült a viszonya az apjával.

Alfred a térdére csapott és elvigyorodott.

– Dolgozzunk ezzel! Sugalljuk neki, hogy úgy tud bosszút állni az öregen, hogy szétveri a cégbirodalmát.

– Én ennek nem dőlnék be – szólalt meg Francis. – És a pozitív érzelmek mindig erősebbek, mint a negatívak. Az ember lelke vágyik a kibékülésre, a katarzisra. Azt kéne elérnünk, hogy Lovino Vargas pozitívan élje meg ezt az egészet. – Rövid szünet után hozzátette: – Ha már egyszer elcsesszük az életét, legalább ennyi jó legyen neki benne, nem?

Ludwig elismerően nézett a franciára. Ahhoz képest, hogy nem is olyan régen szabadult be közéjük, ez egy rendkívül jó ötletnek tűnt. A többiek csak leesett állal bámulták, mire ő felvonta a szemöldökét:

– Most mi van? Áthallgatok pszichóra, jók ott a csajok.

Arthur felnyögött. Majdnem elnyomta Matt suttogásnak is beillő hangját:

– Mit szóltok ehhez: apám belátta, hogy a saját utamat kell járnom, nem pedig az ő nyomdokait kell követnem.

Elgondolkodott.

– Talán jó.

– Talán? – Visszhangozta Arthur. – Egy talánnál azért több kellene.

Alfred abban a pillanatban szurkálódni kezdett:

– Ooh, egy konstruktív hozzászólás!

– Bocs, hogy igénylek némi specifikálást – mordult rá.

– Speci-mit?

A férfi a szemét forgatva, lassan és tagoltan, ahogy a nagyon buta embereknek szokás, megismételte:

– Specifikálást.

Ludwig kezdte unni, hogy folyamatosan tépik egymást. Arthurnak már csak vele és Yaóval kell összerúgni a port, és akkor senkivel nem fog tudni beszélgetni. Gyorsan közbevágott, még mielőtt a vita elmérgesedett volna:

– Az incepcióban a helyzet a specifikus. Ha bementünk az agyba, azzal kell dolgoznunk, amit ott találunk. Nem lesz egy könnyű menet, erre készüljetek fel.

Felkészültek. Lassan formálódni kezdett az alapkoncepció, a történet, amit az álmok köré írtak. Francis vezényletével az álmodók – Yao, Arthur és Alfred – elkezdték betanulni a helyszíneket. Az álomszintre levitt hosszas megbeszéléseket általában az első szinten tartották, mert Yao nem volt túl gyakorlott álmodó, és nem is volt hozzá olyan természetes tehetsége, mint Francisnek. Vele kőkeményen be kellett gyakoroltatni a szintet.

Nyilván egyszerűbb lett volna, ha egy: le se jön, kettő: ha már lent van, akkor megy az utolsó állomásig. Viszont Yao közölte, hogy ő az első szintnél mélyebbre, köszöni szépen, nem hajlandó menni, már az is jóval több, mint amennyit egy rendes munkával kapcsolatban elvállal.

Sajnos a valós időből is hosszú órákat vett el az ötletelés: A videochatet nem tudták levinni álom-szintre, Matthew-val viszont érdemes volt együtt dolgozni. Leginkább azért, mert Ludwig vele találta ki az egész terv gerincét.

– A felső szinten feltárjátok a kapcsolatát az apjával. A tétel: „Nem áll szándékomban az apám nyomdokába lépni." Egy szinttel lejjebb: „Önállóan szeretnék valami nagyot alkotni." A legalsó szinten pedig elő kell kapni a nagyágyút.

– „És apám se akarja, hogy kövessem." – bólintott.

– Így van.

Az ötletbörzéken Francis ritkán jutott szóhoz. Néhány dologban segített, és a legjobb tudása szerint igyekezett megtervezni a szinteket. Mikor lementek Yaót tanítani, Ludwig általában elégedetten hümmögött, amit a Francis sikerként könyvelt el magában.

Voltak viszont olyan alkalmak is, amikor csak pislogott, mint egy bagoly napközben. Így esett ez Arthur megjegyzésével is.

– Három szint mélyen kártyavárként dől össze minden, már a legkisebb zavartól is. Ezzel mit fogunk kezdeni?

Yao rávágta:

– Nyugtató, az a megoldás. Három álomréteget is lehet stabilizálni, csak adni kell a koktélhoz egy nagyon erős nyugtatót.

Arthur volt az a szerencsés, aki a sorshúzásnál a legrövidebbet húzta, így ő lett a nyugtatók kísérleti nyula. Francis úgy látta, hogy ez volt Alfred életének egyik legszebb munkaelőkészülete, mert ő kapta a nemes feladatot, hogy próbálja meg a benyugtatózott bátyját éberré pofozni. Nagyon lelkes volt. Arthur ébredés után fájlalta az állát, tükörbe nézett, és üvöltött. Alfred utána két napig egy kéznyommal a bal orcáján mászkált.

Nem csak Arthur volt kísérleti nyúl. Francis ihlete érthetetlen szenvedéllyel viseltetett a késő éjszaka iránt, ezért a legjobb épületeit ilyen istentelen időpontokban tervezte. Ő maradt az egyik legtovább a raktárban. Egy alkalommal a másnapi, órára szánt terveivel a hóna alatt indult meg haza, mikor meghallotta az álomhozó kattogását.

Követte a zajt, és az egyik nyugágyon ott találta Ludwigot, akinek a karjából kifelé kígyózott az álomhozó infúziója. Már majdnem odament, mikor az asztal mellett megmozdult az árnyék, és Yao alakját vette fel.

– Jó éjt! – súgta neki a kínai halkan, mintha Ludwigot ennyivel fel lehetne ébreszteni.

Válaszul csak biccentett, és otthagyta őket.

Éppen egy újabb koktél tesztelése előtt voltak, mikor Arthur sérelmezni kezdte, hogy azt se tudja, mi van az elegyben. Yao csak a szemét forgatta.

– Nem patkányméreg. A szer, amit az álomközösséghez használunk, összekapcsolja az álomlátogatókat és felturbózza az agyműködést.

– Vagyis szintenként egyre több időnk lesz – kapta fel a fejét Ludwig.

– Az agyműködés az álomban kábé hússzoros sebességű. Ha az álomban is van egy álom, ez hatványozódik. Három szintnél ez húszszor tíz a…

Alfred megköszörülte a torkát.

– Bocsánat, matekból mindig gyenge voltam, tehát mennyi az annyi?

Ludwig hamarabb kiszámolta, mint Yao.

– Egy hét a legfelső szinten, hat hónapig tart a középső szint, a legalsó pedig…

Francis elhűlve mondta ki helyette:

– Tíz évig. – Mivel senki nem javította ki, jogosan ítélte helyesnek mind a fejszámolást, mind a kifakadást. – Ki akar tíz évig egy álomban élni?

Majdnem képen törölte Yaót, mikor a vegyész csak sanda mosollyal közölte:

– Az álomtól függ.

A nyugtatóból egyenesen következett Arthur kérdése.

– Hogyha elültettük az ötlet magját, hogyan jutunk ki? Remélem nem azt tervezitek, hogy főbe lőjük magunkat.

– Lökés – válaszolt igen tömören Ludwig.

Francis megint ott ült kukán, és úgy érezte, egy kicsit lealacsonyító, hogy mindig ő kérdez rá, hogy már megint miről van szó. Pláne úgy, hogy Ludwig többnyire tőmondatokban magyarázott, Yao sehogy, Arthur gúnyosan, Alfred pedig elmarhulta. Ilyenkor sajnálta, hogy a csendes kanadai az alapkoncepció kidolgozása után nem jelentkezett többet. Ő mindig kedvesen válaszolt a felmerülő kérdésekre.

– Mi az a lökés?

– Az? – vigyorodott el Alfred. – Nos az valami ilyesmi.

Kinyúlt a jobb lábával és megbökte Arthur székét, aki megint hintázott. A férfi kitárt karral előredőlt, rémülten próbálta visszaszerezni az egyensúlyát. A szék lábai hangosan csattantak földet éréskor. Arthur összeszorított ajkakkal sandított fel Alfredra, aki majd' leborult a székről nevettében.

Francis a markába röhögött. Ludwig szája sarkában is fellelhető volt valami mosoly-kezdemény, mikor Francishoz fordult, hogy bővebb magyarázatot adjon.

– Felébredsz, ha álmodban lezuhansz valahonnan. A lökés kiváltja ezt az érzést, ami kizökkent az álomból.

– Benyugtatózva érezni fogjuk a lökést? – Arthur még mindig duzzogott.

– Azt is megoldottam. – Yao nagyon lelkesnek tűnt. Már túrt is a csetreszei között, Francis pedig Arthur lemondó sóhajából konstatálta, hogy a férfinak a töke tele van vele, hogy minden szart rajta próbálnak ki, és lassan úgy néz ki a karja a sok tűszúrástól, mint egy rossz drogfüggőé. – Van egy spéci nyugtatóm, ami a belső fül működésére nem hat. Így aztán bármilyen mély is az álom, az alvó érzi, hogyha zuhan, vagy eldől.

A korábbi pofozós esetekből tanulva Alfred ezúttal a fal mellől nézte a kísérleteket és pofátlanul hangosan kacagott. A szer, amit Yao használt, nagyon erős volt. Rácsöppentett párat egy petricsészére, Arthur orra alá tartotta, aki három mély lélegzetvétel után már aludt is. Yao várt egy keveset, majd megborította a széket. A dőlésnek megvan az a szöge, ami után már bizonyos, hogy a jóember a padlón fog kikötni. Ezt a szöget elérve ébredt fel Arthur, és nagyon rémült képet vágott minden alkalommal. Megrándult és igyekezett védekező-pozícióba kapni a karjait. Három alkalommal nyalta fel a betont, és Yao a negyedik altató-adagot hozta, mikor gyönyörű szép kifejezésekkel tarkítva kifejtette, hogy mit csináljon az eszközeivel.

– De olyan lökések kellenek, amik egyidejűleg ütnek be, mind a három szinten – jegyezte meg Ludwig. – Ez megoldható?

A még mindig paprikás Arthur összefont karral, magától értetődő hangsúllyal közölte:

– Szinkronizáljuk őket a visszaszámláló-zenével.

Ettől a perctől kezdve már az álomban álom-lehetőséget is gyakorolták. Ludwig kintről figyelte őket és elindította a zenét, amikor kellett. Francis első alkalommal frászt kapott, mikor meghallotta Edith Piaf végtelenségig elnyújtott hangját. Utána pláne, mert Arthur kilökte őt egy ablakon, ami addig nem is volt ott. Lehet, hogy előtte nem kellett volna összevitatkozni vele.

Pár másodperces eltérésekkel ébredtek fel. Ludwig rábólintott, és a továbbiakban Francisre bízta a gyakorlást. Arthur addig sem volt tőle elragadtatva, mikor kettesben maradtak, akkor pláne.

Francis néha igazán kíváncsi volt rá, hogyan képes valaki ilyen szintű utálattal állni a világhoz. Pláne Párizsban, a szerelem városában. Ezt még meg is akarta kérdezni tőle, csak sajnos Alfred előbb futott be, és vágta le a holmiját egy bádoghordóra. Valószínűleg Francis szülei is hallották Toulouse-ban.

– Kész, feladom. Nincs betervezve se operáció, se fogorvos, semmi.

Ludwig összevont szemöldökkel fordult felé.

– De úgy volt, hogy lesz egy térdműtétje.

– Nem lesz. Nem altatják el mostanában, pedig legalább tíz órára el kellene lopnunk.

Összefonta a karjait és durcásan lebiggyesztette az ajkát. Francis majdnem felnevetett – pont olyan képet vágott, mint Arthur. Inkább nem mondta, nem tudta, hogy melyikük sértődne meg jobban, vagy adott esetben ki vágja szájba.

Mr Honda aznap éppen a szokott ellenőrzései egyikét tartotta. Kegyeskedett megosztani velük egy apróságot:

– Los Angelesből Münchenbe. Az egy igencsak hosszú repülőút, és Lovino kéthetente megteszi.

– De magángéppel repül, nem? – vetette ellen Ludwig.

– Nem fog, ha a gépe váratlanul meghibásodik.

– Egyáltalán, mit keres Münchenben?

– Augustus Vargas három éve oda költöztette a központot, jobbak az adózási feltételek – felelte Mr Honda helyett Arthur. – Repülűnek pedig egy 747-es kellene.

– Miért is?

Alfred a bátyja szavába vágva kifejtette:

– Mert azon a gépen fent ül a pilóta, az első osztály az orrban van. Meg…

A további technikai jellemzőknek Arthur elébe vágott.

– Nem járkál át rajta senki. De meg kell vennünk az egész kabint _és_ az utaskísérőt is.

– A céget vettem meg. – Mr Honda kijelentésére megült a csend. A férfi végignézett a döbbent társulaton és alig láthatóan vállat vont. – Az egyszerűbbnek tűnt.

– Úgy fest, hogy meglesz a tíz óránk – biccentett Ludwig.

Ez lehetett a végszó, mert megindult kifelé, de pár lépés után megtorpant és visszafordult.

– És Francis… nagyot alkottál. Köszönöm.

Azzal távozott. Fél óra múlva Francis azon kapta Arthurt, hogy pakol; leszedte a mágnestáblákra felragasztott cetliket, listákat, letörölte a feliratokat. A székeket visszavitte oda, ahol először találta őket.

Kicsit se füle-se farka volt ez a búcsúzás. Francis azt hitte, hogy ennél azért több lesz. Értékelte, hogy a merev, karót nyelt német megköszönte neki az együttműködést. Azt is értékelte, hogy a délután SMS-t kapott a bankjától, miszerint pénz érkezett a számlájára. Mikor meglátta az egyenlegét, le kellett ülni egy pillanatra. Azt már a repülőtársaság megvásárlásánál sejtette, hogy Mr Honda nem egy csóró alkat, de arra nem számított, hogy ez előbb-utóbb hozzá is elgyűrűzik majd.

Számíthatott volna rá, hogy ez nem egy olcsó munka, ha egyszer Arthur minden nap másik háromrészes öltönyben szaladgál.

A pénz viszont nem tölti be az ürességet. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit a holmija összepakolása közben érzett. Két A/1-es mappába rakta el a terveit, és fájt értük a szíve, mert Arthur nyomatékosan megkérte rá, hogy égesse el mindet. Pedig nagyon szép tervek.

Soká tartott, mire rendesen összepakolt. Megint hajnal egy volt, mire megindult hazafelé. Az egyik ajtó előtt vacakolt a mappákkal, mikor meghallotta az álomhozó jellegzetes _zümm-szlörcs_ hangját.

Ledobta a holmiját, és követte a hangot. Arthur a mai gyakorlás után azt mondta, hogy már a töke tele van a hotellel, legközelebb a meló alatt akarja látni. Yao és Alfred is kívülről fújta már a maga szintjét, náluk jobban már csak Francis ismerte az alaprajzokat. És ha nem ők vannak lenn, akkor ki?

Ludwig ugyanazon a nyugágyon feküdt, mint a múltkor. A haldokló lámpa fénye betegesen sápadttá tette az arcát, a kezei keresztezve feküdtek a mellkasán. Álmában békésnek tűnt.

Francis beharapta az alsó ajkát. Körbenézett, hogy meggyőződjön róla, tényleg senki nincs a környéken. Csak utána engedett a benne bujkáló kisördögnek, ami a székbe parancsolta. Kihúzta az egyik csövet a kofferből, betűzött a végére egy új tűt, és belenyomta a karjába.

Míg alámerült, eszébe jutott, hogy talán nem kéne a következő hetekben megmutatnia a meztelen karját az anyjáéknak. Nem biztos, hogy meg tudná magyarázni a tűszúrások nyomait.

Egy klasszikus, rácsos ajtajú felvonóban „ébredt". A lift lefelé ment, és belátott a szintekre. Nem mind volt szoba, az egyik egy pályaudvar volt, amin éppen átrohant egy tehervonat.

A lift akkorát zökkent a megálláskor, hogy majdnem elesett. Egy kellemesen elsötétített házban találta magát. Az asztalon gyertya égett, ez volt az egyetlen világítás. Fényénál alig tudta kivenni a kanapén üldögélő Ludwigot, aki egy nő kezét szorongatta. Emlékezett rá: ugyanaz volt, aki Ludwig elméjében a hídon leszúrta őt. Rövid hajú, karcsú teremtés volt, vékony, de nem sovány. Egyik kezével Ludwig arcát cirógatta, a hangja lágy, se nem túl magas, se nem túl mély.

– Tudod, hogy hol találsz meg. Tudod, hogy mit kell tenned. – Előrahajolt, és csókot nyomott Ludwig homlokára. – Emlékszel, milyen volt, amikor megkérted a kezem?

– Sose felejtem el.

– Azt mondtad, van egy álmod.

– Hogy együtt öregedjünk meg.

– Megtehetjük… – Feli hangja csábító volt, ahogy közelebb húzódott Ludwighoz. Egyetlen pillanatra nézett félre. És abban a pillanatban észrevette a liftajtóban ácsorgó Francist. Megmerevedett.

Ludwig derékból megfordult, az arcán féltucatnyi érzelem vonult át egy pillanat alatt. Felpattant, és odacsörtetett hozzá, a karjánál fogva visszapenderítette a liftbe.

– Mit keresel te itt?! – rivallt rá.

Rátenyerelt a lift irányító-paneljére. A legfelső szint felvillant, és Francis még egyszer elment ugyanazok a képek mellett: a tehervonat ugyanúgy zakatolt át a vágányon, egy erdő, egy ház… nagyon régi és lassú volt az a lift.

– Kíváncsi voltam, milyen kísérleteket végzel éjszakánként.

– Hogy mit csinálok, az egyedül rám tartozik.

– Amit álmodban csinálsz, az nem, mert együtt fogunk álmodni – vágott vissza.

– De nem ezt. Ezek a saját álmaim.

A legfelső szint az olasz tengerpart volt. A homokos fövenyen Feli mosolyogva homokvárat épített egy aranybarna hajú kisfiúval, nevetett és csengő hangon egy olasz dalt énekelt.

Elszakította pillantását a gyerektől, és Ludwigra meredt.

– Miért teszed ezt magaddal?

A férfi nyelt egyet.

– Már csak így tudok álmodni.

– Miért olyan fontos álmodni? – kérdezte szörnyülködve.

Feli hirtelen felnevetett. A kisfiú vele, Ludwig arca pedig megrándult a fájdalomtól.

– Álmomban még együtt vagyunk – lehelte.

Lehunyta a szemét. Francis lélegezni se nagyon mert, csak behátrált az egyik sarokba, mikor Ludwig berántotta a lift rácsát, és megnyomott egy másik gombot.

Harmadszorra nézve az egyes szintek jeleneteit hirtelen leesett neki, mit lát.

– Ezek nem is álmok. Ezek emlékek. – Felháborodva vetette a német szemére: – Azt mondtad, nem használunk emlékeket!

– Igen, azt mondtam.

– Életben akarod tartani. Nem tudod elengedni.

Ludwig megcsóválta a fejét.

– Te ezt nem értheted. Meg kell változtatnunk emlékeket. Megbánt pillanatokat.

A lift konzolára pillantott. Tizenkét szint. Ők a nyolcadikra mentek. Az imént a kilencediken találkoztak. Mégis mi lehet a tizenkettediken, a legalsón?

– Mi van lent, amit megbántál? – pillantott fel rá.

Felemelte a kezét, hogy megnyomja a gombot, de Ludwig félreütötte a kezét.

– Van egy dolog, amit mindenképpen tudnod kell rólam.

Megállnak egy házban. Napfényes folyosóra nyílott a liftajtó, jobbra ablakok, balra festmények a falon. A falak lágy karamellszínűek voltak, a padló sötétbarna. Az ablakpárkányon virágok, ezeknek az egyik fele halott volt, a másik fele halott akart lenni. Otthonszaga volt.

Átvágtak egy nappalin, aminek a sarkában egy hatalmas, fekete zongora terpeszkedett, a tetején kézzel írt kották garmadájával. Ludwig megkerülte a hangszert és a hátsó ajtó felé vette az irányt. Francis megunta a néma szemlélődést.

– Ez az otthonod?

– A közös otthonunk a családdal.

– Feli hol van?

– Ekkor már nem élt.

Ludwig megállt a hátsó bejárat előtt. Francis kikukkantott mellette.

A zöld gyepen egy hordozható grill állt, mellette egy napernyővel. Az ernyő árnyékában egy albínó férfi állt, borzasztóan rekedt fahangon dudorászott valamit, miközben a grillrácsra pakolta a kolbászokat. Mellette az aranybarna hajú kisfiú guggolt.

– Ő a fiam, Romeo. Kiás valamit, vagy gilisztát keres. Ő pedig a bátyám, Gilbert. Gondoltam, odakiáltok nekik, hogy felém forduljanak és mosolyogjanak, és lássam az arcukat, de már nem tehetem.

Francis összerezzent, mikor mögötte felcsendült egy érzelemmentes hang. Egy öltönyös pacákhoz tartozott, aki egy repülőjegyet tartott Ludwig felé.

– Most rögtön, vagy soha, Beilschmidt.

Ludwig lassú, megfontolt mozdulattal átvette a papírt. Nem is figyelt rá, hogy az öltönyös abban a pillanatban semmivé lett.

– Aztán jön a rémület. Rájövök, hogy ezt meg fogom bánni, mert… látnom kell még egyszer az arcukat. De elmúlt a pillanat.

Egy másik férfi a Gilbert és a Romeo nevet kiáltja. A ház másik végéből szólt ki az udvarra, a körbefutó verandán állt, és jóformán görcsösen markolta a korlátot. Mire Francis felé fordult, már elfordulva beszélt valakihez, aki a házban volt. Egyikük arcát sem látta. Gilbert és Romeo is úgy mozdult, hogy az arcuk végig takarásban legyen.

Francis Ludwigra nézett. A német vágyakozva bámulta a rokonait, nem érdekelte, hogy Francis mögötte lassan hátrálni kezdett a lift felé. Szinte magának mondta:

– Ő Roderich, a kisebbik bátyám. Gilbert feleségével, Elizával beszél, aki megígérte, hogy aznap magyar ételt készít. Roderich azt nem szereti, az ő ízlésének túl csípős. Mire felnéztem, már ő is elfordult, és utólag ezen már nem tudok megváltoztatni. Ha kiáltani akarok nekik, elmennek. Csak úgy láthatom még egyszer az arcukat, ha hazamegyek. A valóságban.

Egyre nagyobb lépésekkel hátrált, a folyosón pedig már egyenesen rohant. Ludwig észre se vette, hogy eljött, de azért nagyon-nagyon gyorsan magára rántotta a lift rácsos ajtaját, és rátenyerelt a legalsó szint gombjára.

Egy feldúlt hotelszobába érkezett. A bútorok felborogatva, az egyik párna selyembélését feltépték. Apró tollak táncoltak a nyitott ablakon beáramló légáramlatban. Francis óvatosan tett előre pár lépést, és rémülten lefelé kapta a fejét, mikor roppant valami a cipője talpa alatt.

Feli szinte a semmiből bukkant fel az egyik kanapén. Francis nagyot nyelt.

– Te hogy kerülsz ide?

– A nevem…

– Tudom, hogy ki vagy – vágott közben. – De mit keresel itt?

Hebegett-habogott. Figyelte, hogyan áll fel az olasz nő, leomló óarany ruhája kiemelte a haja és a szeme színét, vékony teste körvonalait. Lassú léptekkel megindult Francis felé. Benne akaratlanul is felszínre törtek az első álmodói tapasztalatai, amit fokozott, hogy az egyik szófa karfájába döfve meglátott egy nagykést.

– Én csak… szeretném… megérteni…

– Hogy érthetnéd meg ezt? – nevetett fel Feli. Jókedve hirtelen undorba fordult. – Tudod te, milyen szerelmesként egy egész felének lenni?

– Nem.

A nő lustán végigmérte. Széles karmozdulattal elfordult, és becélozta az utolsó állva maradt kisasztalt.

– Egy találós kérdés. Vársz egy vonatra. Egy vonatra, ami elvisz messzire. Reméled, hogy elvisz oda, ahova akarod. Nem tudhatod biztosan. De nem is fontos. A kérdés az, hogy miért nem fontos, hogy hova visz az a vonat?

– Mert ott is együtt lesztek.

A szívéhez kapott Ludwig hirtelen hangjára.

Feli azonban nyafogós hangon támadt a férjének:

– Hogy hozhattad el őt ide?

– Mi ez? Hol vagyunk? – kapott a kérdésen.

– Ebbe a hotelbe jártunk a házassági évfordulóinkon.

– Mi volt itt?

Hirtelen nagyon sok dolog történt. Ludwig megint elkapta, és a liftbe lökte, ő megbotlott és kiterült a fémkalitka padlóján, Feli pedig feléjük lendült. Kirántott a kést az ülésből, és a felvonó rácsai közé döfte. Hajszálon múlott, hogy nem találta el Ludwigot.

– Megígérted! – sikoltotta. – Hogy együtt leszünk!

– Kérlek, Feli, muszáj most itt maradnod…

– Megígérted, hogy együtt leszünk! Azt ígérted, hogy együtt öregszünk meg! – kiabálta a nő, és két kézzel, ököllel verte a rácsot.

– Eljövök érted. Ígérem – bizonygatta Ludwig és megnyomott egy gombot.

A nő eszét vesztve sikoltott és toporzékolt, gyilkos pillantással fürkészte őket, míg felfelé igyekeztek. Francis levegő után kapkodott, és csak akkor tudott megszólalni, mikot pár pillanat múltán a lejárt álomidővel járó zúgás felhúzta a valóságba.

– Azt hiszed, be tudod zárni őt az emlékeidből épített börtönbe? – kiáltott. – Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy ezt megállítja?

Ludwig válaszolni akar, de nem tudott. Még mielőtt akár egy szót kinyöghetett volna, Kiku, sarkában Arthurral, megjelent az ajtóban.

– Itt az idő. Augustus Vargas meghalt Los Angelesben.

Francis igyekezett nem nagyon, csak kicsit dühös arcot vágni, látva, hogy a német kapva kap a témaváltáson.

– Mikor temetik?

– Csütörtökön lesz a búcsúztatója, Münchenben.

Arthur hozzátette:

– Lovino Vargas a halottal utazik, legkésőbb kedden. Készüljünk.

– Rendben.

– Veletek megyek, Ludwig – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Kiku azt kérte, hogy ne gyere – ellenkezett.

Francis az asztalra tenyerelt.

– Kell egy ember a csapatba, aki tudja, hogy mivel kell megküzdened! – Húzódozását látva hozzátette: – Nem fontos, hogy én legyek az, de akkor Arthurt is vidd le oda, ahol voltunk!

Mélyen a szemébe nézett. Ludwig adta fel előbb. Nagyot sóhajtva kiegyenesedett, és elkezdte összetekerni az álomhozó csöveit, úgy szólt oda Mr Hondának:

– Kellene még egy hely a gépre.


	4. Paradox

**Paradox**

Ludwig torkában egyre nagyobb volt a csomó. A váró hatalmas üvegablakán át, Mr Hondával az oldalán nézte, hogyan helyezik be a repülőbe Augustus Vargas koporsóját. Ugyan a férfi is, és az egész családja is olasz volt, de a cég maga már Németországba települt, és jelenleg az öreg Dyk is Münchenben volt. Oda szervezték a búcsúztatót, ott lesznek a gyászbeszédek, minden. A temetés maga zártkörű rendezvény lesz Rómában, Vargasék családi birtokán.

Pont azért, mert így szervezték, került egy apró homokszem a gépezetbe.

– Ha felszállunk, és ön nem tartja be az ígéretét, otthon rács mögé kerülök egész életemre.

– Út közben elvégzik a munkát, aztán én telefonálok egyet a gépről. És többé már semmitől nem kell tartania.

Egy pillanatra a japán barna, majdnem fekete szemeibe nézett. Komoly arcán nyoma sem volt őszintétlenségnek, de Ludwig nem hagyta magát megtéveszteni. Ez a férfi üzletember, úgy tud hazudni, mint a vízfolyás.

Ez az egyetlen lehetősége, hogy újra lássa a fiát és a testvéreit. Ha elbukik, majd járhatnak hozzá beszélőre.

Nehéz szívvel szállt fel a gépre. Ügyelt rá, hogy végig Lovino nyomában legyen, és a sógora még véletlenül se láthassa az arcát. A férfi türelmetlen volt és ideges, olasz profánságokat dörmögött az orra alatt, mikor az első osztály ajtajában Alfred elállta az utat. Az amerikai hamisan dudorászva, látványos lassúsággal pakolta fel a holmiját a poggyásztartóra.

– Elnézést – mordult rá Lovino nyomatékos, „baszd meg magad"-hangsúllyal.

Alfred úgy nézett rá, mintha csak akkor vette volna észre. Széles, kajla vigyort villantott rá és félrehúzódott. Lovinónak így is oldalvást kellett elsasszéznia mellette. Az olasz észre sem vette, hogy egy tárcával szegényebb lett, mire a székéhez ért. Mire leült, a tárca már Ludwig kezében volt.

Gyorsan megnézte, mi van benne. Névjegykártyák, a sajátjából több is, bankkártyák, háromszáz dollár és kétszáz euró, plusz az apró. Ludwig várakozásával ellentétben a fényképtartóban volt egy kép, amin a negyvenes éveiben járó Augustus egy újsággal a kezében nézte, hogyan készít a pöttöm Lovino – Ludwig szíve megdobbant – a még kisebb Felivel szélforgót. A lány hatalmas, borostyánszínű szemei ugyanolyanok voltak, mint felnőttkorában.

Gyorsan becsukta a tárcát.

A terv szerint megvárta, míg felszáll a repülő. Kicsatolta az övét, és ellenőrizte a többieket. Egyedül Francis volt láthatóan ideges, ezt rajzolással próbálta kikúrálni. Talán Yao is az volt, mert a harmadik pohár pezsgőjét itta. Arthur felvonta a szemöldökét, mikor a pillantásuk találkozott, és jelezte, hogy amúgy kezdhetnének.

Rábólintott. Ez volt a jel, mert bejött az utaskísérő, és sokadjára megkínálta őket frissítővel. Előrehajolt, és hátulról megütögette Lovino vállát.

– Uram, azt hiszem, hogy ez az öné, bizonyára elejtette.

A szőke hölgy abban a pillanatban mellettük termett, hogy Lovino inkább őrá nézzen, miután átvette a tárcát és ne Ludwigra.

– Hozhatok önöknek italt?

Ludwig felelt:

– Vizet kérek.

Lovino éppen a tárcáját ellenőrizte, és csak fél szemmel pillantott fel.

– Öh, igen, én is, köszönöm. – Félig hátrafordult Ludwig felé, mire ő behúzódott a szék mögé. – Önnek is.

Hirtelen zavarni kezdte, hogy mindenki nagyon gyanúsan a maga dolgával törődik.

– Bocsánat, nem akarok tolakodni, de… nem rokona véletlenül az elhunyt Augustus Vargasnak?

Megült a csend. Hallotta, ahogy Lovino sóhajt egyet. Ugyanilyen nehéz szívvel válaszolt.

– De, igen. Ő az édesapám volt.

– Rendkívüli ember volt az apja, fogadja őszinte részvétemet.

Az utaskísérő megjelent mellettük, tálcán hozta a két pohár vizet. Ludwig elvette, Lovinóéba láthatatlan mozdulattal beleszórta Yao egyik kotyvadékát, és előrenyújtotta neki. Sógora rá se nézett, mikor megköszönte.

– Uram… az apjára. Nyugodjék békében.

Alig értek össze a poharaik a koccintáskor. Lovino alig egy kortyot ivott a saját vizéből. Hátrapillantott Yaóra, aki intett, hogy nem lesz gond, ez is kiüti, csak várni kell. Mintegy három percet tudott türelmesen ülni a fenekén, utána felállt, és kinyitotta a poggyásztartót. A zizegőbe csomagolt, helyhez járó takarót „véletlenül" Lovino ölébe ejtette. A férfi nem mozdult, oldalra bukott fejjel ült. Ludwig óvatosan megrázta a vállát, de az olasz még csak fel sem sóhajtott. Aludt, mint a bunda.

Intett a többieknek, mire a kabin egy percre felbolydult méhkassá változott. Alfred szólt az utaskísérőnek, aki behozta az álomhozót. Arthur segített elrendezni Lovinót, hogy mikor felébred, azt higgye, csak sziesztázott egyet. Kicsit hátradöntötték az ülését is, hogy ne álljon be a nyaka. A hölgy közben letette a koffert a kabin közepére, a többiek pedig kihúzták maguknak a csövet. Yao még gyorsan ledöntötte a maradék pezsgőjét, Francis elrendezte a feje alatt a párnácskáját. Ludwig is elfészkelte magát a székében, és bólintott a stewardessnek. A nő megnyomta az álomhozó gombját. Ludwig követte a csőben végigfutó folyadék útját. Sokadszorra próbálta ki, meddig bírja nyitott szemmel, hány másodperc kell ahhoz, hogy a mesterséges sötétség lehúzza őt, kirántsa az elméjét ebből a fájdalmas valóságból és…

Arthur kinyitotta a kocsi ajtaját a járdán cidriző Yaónak, és miközben odébb húzódott, odaszúrta neki:

– Pisilhettél volna elalvás előtt.

– Bocsánat.

Odébb ült volna, ha Kiku nincs a másik oldalán. Így csak igyekezett összébb húzni magát, hogy a csurom vizes férfi ne érjen hozzá. Odakinn ömlött az eső.

– Úgy látom, valaki túl sok ingyen pezsgőt ivott – röhögcsélt Alfred az anyósülésen.

– Haha, nagyon vicces.

Ludwig puhán indított.

– Annyiból jó, hogy ilyen időben biztosan taxival megy. – Hirtelen beletaposott. – Kapaszkodjatok.

Az autó zökkent egyet, ahogy hátulról nekimentek egy taxinak. Ott, az út közepén megálltak, a taxis meg nagy mellénnyel kiszállt, hogy leugassa őket.

– Te vadbarom, ha nem látsz, akkor ne vezess!

A német teljesen hétköznapi mozdulattal húzta ki a zsebéből a stukkert, és intett, hogy takarodjon. Arthur közben Kiku nyomában kiugrott az autóból, és befoglalta a taxit. Előbb nyomta ki az ordenáré hippizenét, minthogy elindult volna. Az anyósülésen Kiku lehúzódott, és próbált elbújni. Tiszta időben ez egy lényegesen nehezebb manőver lett volna.

Kiszúrta az egyik utcasarkon a kis Vargast. A férfi egyik kezével egy vékony aktatáskát tartott a feje fölé, a másikban a telefonját szorongatta. A táskával intett nekik, Arthur jó taxisként meg is állt neki. Lovino beszállt hátra, és letette a telefont.

– Jó napot! Vigyen a harmadik és a Market sarkára, sietek.

Még végig se mondta a mondatot, Alfred beszállt a másik ajtón. Arthur indított, és az utastéri visszapillantóba nézve megállapította, hogy a szokott bőrdzsekijében van. Lovino álla három emeletet zuhant, és teljesen (jogosan) felháborodva rárivallt:

– Na de uram!

– Oh, azt hittem szabad a kocsi.

– Rosszul hitte.

– Azért elvihetnének.

– Nem, legyen szíves álljon meg, és… – mondókája félbeszakadt, mert Kiku felült az anyósülésen, és pisztollyal a kézben hátrafordult. Lovino megnyalta az ajkát és morcosan bólintott. – Nagyszerű.

Úgy tűnt, nem zavarja, hogy elrabolják. Mintha szokva lett volna a dologhoz, vagy csak szimplán nem érdekelte a saját testi épsége.

– Tessék a tárcám. Van benne vagy ötszáz dollár. A tárca is megér annyit. – Hozzátette: – Ha már itt vagyunk, a megadott címre elvihetnének, nem szívesen szállnék ki félúton.

Arthur nyitotta a száját, hogy nagyon udvariasan elmesélje neki, mi fog történni, de még bele se kezdett, már félbe is szakították. Lövések dördültek.

– Mi az isten ez?! – fakadt ki.

Sajnálatos módon Lovino projekciói olyan emberek voltak, akik a fegyverek dörgésére azonnal megálltak, kiszálltak a kocsijukból, és hanyatt-homlok elmenekültek. Arthur lélegzete csak és kizárólag káromkodásra futotta, ahogy egyik kezével a kormányt tekerte, a másikkal lőtt a felbukkanó, tengerászgyalogos-testalkatú férfiakra.

Megálltak az autók, tömött volt a sáv. Arthur úgy érezte magát, mintha város helyett egy tetrisbe álmodták volna magukat, annyi különbséggel, hogy a tetrisben ritkán szabad félrelökdösni a többi elemet. Márpedig Arthur előbb előrefelé lökte az autókat, utána a mögötte állónak hajtott neki. Az első és a hátsó lökhárító leszakadt, a szélvédőt végigrepesztette egy gellert kapott golyó. Egy különösen szép átkozódás szakadt fel belőle, mikor a vezetőoldali üveg a kezére robbant és a fejtámláján átment egy golyó.

Egy ipszilonnal a járda felé vette az irányt, közben mögéjük került az egyik fegyveres. Arthur gálánsan elütötte, és hátraszólt Alfrednak:

– Lődd már le!

Lovino a térde közé kapta a fejét és felkiáltott. Alfred kilőtte a hátsó szélvédőt, a fegyveres összeesett. Arthur tövig nyomta a gázt, és pattant egyet az ülésen, mikor felhajtott a járdaszegélyre. A gyalogúton folytatták az útjukat az előre kijelölt hangár felé.

– Mindenki egyben van?

Alfred a környéket fürkészte, mellette Lovino elég sajátosan festett.

– Igen, minden oké. Vargas is megvan, legfeljebb hányni fog.

– Kiku?

A japán nem válaszolt. Arthur kikerült egy betonbóját, csak utána nézett rá, és az egyre növekvő vörös foltra a férfi mellkasán.

– Francba.

Beletaposott a gázba.

Ludwig csak azután fordult le, hogy látta Kikut felülni és fegyvert szegezni Lovinóra. Egy kisebb mozi előtt, egy sarokkal odébb állt meg felszedni Francist, aki ugyanúgy bőrig ázott, mint Yao.

– Gyerünk!

Sebességbe tette az autót, gázt adott, és abban a szent másodpercben nekik ütközött valami, visszalökve az autót az út szélére. Ludwig dermedten bámult a mellettük elzúgó, az aszfaltot feltépő ezertonnás vonatra. Yao a hátsó ülésen éppen olyan kukán ült, mint ő, nem úgy Francis.

– Ludwig, ez nem volt a tervemben. Ludwig!

Ha nincs a kétségbeesett francia, ítéletnapig bámulja a vonatot, az ő vonatát. Így viszont lerázta a srác kezét, és hátrafordult, hogy rükvercben elhajtson a vonat mellett. Fittyet hányt a közlekedési szabályokra – az alapján, hogy az út szélén posztoló rendőrök rá se hederítettek, Lovino maga sem tisztelte a közlekedési szabályokat, bár a húga vezetési stílusát ismerve Ludwig nem tudta, miért van ezen meglepődve –, de még így is az eredeti tervhez képest pár perces csúszással érte utol Arthur taxiját. Éppen akkor hajtottak fel a járdára. Az út túloldalán egy fegyveres jó pozícióba került, és lecövekelt, hogy rendesen tudjon célozni. Ludwig elütötte. Azt is, amelyik az ő autójukat célozta be. Francis mind a két alkalommal összerándult.

A taxi ért oda előbb a hangárhoz, holott a terv szerint nekik kellett volna ajtót nyitni. Arcát takaró maszkban kellett volna várnia Lovinót. Szerencsére Alfred feltalálta magát, zsákot húzott az elég zöld Lovino fejére, a vállára kapta és hátravitte.

Arthur éppen Kikut húzta ki az anyósülésről. Ludwig szíve megdobbant, ahogy észrevette a vörös foltot a mellkasán.

– Eltalálták? Mennyire súlyos?

Arthur a fejét rázta. Feltépte az inget és felszisszent. Ludwig csak egy pillanatra látta, a sebet, mielőtt az angol szorítókötésnek rányomta volna a saját felsőjét, de az is éppen elég volt.

– Uramisten.

– Hol voltatok? Mi történt? – nézett fel az angol.

– Bezavart egy tehervonat.

Arthur Francisre bámult, aki reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél.

– Vasutat raktál egy belvárosi kereszteződésbe? Idióta békaevő.

– Nem én voltam!

– Akkor kicsoda?

Közbevágott:

– És hogy lehet, hogy ilyen támadás ért minket, há? Ezek nem mezei projekciók voltak, ezeket kiképezték erre!

– Egen – ismerte el Arthur.

– Ki képezte ki őket? – kérdezte zavartan Francis.

Arthur, Honda mellkasán igazgatva a rögtönzött szorítókötést, elmagyarázta.

– Vargast egy… másik extraktor megtanította a tudat alatti védekezésre. Ennek ki kellett volna derülnie a kutatás alatt. Ezt elszúrtam. Bocs.

– És miért nem derült ki? – tudakolta Ludwig dühösen.

– Higgadj le, jó?

– Higgadjak, le, attól jobb lesz? – Kiabálni kezdett tehetetlen haragjában: – Pont ez lett volna a dolgod, ez lett volna a feladatod, hogy feltérképezd, mi vár minket Vargas fejében, hogy ne érhessen miket felkészületlenül egy ilyen meglepetés!

– Volt már dolgunk tudat alatti őrökkel! – vágott vissza. – Egy kicsit óvatosabbnak kell lennünk, ennyi!

– Ez nem volt benne a tervben! Kiku haldoklik! Nézd meg!

Ludwig csak a kattanásra kapta fel a fejét, arra, hogy Alfred éppen bepattintja az új tárat a helyére, miközben besétál. A pisztolyt Honda fejének szegezte.

– Ne hagyjuk tovább kínlódni.

– Nem, ne, ezt ne csináld! – ugrott elé Ludwig.

Elkapta a kezét, és a taxinak lökte.

– Mi bajod van, Ludwig? – meredt rá Alfred.

– Hagyd őt békén.

– Dehát haldoklik! Csak felébresztem.

– Nem, nem ébredne fel.

– Miért ne ébredne fel?

– Mert nem ébredne fel.

– Ha az álomban meghalunk, felébredünk. – Alfred úgy nézett rá, mintha nagyon ostoba lenne. Az egyik legalapvetőbb álomtörvényt mondta fel.

Yao halk cincogása ütötte meg a fülüket.

– Most nem. A nyugtató nem enged felébredni.

– De akkor mi lesz velünk, ha meghalunk?

– A váróba kerülünk – hajtotta le a fejét.

Arthur abban a pillanatban robbant.

– Ezt _komolyan_ mondod?!

– M-mi az a váró? – érdeklődött Francis.

Arthur ezúttal sem hagyta magyarázat nélkül. Végig Ludwigra nézett az okítás közben, minden szava olyan volt, mint egy késszúrás.

– A strukturálatlan álomtér. Csak az üres, parttalan tudatalatti. Semmi nincs odalenn, legfeljebb az, amit otthagyott egy olyan útitárs, aki már egyszer időzött a váróban. – Jelentőségteljes szünet után hozzátette: – Van köztünk ilyen. Te, Ludwig.

– És mennyi ideig lennénk oda bezárva?

Miután ő nem válaszolt, egy emberként fordultak Yao felé.

– Legalább addig, amíg teljesen el nem múlik a nyugtató hatása – vonogatta a vállát.

– Mennyi ideig, Yao? – kiáltotta türelmetlenül Alfred.

– Évekig, évtizedekig! Nem tudom, őt kérdezd, ő volt már odalenn! – fakadt ki, és Ludwig felé mutatott.

Az angol összeszorított szájjal meredt rá, és Ludwig szinte érezte az összes halálnemet, amit a férfi gondolatban kívánt neki. Alfred nem volt ilyen jólnevelt, ő kimondta, amit gondolt.

– Ez remek. Köszönjük. Tehát ülhetünk összezárva Vargas kis magánhadseregével, és ha meghalunk, ülhetünk a váróban, amíg meg nem zápul az agyunk. Király.

Arthur nagyot nyögött, ahogy Alfreddel feltették Kikut az asztalra.

– Kötszerünk van? – kérdezte és körbenézett. Francis, aki az egész hóbelevancot tervezte, már közeledett is egy orvosi táskával. – Remek. Ért valaki az elsősegélyhez?

Speciel ő értett hozzá, de hagyta kibontakozni a többieket, úgyis volt pár szava Ludwighoz. Elkapta az ajtón belépő német felkarját és félrehúzta.

– Tudtál a kockázatról, de nem szóltál.

A német érckemény arccal felelt:

– Nem lett volna semmilyen kockázat, ha nem golyózáporral fogadnak.

– Ehhez nem volt jogod.

– Csak így mehetünk le három szint mélyre.

Megnyalta az ajkát, és odaszólt Yaónak:

– Te hogy mehettél bele ebbe?

– Bíztam Ludwigban! – védekezett a kínai.

– Ja, hogy bíztál! – bólogatott mosolyogva. – Mégis mennyit ígért, a pénze felét?

– Nem, az egészet. – Arthur csípőre tette a kezét. – És azt mondta, csinált már ilyet.

Megfagyott a vég az ereiben.

– Csináltál ilyet – visszhangozta, és visszafordult Ludwighoz. – Mármint Felivel? Az biztos jól sikerült!

– Annak ehhez semmi köze! Én csak haza akarok menni a fiamhoz.

Alfred szúrt oda neki:

– Csakhogy bezártál minket egy csatatérre, tesó!

– Ki fogunk jutni – jelentette ki Ludwig rendíthetetlennek tűnő nyugalommal. – Folytatjuk az utat, elvégezzük a munkát, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, és aztán kimegyünk a lökéssel. Úgy, ahogy terveztük.

Alfred felhorkant.

– Felejtsd el, ha lejjebb megyünk még jobban beszorulunk. Én inkább elmalmozom itt, ezen a szinten.

– Vargas testőrei bekerítenek és megtámadnak minket. Tíz óra ezen a szinten egy hetet jelent, és annyi idő alatt bőven megölnek mindannyiunkat. A kivárás esélytelen. Csak úgy úszhatjuk meg, ha továbbmegyünk és elvégezzük a munkát. Előre, most lefelé vezet az út. Készüljetek.

A fejét csóválva szedte elő a szekrényből a holmit. Yao kiment a garázsba, hogy félreálljon azzal a két kocsival, amivel érkeztek, és az ajtóhoz álljon azzal a furgonnal, amivel majd távoznak, és aminek a vezetését már unalomig gyakorolta az elmúlt időszakban. Álomidőben négy hónapot töltött a szintje és a furgon kiismerésével. Arthur nagyon remélte, hogy elég lesz ennyi.

A hátizsákjában egy másik ruha volt, és egy maszk. Mindkettő azért kellett, hogy Lovino még véletlenül se azonosíthassa őt a taxissal. Nem mintha valaha is találkoznának, ha egyszer felmentek a felszínre, de akár emlékezni fog képekre az álomból, akár nem, különösnek találhatja, hogy valamennyi utastársát furcsán ismerősnek találja.

Még nem volt kész, mikor Yao feljött. Felmarkolta az asztalról Lovino bőrtárcáját és beleszagolt. A tükör előtt tollászkodó Alfred felhomályosította, hogy a tulaj szerint ötszáz dollárba került.

– Micsoda? – hitetlenkedett a kínai. – Mégis mi kerül egy ilyenen ötszáz dollárba?

– Mi van benne? – kérdezte Ludwig. A maszk már ott volt sapkának feltekerve a fején, ő már kész volt.

– Pénz kártyák, jogsi, meg ez.

Kiszedett a tárcából egy képet és átadta Ludwignak. A német arca egy pillanat alatt megváltozott, mire Arthur odalépett hozzá, hogy ő is meglesse. A másik oldalról Alfred kíváncsiskodott. Egy fénykép volt, amin az öreg Vargas újságolvasás közben a fiára pillantott, aki egy kislánnyal éppen egy szélforgót készített. A háttér eléggé elmosódott volt. Egyike volt a klasszikus, rossz beállítású családi képeknek, de Lovinónak sokat jelenthet, ha egyszer álmaiban nála van.

– Ez játszik? – kíváncsiskodott Alfred. – Arthur, a lány fontos?

Bokán rúgta, de a félhülye sajnos már kimondta. Ludwig megnyalta az ajkát.

– A lány a húga. Alfred, készülj, egy órád lesz.

– Egy órám? – ismételte leesett állal. – Úgy terveztük, hogy ezt reggelre nyitom ki.

– Meg úgy terveztük, hogy nem lövik mellbe Kikut. Egy órát kapsz, hogy szerezz valami használhatót.

Alfred biggyesztett ajkakkal fordult vissza a tükör felé, és próbálkozott meg újra a nyakkendővel.

– Arthur, gyere, dolgozzuk meg.

Lehúzták a maszkot az arcukba, és átsétáltak a mosdóba. Lovino ott volt a mosdóhoz bilincselve. Arthur egy mozdulattal letépte a fejéről a durva vászonzsákot. Az olasz pislogott párat a hirtelen fényben. A haja kicsit összeborzolódott, az egyik tincs elkülönült, és begöndörödött.

Lovinót nem hatotta meg a dolog. Ugyanolyan sztoikus nyugalommal, mint a kocsiban, kijelentette:

– A biztosítóm fizet maguknak, akár tízmilliót is. Simán elintézzük.

– Kuss legyen! – dörrent rá Ludwig. Lehet, hogy ezért nincsenek jó kapcsolatban a sógorával.

Arthur folytatta:

– Nem elég, minket a páncélszekrény érdekel, ami az apád irodájában van! Mondd a kombinációt!

Lovino összevont szemöldökkel bámult rájuk vissza. Arthur és Alfred találta ki a dolgozószobai titkos széfet, és ezek szerint éppen olyan légből kapott ötlet volt, mint amennyire a tervezőasztalnál annak gondolták.

– Nem tudok semmiféle széfről.

– A kombinációt attól még ismerheted. És most megmondod.

– De nem tudom – ismételte Lovino jól tagoltan.

– Hiteles forrásból tudjuk, hogy tudod – dörmögte Ludwig.

Az olasz felhorkant:

– És ki az a forrás?

Ludwig otthagyta Arthurt, és átment a másik szobába. Ő összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és még jobban kihúzta magát, erősítve a gonosz elrabló képét. Pár másodperc múlva üvöltés ütötte meg a fülét.

– Ez mi? – nézett fel rá Lovino.

– A forrásunk.

Az üvöltés megismétlődött, ezúttal hosszabban, darabosabban. Arthur hallotta benne a fájdalmat, és azt, hogy egy idősebb férfitől származik. Gondolatban elismerte, hogy Alfred tényleg ért ahhoz, amit csinál, mert Lovino arcából kifutott a szín.

– Ned bácsi. – Szabad kezével végigtörölte az arcát, és könyörögve nézett fel rá. – Kérem… kérem, hagyják abba.

– A kombinációt – közölte zordan. Talán még egy kicsit jól is esett neki, hogy most ő van nyeregben.

– Fogalmam sincs róla.

– És miért mondja Dyk, hogy tudod?

– Én sem értem! – rázta a fejét Lovino. Hirtelen felcsillant a fény a szemében. – De ha beszélhetek vele, megkérdezem tőle.

És még csak nem is kellett sokat győzködni arról, hogy ő maga javasolja a beszélgetés ötletét. Arthur húzódozott egy kicsit, hagyta, hogy Lovino könyörögjön, aztán az ajtóhoz ment, és résnyire kinyitotta. Biccentett Ludwignak, aki visszahúzta a fejére a maszkot, és durván beráncigálta maga után Alfredet, aki addigra felvette Lovino holland keresztapjának alakját. Gyűrött öltönyben, és izzadt arccal tántorgott, elcsigázottan hagyta, hogy Ludwig a másik mosdó mellé ültesse, és odabilincselje.

Mielőtt kimentek volna, Arthur odavetette:

– Egy órát kaptok, egy perccel sem többet!

Alfred úgy gondolta, hogy színi iskolát kellett volna végeznie, mert remekül tud alakítani. Alig csukódott be a gyökér bátyja mögött az ajtó, Lovino már aggodalmasan meg is érintette a karját.

– Megvertek? Istenem.

– Ezek a vadállatok két napja kínoznak – hörögte. – Bejárásuk van apád irodájába és ki akarják rabolni a széfjét. A kombinációt kérdezték tőlem, de én azt nem tudom!

– Én még kevésbé – csóválta meg a fejét.

Döbbenetet színlelve meredt az olaszra.

– Mi? Augustus azt mondta, hogy a halála után neked kell kinyitnod a széfet.

Lovino kínlódó mosollyal a fejét csóválta.

– Neem, nem mondta meg nekem a kombinációt.

– Vagy megmondta, csak azt nem, hogy az a kombináció.

– Ezt meg hogy érted? – sandított rá.

– Hát, hogy van egy olyan szám… – megakadt, mert hirtelen nem jutott eszébe az a szó, amit Dyk pedig annyit mondott a tárgyalás alatt, de szerencsére beugrott – mittudomén, egy számsor, amihez nektek egy közös élményetek fűződik…

– Nem igazán bővelkedtünk közös élményekben az apámmal – dörmögte.

 _Legalább nem kell sokat tippelned_ – szerencsére visszanyelte, mielőtt kicsúszott volna. Inkább olyan óvatosan kérdezett, ahogy csak tudott:

– És édesanyád halála?

Lovino felkapta a fejét és összeszűkült szemekkel meredt Nedre.

– Tudod, mit mondott azután, hogy anya meghalt? – Remegtek az ajkai, az arca pedig kipirult, az a furcsa, kiálló tincs még jobban begöndörödött. Mégis nyugalmat erőltetett az arcára, és elmélyített hangon eljátszotta, hogy az apja. – Azt mondta: „Lovino, ne öntsd a gyászt szavakba."

– Ah, az érzelmekkel mindig is hadilábon állt – sóhajtotta Alfred.

– Tíz éves voltam! – fakadt ki.

Ez teszi az álomrablást ennyire hatékonnyá. Az agy álomként érzékeli a környezetét, és azt hiszi, hogy magában van, akkor pedig bőbeszédű és igazat mond, vagy azt, amit ő igaznak gondol. A legmogorvább, legszótlanabb embernek is pörögnek a fejében a gondolatok, aprócska hangok nyomják a szövegüket. Ha az elmétől kérdezel valamit, válaszol, és őszintén teszi mindezt. Lovinót most kérdezte, hát felelt, méghozzá úgy, ahogy éber pillanataiban soha nem tette volna. Azok után, ahogy Los Angelesben a nagybátyjával beszélt, nem.

– Életemben először szólított Lovinónak – idézte fel. – Korábban ő is becézett, mint anya, vagy Feli. Nem sokat volt otthon, és akkor is alig szólt hozzám, inkább Felivel foglalkozott. Akkor este… Feli végigsírta az éjszakát, és a végén velem kiabált, hogy találjam ki, miért hisztizik a húgom. Utána küldte bentlakásos iskolába, hogy… hogy is mondta, hogy tanuljon egy kis _fegyelmet._ Soha nem ment el meglátogatni, és nekem se akarta megengedni, mert a húgom hisztis, és az nem tesz jót nekem. Hisztis, mikor meghalt az anyja, ő pedig csak hét éves, és azt akarja, hogy valaki elmondja neki, mégis mi az isten történt!

Régi emlék volt, de láthatóan még mindig felzaklatta. Alfred igyekezett tisztázni magában a történteket, onnantól kezdve, hogy Lovino sosem volt túl jó kapcsolatban az apjával, addig, hogy az öreg Vargas ezek szerint a húgát kedvelte, egészen a neje haláláig, utána a lánykát elküldte valahova, majd ki is tagadta, miután ő Ludwig felesége lett. A hév, amivel a férfi a húgáról beszélt, arra engedett következtetni, hogy nagyon szerette a lányt. Ha pedig ő tíz éves volt az anyja halálakor, Feli pedig hét, akkor három év van köztük. Lovino mennyi idős? Nem lehet több harmincnál. Arthurral lehet egyidős. Inkább Arthur és Ludwig között valahol. Akkor a neje még fiatalabb lehetett, mint Francis.

Alfred a fogát szívta, és úgy döntött, témát vált.

– Ezek megölnek miket, ha nem mondjuk meg a kombinációt.

– Csak váltságdíjat akarnak – legyintett.

– Hallottam őket. Bezárnak minket a kocsiba, aztán velünk együtt a folyóba lökik.

Lovino a szemét forgatta és nagyot sóhajtott, majd a csempének döntötte a fejét.

– Tudjuk, mi van a széfben?

Végre egy kérdés, amire az eredeti forgatókönyv szerint válaszolhat!

– Az ajándékod. Apád azt mondta, ott van a legnagyobb ajándéka számodra. – És mi lehet egy üzletember legnagyobb ajándéka? – A végrendelet.

Lovino nem volt lenyűgözve. Zavartan pillantott rá.

– Úgy tudtam, az az ügyvédeknél van.

– Náluk is van egy – helyesbített. – De az lesz az érvényes, ha te úgy döntesz. A Vargas Auguste Konszern feldarabolásáról szól. Hogy szét kell zilálni az apád cégbirodalmát.

Lovino meghökkent és felnevetett.

– Tegyem tönkre az örökségem? Miért javasolna az apám ilyet?

– Ne tőlem kérdezd.

Elfordult. Lázasan törte a fejét, hogy mit mondhatna még, hogyan tudna még információt kicsikarni. Nem jutott eszébe semmi.

Vajon ő minek örült volna legjobban? Ő mit szeretett volna hallani az apjától? Egyszer találkozott vele, de akkor nem jutottak el a beszélgetésig, amint megtudta, ki ül vele szemben, ököllel arcba nyomta, pont úgy, ahogy az összes testvére tette volna a helyében. Egy seggfej volt az öreg, aki tíz év házasság után ráunt Arthur anyjára, meg a négy gyerekükre, és megpattant Amerikába. Az ő anyjával talán egy hónapot kavart, majd otthagyta a várandós Ameliát, hogy kezdjen magával valamit. Alice szentül meg volt róla győződve, hogy „az amerikai ribanc" csábította el tőle a férjét, ezért nem volt hajlandó segíteni nekik, nem mintha Angliából olyan sokat tehetett volna értük.

Utána nem sokat hallottak a férfiról. Nyolc évvel ezelőtt került elő utoljára, mikor megkereste Alice-t, hogy szánja-bánja, szeretne visszajönni. Azt a két hetet szúrta ki, amikor egyik gyereke se volt otthon. Ők már csak arra jöttek haza, hogy az anyjuk egy pozitív terhességi teszttel, zokogva ül a nappali közepén. A kis Peter csak fényképről, meg a bátyjai érzékletes leírásából ismerte az öreget. Vele kapcsolatban egyikük sem fogta vissza magát.

Talán egy dolognak örült volna. Nem hitte volna el, de jól esett volna, ha hallja.

– Szeretett téged. A maga módján.

– A maga módján – horkantott fel Lovino. Alfred pont ugyanezt mondta volna a helyében. – A halála előtt… még utoljára odahívott magához. Már alig tudott beszélni, de mindenképpen mondani akart még valamit. Magához húzott, de nem értettem meg, csak egy szót.

Alfred felé fordult, hogy lássa az összeszorított állkapcsát, hogy milyen vádlón bámulja a szemközti oldalon a furnér-lemez budiajtókat.

– Azt mondta, „csalódott".

Összeszorított szemmel, szaggatottan sóhajtott.


	5. Old Souls

**Old Souls**

Ledobta a maszkot az egyik székbe, és Kikuhoz sietett. Francis állt a japán mellett, és egy bögréből vizet adott neki, ha agóniájából feltámadt annyira, hogy kérjen.

– Hogy van?

– Nagyon szenved.

– A mélyebb szinteken jobb lesz, csökkenni fognak a fájdalmai.

– És ha meghal? – pillantott rá aggódva.

– Legrosszabb esetben, mikor felébred, semmire sem fog emlékezni.

Megfeszült az állkapcsa a gondolatra. Az a viszonylag pozitív gondolat sem nyugtatta, hogy a börtönbe bejöhet hozzá a fia látogatóba.

Kiku hörgött. Ránézett, a japán pedig darabosan bár, de magabiztosan kijelentette:

– Ludwig… én akkor is… állni fogom a szavamat.

– Értékelem a jó szándékát, de mikor felébred, arra sem fog emlékezni, hogy ki vagyok. A várót fogja érezni a valóságnak. Ősz öregember lesz.

– Megkeseredett leszek? – idézte magát a kyotói háztetőről.

– És magányos – bólintott.

– Nem. Visszajövök. És újra fiatalok leszünk mindketten.

Felnyögött, és a sebéhez kapott. Francis megakadályozta, hogy a férfi feltépje a kötést. Szánta a férfit – az álom egyik hátulütője, hogy nem lehet elájulni a fájdalomtól. Benyugtatózott álomban az ember átélheti, hogy milyen órákon, napokon át szenvedni, küzdeni. Megtapasztalhatja a saját határait, kiderítheti, hogy kicsoda valójában, mindezt úgy, hogy a valóságos teste nincs veszélyben.

Ludwig ezzel foglalkozott a hadseregnél. Álomkutató volt, és segített trenírozni a katonákat. És Feli… ő a társa volt minden kutatásában és ihletadója minden megcsömörlött pillanatában.

Francis egyszerre az asztalra támaszkodott, és keményen felnézett rá.

– Miért voltál a váróban?

Csak a fejét csóválta. Ez közel sem a legmegfelelőbb pillanat arra, hogy ezt megbeszéljék, ráadásul a francia kölyök így is jobban belefolyt az életébe, mint kellett volna. Vagy nem volt elég elutasító, vagy Francis volt nagyon makacs, mert nem hagyta annyiban.

– Úgy vetted rá a többieket, hogy folytassák a munkát, hogy nem mondtad el nekik az igazságot.

– Milyen igazságot?

– Azt, hogy bármelyik pillanatban átgázolhat rajtunk a _te_ tehervonatod. Nem mondtad el, hogy Feli úgy tombol benned, min egy álomfutó. És hogy nemcsak Vargas agyának mélyére megyünk, hanem a te agyad mélyére is. És nem hiszem, hogy az kellemes hely.

Csak egy pillanatra nézett bele a fiatal férfi általában barátságosan csillogó, de most acélkemény szemébe. Ahhoz éppen elég volt, hogy tudja, nem fogja feladni. A nyakára fog járni, amíg el nem mondja, vagy adott esetben kitálal Arthurnak.

Nagyot sóhajtott.

– Együtt dolgoztunk Felivel. Együtt kutattuk a mesterséges álmokat aztán aztán az álombeli álmokat, és én egyre mélyebbre akartam menni. Egyre tovább. De azzal nem számoltam, hogy a röpke órák hosszú évekké válnak ott a mélyben.

Elég volt kimondania, és eszébe jutottak a kísérletezéssel töltött percek. Valós időben mindig csak öt percet töltöttek odalenn. Öt perc itt, egy óra ott. Álomban az álom, és már napok, hetek, hónapok, évek. Feli városméretű katedrálisaiban és Ludwig kocka-paradoxonaiban sétáltak, beszélgettek, szeretkeztek, és próbálták megragadni a különbséget éberség és valóság között. Végül Feli rájött, hogy a pörgettyűje nem dől el az álomban.

Apró dolognak tűnik. Az is, elvégre örökké ott van Ludwig bal zsebében, és akkor se veszik észre, ha viszonylag szűk nadrág van rajta. Viszont ez az apróság meggyőzi őt az ébren töltött pillanataiban, hogy most azokat a perceit éli, amiket nem tud megismételni, amik egyszer történnek meg és visszafordíthatatlanok. Hogy nem valaki más álmában van, hanem az életét éli.

Amint elterjedt az álomjárók körében a totem, drasztikusan esett az öngyilkosok száma. Ludwig a maga nemében ismert és elismert ember lett. De ez nem volt elég. Folytatni akarta.

– A mélység csapdába ejt. Mire megérkeztünk a tudatalattink partjára, már nem tudtuk, mi a valóság. Teremtettünk magunknak egy külön világot, ami csak a mienk volt. Éveken át dolgoztunk rajta.

– Meddig voltatok ott?

– Több, mint ötven évig.

Francis elborzadt

– Úristen. Hogy bírtátok ki?

Halványan elmosolyodott. Eszébe jutott Feli, ahogy nevetve megáll, és az ég felé löki a karjait, a földből pedig kinő egy épület, olyan apró részletekkel, ami mellett a Sagrada Falmilia vagy bármelyik gótikus katedrális labdába sem rúghat.

– Eleinte élveztük az isteni hatalmat. Csak semmi nem volt valódi, amit teremtettünk. Egy idő után én úgy éreztem, hogy nem tudok tovább ott élni.

– Feli nem így volt vele?

– Feli száműzte az igazságot – hajtotta le a fejét keserűen. – Bezárta valahová mélyre. Pedig kezdetben tudta, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy elfelejti. Neki a váró lett a valóság.

– Mi lett, mikor felébredtetek?

Kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy vallatáson. Francis pedig, a fene vigye el, remekül kérdezett.

– Nehéz visszatérni, miután lenn voltál évekig, évtizedekig. Megint fiatal testbe kerülni a megvénült lelkeddel. Valós időben mindössze két órát voltunk távol. Aznap este érkezett hozzánk vendégségbe a bátyám és a felesége, és amíg a pulyka a sütőben volt, elvégeztük a kutatást – halvány, nosztalgikus mosolyra húzódott az ajka, ahogy eszébe jutott a bátyja arca. – Talán akkor láttam először és utoljára Gilbertet igazán aggódni. Azt mondta, nagyon furcsa képet vágtam, és Feli… Feli nem volt rendben.

Felesége gyönyörű angyalarca, a gondterheltség ránca a két szeme között. Két ujja közé csippentette azt a furcsa, soha le nem lapuló tincsét, és a semmibe meredt, gyakran hosszú percekig…

– Láttam, hogy bántja valami, de csak nagyon sokára vallotta be, hogy micsoda. Egy rögeszme rabja lett: a világunkat álomnak hitte.

Francis levegő után kapott.

– Azt gondolta, hogy vissza kell jutnunk az igazi valóságba, és ez csak úgy lehetséges, ha megöljük magunkat.

A francia odébb botladozott, és lerogyott egy székre. Elborzadva meredt Ludwigra.

– És a fiatok?

– Projekciónak hitte.

Hiába kutatta évekig, azt még mindig nem tudta, hogy az álmot miért érzékeli az agy valóságnak. Miért viselkedik úgy ebben a közegben, mintha ébren lenne… miért jeleníti meg a lelki szemei előtt a felesége gyönyörű, karcsú testét, ahogy testétől eltartott karokkal áll, mintha madár lenne, ami mindjárt felszáll. Állt a tóparton, és a szélbe tartotta az arcát, lehunyt szemmel élvezte a hűs légáramlatot, miközben a lábujjait a homokba fúrta.

Beleégett a tudatába ez a kép. Percekig nézte néma ámulattal a nőt, és mire észbe kapott, már ott állt mellette, a lábai maguktól vitték közelebb hozzá, a kezének nem tudott parancsolni, mikor a magasba emelkedett, hogy megérintse azt az éteri szépséget. A saját érzelmei mindig zavarba hozták, és hiába gondolkodott rajta napokig, ült le, és fogalmazta meg szóról szóra, hogy mit fog mondani, aztán gyakorolta hónapokig, mert mindig azt gondolta, hogy nem ez a legmegfelelőbb alkalom, dadogott, mikor megkérte a kezét. Még letérdelni is elfelejtett. Feli mosolya olyan édes volt, hogy a szíve sajdult belé. Élete végéig azt a mosolyt akarta látni.

Kezdetben úgy volt, de azután minden megváltozott. Feli nem mosolygott többé. Gyakran lett ideges, semmiségeken felkapta a vizet, Romeo minden butaságáért vagy gyermeki esetlenségéért kiabált.

– Nyugodj meg! – kiáltott rá, és szinte elrántotta mellőle a fiát.

A besiető sógornője kezébe nyomta a gyereket, és csak a pillantásával kérte, hogy menjen. Visszafordult a hajába tépő nőhöz, és megfogta a kezeit, összecsókolta.

– Nyugodj meg. Ne bántsd a kicsit.

– Ő nem az én fiam – zihálta. – Az én fiam nem ilyen. Romeo tökéletes.

– Feli, ő Romeo.

– Az anyja vagyok! – csattant fel. – Csak meg tudom mondani, hogy valódi-e!

És a borzalom, amikor nem merte többé beengedni a konyhába, mikor kitalálta, hogy vendéglőbe járnak, vagy úgy időzítette a munkájukat, hogy ne Felinek kelljen főzni, mert a nő minden alkalommal eljátszott a késekkel. Nem bírta nézni. Kipróbálta az élüket, mindegyiket addig élezte, míg egy lehulló fűszálat is félbe tudott volna hasítani velük. Pusztán óvatosságból nem engedte, hogy főzzön, de Feli átlátott rajta.

– Miért nem akarsz hazajönni velem? – kérdezte ábrándozva.

– Itthon vagyok – felelte remegő gyomorral. – Feli, itthon vagyunk.

– Álmodsz, Ludo. Olyan régóta álmodunk, ideje lenne felébredni.

– De ha ez az én álmom – próbálkozott észérvekkel –, akkor miért nem tudom irányítani?

– Mert nem tudod, hogy álmodsz.

Felnézett rá azokkal a gyönyörű, borostyánszín szemeivel, és Ludwignak egymás után háromszor kellett megpörgetnie a pörgettyűt, hogy biztosan tudja, ébren van.

– Azt mondta, nem tudom lebeszélni róla. Hiába könyörögtem, érveltem, hiába mondtam neki _bármit_ , eltökélte, hogy megteszi, de nem volt képes rá egyedül. Túlságosan szeretett engem. Az évfordulónkon állt elő a tervével.

Minden évben ugyanabban a müncheni hotelben éjszakáztak. Külön töltötték a napot, Ludwig rohangált a maga dolga után, Feli pedig ezt a napot minden évben kivette, hogy együtt töltse a bátyjával. Néha mesélt róla, hogy van, mit csinál, vagy hogy már az ő beszédén is érződik a hosszú, külföldön töltött idő, és hogy mennyire rémültek voltak mind a ketten, mikor észrevették, hogy lassacskán elfelejtik a saját anyanyelvük. Ludwig ilyenkor mindig felajánlotta, hogy költözzenek Olaszországba, de a nő csak a fejét rázta, és azt mondta, hogy neki a hazájáról az apja jut eszébe, arról pedig a velencei lányiskola, ahová bezárta.

Ugyanazt a lakosztályt vették ki minden évben. Ludwig már rutinosan sétált végig a folyosókon, kezében a virágcsokorral, lecsippantotta a mágneskártyát, és megdermedt a küszöbön.

A szobán mintha tornádó söpört volna végig. A könnyebben mozdítható bútorokat feldöntötték, a párnákat feltépték, tollak szálltak a levegőben. Az ablakok sarkig nyitva voltak, a késő-tavaszi éjszakák kellemesen hűvös levegője töltötte be a helyiséget. Óvatosan lépett előre néhányat, és lenézett, mikor roppant a talpa alatt valami. Egy pezsgőspohár szára volt, mellette a szőnyegen a pörgettyű hevert. Lehajolt, felvette, úgy szorította, hogy a lekerekített perem fájón a tenyerébe vágott.

– Feli? – kiáltott fel.

– Itt vagyok.

A hang irányába kapta a fejét. Az egyik ablakon át látta, hogy Feli a szemközti ablakpárkányon ül. Ludwig el sem tudta képzelni, hogy jutott át abba a lakosztályba.

– Mit keresel te ott?

– Gyere ide.

A két ablak között nem volt több három méternél. Ludwig kétségbeesetten rázta a fejét.

– Nem, te gyere be szépen a szobába. Rendben? Nagyon kérlek, Feli, gyere le onnan.

– Nem – rázta a fejét, és eltökélten nézett a férjére: – Most le fogunk ugrani, együtt. Mind a ketten.

– Nem ugrunk le. Kérlek, Feli, hallgass rám. Ha leugrasz, nem ébredsz fel egy másik világban. Ha leugrasz, meghalsz. Ezért most szépen visszajössz. Gyere be, és beszéljük meg ezt a dolgot.

– Eleget beszéltünk.

A mélység fölé tartotta a lábát, és a cipője aláhullt a hétemeletnyi mélységbe. Ludwig kiszáradt torokkal nézett utána, de nem merte megvárni, míg földet ér. Könyörögve nézett fel a nőre.

– Feli…

– Gyere ki hozzám, vagy most rögtön leugrom – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Oké. Megbeszéljük, jó? Rendben?

Eldobta a virágot, és óvatosan kimászott az ablakpárkányra. Széles volt, biztonságosan tudott ülni rajta, az épület homlokzatát megtörő párkány pedig pont olyan magasságban volt, hogy meg tudja támasztani rajta a lábát, és biztonságosnak érezze.

– Arra kérlek, bízz bennem, és gyere velem.

Megszorította a pörgettyűt. Hirtelen vágyott rá, hogy megpörgesse, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy nem álmodik

– Ezt ne kérd. Ezt ne kérd, drága. Nem lehet, nem tehetem. Kérlek, Feli… – kétségbeesetten próbált kitalálni valamit. – Gondolj Romeóra!

– Ha nélküled teszem meg, úgyis elveszik őket tőled.

Kihűlt a bensője.

– M-miért mondod ezt?

– Átadtam egy levelet az ügyvédünknek. Megírtam benne, hogy nem érzem magam biztonságban. Mert megfenyegettél, hogy megölsz.

– Mi? Miért írtál ilyet?

– Szeretlek, drágám.

Egy pillanatra visszanézett a szobára. Ha Feli valóban leírta ezt, akkor a szoba tökéletes bizonyíték. Dulakodtak, felborogattak mindent.

– Mire jó ez? Miért teszed ezt velem?

Az ő hangja elcsuklott, nem úgy Felié, aki lelkesen mondta, őszinte hittel:

– Így már bűntudat nélkül hagyhatod itt Romeót, és hazamehetünk, az igazi Romeóhoz!

Mosolygott rá, azzal az angyali arccal, amibe Ludwig beleszeretett. Lehunyta a szemét és úgy mondta fel a mondókát, mint egy kisiskolás a kötelező memoritert, Ludwig pedig kiabált, és félt, mint addig még soha.

– Vársz egy vonatra.

– Nem, nem! Feli, nyisd ki a szemed, nézz rám!

– Egy vonatra, ami elvisz messzire.

– Feli, ne csináld ezt, ez őrültség!

– Reméled, hogy oda visz, ahova akarod.

– Nézz rám! Romeo, Gilbert és Roderich!

– Nem tudhatod biztosan…

– Rájuk gondolj! Vár a családod!

– De nem is fontos.

– Hallgass meg, Feli, figyelj rám!

– Mert ott is együtt lesztek.

Leugrott. Ludwig talán üvöltött, talán sikoltott. Nem tudta. Fogalma sem volt róla, mi történik, csak Felit látta, a gyönyörű Felit, ahogy feláll, aprócska lába éppen elfértek a párkányon, megemelte a karjait, hogy megint úgy nézzen ki, mint egy felszállni készülő madár. Lehunyt szemmel, a világot kizárva mondta el a verset, a végén pedig elrugaszkodott, és az első pillanatban Ludwig kinyújtotta felé a kezét, mert olybá tűnt, hogy egyenesen a karjaiba repül. Utánakapott, mikor zuhanni kezdett.

Pislogott, hogy eltűnjön a hotel nyitott ablaka, hogy a szenvedő Kikut lássa, és Francist, aki úgy szorította a széke karfáját, hogy úgy tetszett, mindjárt elpattan a gyenge műanyag.

– Három pszichiátertől is szerzett igazolást arra, hogy nem elmebeteg. Ezek után esélyem sem volt, hogy higgyenek nekem, ha elmondom az igazságot. Így hát, megszöktem. Otthagytam a családom, és azóta sem mehettem vissza hozzájuk.

Francis nyelt egyet, és hirtelen megkeményedő pillantással kelt fel.

– Feli egy kísértet. A bűntudatod szülte őt. Nem te okoztad a feleséged halálát, hanem egy rögeszme. – Odalépett mellé. Csak egy pillantást vetett Kikura, aztán ismét a szemébe nézett. – Ezt a munkát csak akkor tudjuk befejezni, ha nem vádolod tovább magad, és végre szembenézel vele. Én segítek legyőzni őt.

– Nem, ez…

Közbevágott:

– A többiekért teszem. Mert ők még csak nem is sejtik, hogy tőled kell a legjobban félniük idelenn.

Lassan bólintott. Nem tudta tovább állni a pillantását. Kinézett, a gyártelep felett bámulta az eget. Hirtelen mozgást látott. Hunyorogva bámulta azt a pontot, és a következő pillanatban kiszúrta a következő fedezék mögé igyekvő felfegyverzett projekciót.

– Indulnunk kell.

Arthur nem tudta, hogy a csigaevő mivel hozta ki ennyire Ludwigot a sodrából, de elég volt egyetlen pillantás a német arcára, hogy inkább ne is akarja tudni. Arra azért figyelmeztette, hogy az álarcát vegye fel, mielőtt berobban a fürdőbe, hogy a legjobb SS-tiszt hangján üvöltse el magát:

– Na halljuk!

Lovino felkapta a fejét.

– Kérem, én próbálkoztam, de nem jöttem rá, csak találgatni tudnék…

Ludwig nem szarozott. Az övéből előrántotta a pisztolyát, és Lovino fejének tartotta, míg a másik kezével tárcsázott a mobilján egy számot. Várt egy kicsit, majd Lovino füléhez tartotta a készüléket.

– Helyes, várom a tippeket. Ott van a társunk az apád irodájában, te fogod diktálni neki, mit üssön be. Gyerünk, Lovino, mondd az első hat számot, ami eszedbe jut!

– Semmi értelme.

– A számokat!

Lovino dacosan bámult a maszk résébe, mire Ludwig Alfred irányába lendítette a fegyvert. Korábban nem volt szó ilyesmiről, Arthur is megijedt egy pillanatra, hát még Al, aki egy pillanatra önmaga volt, és nem Ned bácsi. Szerencsére gyorsan észbe kapott.

– Mondasz hat számot, most rögtön!

Lovino sorolni kezdte:

– Öt, kettő, nyolc… négy, kilenc, egy.

Ludwig a maga füléhez kapta a telefont és belehallgatott. Csalódottan ciccenve állt fel.

– Hát ezzel mellélőttél. Na jó. A zsákot, autózunk egyet.

Előbb a Nednek maszkírozott Alfredra, majd Lovino fejére húzták a zsákot. Végig egymás mellett vezették őket, és a nagy fehér furgonban is egymás mellé ültették őket. Mikor Arthur becsatolta az övét, Lovino idegesen felkiáltott:

– Holtan nem érünk semmit. Hallják?

Yao nem válaszolt neki, csak rácsöppentett három cseppet a zsákra a spéci kotyvalékából, amitől az olasz azonnal beájult. Nem annyira, hogy átessen egy másik álomállapotba, csak annyira, hogy ne érzékelje a külvilágot, amíg leviszik.

Alfred nagyot szusszanva ugrott ki a kocsiból és tépte le a fejéről a zsákot.

– Na mesélj! – nézett rá.

– A kapcsolata az apjával még durvább, mint hittük.

– Ennyit tudtál meg?

Ludwig a változatosság kedvéért úgy döntött, pozitívan szemléli a világot:

– Minél nagyobb a válság, annál nagyobb a katarzis.

– Ha tényleg katasztrofális köztük a viszony, akkor hogyan fogjuk megbékíteni őket?

– Éppen azon voltam! – kiáltotta sértődötten Alfred.

Ludwig intett Yaónak és Francisnek, hogy siessenek egy kicsit jobban. Egyikük sem volt elragadtatva, nekik kellett hozni Kikut.

– Húzzunk bele, a projekciók a nyakunkon vannak. Most kell tovább mennünk, amíg még megtehetjük.

Arthur bólintott, és a fal mellől felragadott egy félautomata, távcsővel kiegészített puskát. A hangárajtó mellett volt néhány nyitott, az időtől már megvakult ablak. Ezek egyikén kukkantott ki, és hajolt félre azonnal egy rövid sorozat elől. Egy szívverésnyit várt és viszonozta a tüzet. A projekció összeesett, de egy másik lépett a helyére. Azt is leszedte, és már volt egy lélegzetvételnyi szünete arra, hogy kinyithassa a garázsajtót. Ezzel megszűnt a viszonylag védett, ámbár a látóterét erősen korlátozó fedezéke, helyette kapott egy olyat, ami igazából nem is fedezte. Tárcsere közben morogva káromkodott, és azon tűnődött, miért nem tudnak kifogyhatatlan tárú fegyverekről álmodni. Mert azokat a projekciók ugyanolyan örömmel használnák, mint ők.

Alfred ütögette meg a vállát és húzta félre.

– Ide most egy merészebb álom kell, tesó!

A vállához kapta a gránátvetőjét, és egyet lőtt a projekciók fedezékére. Arthur rángatózó ajakkal figyelte, hogyan ugrálnak le a tetőről, öt emelet magasról a lángoló ruhájú katonák. Egyik se élte túl.

– Miért is Arthur lesz a második szint álmodója? – kérdezte Alfred hangosan. – Atom béna.

Emelte a fegyverét, hogy seggbelője, de Ludwig a csőre tette a kezét és nagyon csúnyán nézett.

– Arthur érti a dolgát – vetette oda Alfrednek. – És most mind beszálltok az autóba.

Szemét forgatva engedelmeskedett, és elfoglalta az ülését Yao mögött, hogy a férfinek ne kelljen messzire menni, mikor a fejére kell tenni a fejhallgatót. Eredetileg mellette ült volna, de ha mögötte van, akkor kisebb eséllyel sérül, ha Yaónak mégis kedve támadna fogócskázni egyet a srácokkal.

Két sarkot mentek, addig Alfred elmesélte, mit szedett ki Lovinóból.

– A neheztelését át kell irányítanunk az apjáról a keresztapjára – mondta ki az egyetlen értelmes lehetőséget.

– Kinyírjuk az egyetlen pozitív kapcsolatát? – hüledezett Francis.

– Nem – vigyorodott el Alfred. – Kibékítjük a jó apucival, és leleplezzük a csúnya, gonosz keresztapját. Igazából Vargasnak kéne fizetnie minket.

Arthur Ludwigra sandított.

– Na és a testőrség? Lentebb még durvább lesznek.

Ludwig az állát dörgölve tűnődött, majd döntött:

– Segítségül hívjuk Senor Fernándezt.

– Nem!

Al kérdőn bámulta őket.

– Átnyergeltünk valami rossz szappanoperára? Ki az a Fernández?

– Egy rossz ötlet!

– Abban a percben, hogy rászállunk Vargasra a hotelben, lerohan minket a testőrsége – próbálta felfesteni Ludwig a rájuk váró képet. – Bevetjük Senor Fernándezt, éppen ahogy a Bondevik-melóban.

– Akkor segített?

– Épp az a baj, hogy nem! Az alany rájött, hogy álmodik, és a tudatalattija széttépett minket!

– Kudarcból tanul az ember, nem? – tárta szét a karját Al.

– Kell majd valami elterelés – váltott témát Ludwig. – Arthur? Van valami ötleted?

Még le volt ragadva ennél a képtelen ötletnél, hát kicsit dühösebben és sokkal erősebben hangsúlyozva beszélt, mint máskor.

– Mittudomén! Szereti a… nem tudom, kertészkedést, meg a főzés a hobbija és… állítólag sokkal kedvesebb a csinos nőkhöz mint a férfiakhoz, fogalmam sincs, mivel akarod elterelni a figyelmét?

– Ami azt illeti, van raktáron egy csinos hölgyem. Ő majd megfelel?

Ludwig rábólintott. Arthur a fejét csóválva ragadta meg az álomhozóból a maga csövét és illesztette a karjába. A többiek hasonlóképp tettek. Ludwig, miután elkészült, megkocogtatta Yao vállát.

– Kérlek, nagyon figyelj rá, hogy vezetsz. Odalenn nagyon instabil lesz minden.

Yao az utat nézve bólogatott. Arthur ismét elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon nem lett volna-e jobb ötlet szerezni egy ülésmagasítót a tökmag kínainak. Alig látott ki a kormány mögül

– Vigyázz, hogy jól időzíts. Ha elrontjuk, nincs több dobásunk.

– Benyomom előtte a zenét, a többi rajtatok múlik. Szép álmokat, fiúk!

Megnyomta az álomhozó gombját, és Arthur alázuhant az álom következő szintjére.


	6. Mombasa

**Mombasa**

Fancis a modern hotel átriumában eszmélt fel. Egy padon ült, Arthur mellett, aki közönyösen nézelődött. Pár másodpercnyi fejtörésébe került, hogy rájöjjön: az ide-oda, látszatra céltalanul kószáló, öltönyös biztonsági őrök mozgását fürkészi. Egyszerre a bejárat felé bökött az állával:

– Feltűnt Señor Fernández.

Valójában csak Ludwig jött be és vágott át az előtéren hosszú lépteivel. Jóformán feltépte a hotel kávézójának az ajtaját. Francis nagyon megörült, amiért olyan szilárdra tervezte ezt a holmit.

– Az autóban nem nagyon fejtettétek ki, hogy ez az ötlet mégis micsoda.

Arthur fintorgott.

– Ez egy borzasztóan hülye trükk. Állítólag Vargasnak szembe kéne szállnia tőle a saját tudatalattijával.

Azon az ajtón, amin Ludwig az imént bement, most egy egészen gyönyörű, szőke hölgy tipegett ki, vörös koktélruhája selyemfénnyel ragyogott. Francis utánafordult, mire Arthur gunyorosan megjegyezte:

– Az Alfred.

– Gondolhattam volna, egy rendes nő nem venne fel egy ilyen régóta divatjamúlt darabot – bólintott. – A trükkel mi is a probléma?

– Az, hogy a célszemély megtudja, hogy álmodik. Kvázi felhívjuk a figyelmét magunkra.

– Hah, Ludwig maga mondta, hogy azt nem szabad.

– Legalább most már látod, hogy mennyire veszi komolyan Ludwig a saját szabályait – forgatta a szemét Arthur.

* * *

Ludwig csak egy pillantást vetett az ajtóval szemben ücsörgő Francisékre, és indult a kávézó felé. Odabenn az asztaloknál projekciók folytattak kedélyes társalgást. Egy pillanatra megállt, hogy jól hallja-e, és valóban: az emberek egyik fele angolul, a másik fele olaszul beszélt, néha a mondat közepén váltva a két nyelv között. Mint Feli drága, mikor nagy ritkán felkapta valamin a vizet.

Megrázta magát.

Lovino az asztalnál ült, mellette Alfreddal, aki egy magazinokból összemontázsolt szőke nő alakjában üldögélt a férfi oldalán.

– Talán untatom? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Alfred.

– Hogy? – kapta fel a fejét Lovino.

Érdekesek az álombéli eltolódások. Ő maga már bő másfél perce itt van, Lovino meg még csak most érkezett.

– Kért, hogy meséljek magamról. De mintha nem figyelne rám.

– E-elnézést, elkalandoztam. Bocsánat.

Mikor Alfredra pillantott, nyoma sem volt az arcán a bosszúságnak, a szája sarka is felfelé görbült. Egészen Alfred felé fordult, aki egy pillanatra mintha megrettent volna a hirtelen ráirányuló figyelemtől.

Gyorsan közelebb ment, még mielőtt az olasz vér kiütközött volna a férfin és elkezdett volna igazán nyomulni.

– Mr Vargas, nemde?

Lovino felpillantott rá, Alfred pedig felragadott egy szalvétát. Ludwig gyorsan átlépett Lovino másik oldalára, hogy a férfi ne Alfredot figyelje.

– Üdvözlöm, Eduard von Bock, marketinges, a… – Hiba volt a „marketinges" szót kimondania, Lovino abban a pillanatban elfordult. Alfredra pillantott: – A hölgy pedig…

– Távozik – mosolygott fel rá Alfred angyali arccal, és odatolta Lovino elé a szalvétát. – Ha társaságra vágyna.

Lovino nem nézett a szalvétára, csak a távozó nőalak ringó csípőjét figyelte. Ludwig figyelmét mindenesetre nem kerülte el, hogy Alfred az első lépésnél még magassarkúban, utána viszont balerinacipőben volt.

– Nemigen látja őt többet – jegyezte meg. – Hacsak nem tényleg hat számjegyű a telefonszáma. Mindemellett sajátos ismerkedési mód ellopni valakinek a tárcáját.

Lovino először a szalvétát nézte meg, majd pánikszerű mozdulattal a zsebéhez kapott. Végigtúrta és egészen jókedvűen felnevetett.

– Az ördögbe! Legalább a tárca megért vagy…

– …ötszáz dollárt, nem igaz? – fejezte be helyette Ludwig. – Ne aggódjon miatta, az embereim visszaszerzik.

Alig mondta ki, a kávézó pultjánál ülő biztonsági őr a füléhez emelte a kezét és kisietett. Lovino nyelt egyet, és zavartan pillantott fel Ludwigra.

– Bocsánat, mit is mondott, ki maga?

– Eduard von Bock, marketinges. – Bizalmasan közelebb hajolt: – De tudjuk, hogy ez nem igaz. Valójában Señor Fernández vagyok, gondolom felismert, uram. Én vezetem az itteni testőrségét.

– Testőrség? Az jár a szobához?

– Nem, az én dolgom a személyi védelem egy egészen különleges módja. A tudatalatti védelem.

Lovino egy pillanat alatt megértette.

– Úgy érti, álombeli? Rám küldtek egy extraktort?

– De mi megvédjük önt – sietett leszögezni.

Tettetett mozdulattal körbenézett, mintha azt figyelné, hogy ki hallgatja ki őket. Nagyot dobbant a szíve, mikor az előtérben észrevett egy guggoló, aranybarna hajú kisfiút. Lovino mellette ökölbe szorította a kezét, a projekciók beszélgetése akadozni kezdett. Ludwig elfordította a fejét a kisfiútól, és igyekezett minél nyugodtabb hangot megütve ott folytatni, ahol abbahagyta.

– Minden jel arra mutat, hogy valaki be akar hatolni az álmain keresztül az elméjébe. Tudnia kell, hogy veszélyben van. A támadók itt vannak.

Lovino nagyot nyelt és lopva körülnézett. Felkapta a fejét, mikor pár másodpercre heves vihar támadt. Ludwig álombeli tapasztalatai alapján arra tippelt, hogy Arthur képébe loccsant egy adag víz. Inkább nem akarta tudni, mit művel odafenn Yao. Azután pláne nem, miután az egész szoba megdőlt. Lovino rémülten meredt a csészéjében megdőlő vízszintre, néhány pohár leszánkázott az asztalról. A kávézó vendégei elhallgattak.

Most vagy soha.

– Érzi? Önt kiképezték erre a helyzetre, uram. A szokatlan időjárás és a gravitáció ingadozása jelzésértékű. Ez nem a valóság. Álomban van.

Egyszerre mindenki feléjük fordult. Lovino mereven a pultra szögezte a tekintetét, a hirtelen figyelemtől fülig vörösödött, és egész testében megfeszült. Ludwignak rémlett, hogy Arthur milyen jól szórakozott, mikor megtudta, hogy vállalatvezető létére Lovino Vargas gyűlöl nyilvánosság előtt beszélni vagy mutatkozni, és ha teheti, kerüli a felhajtást.

– Az ellenőrzés legegyszerűbb módja, ha felidézi, hogyan érkezett ebbe a hotelbe. Emlékszik rá?

– Nem… nem igazán.

– Jó. Lélegezzen mélyeket, ahogy tanulta. Fogadja el, hogy egy álomban van, és én a testőre vagyok. Megvan?

Lovino szaggatottan bólogatott. Lassan kiengedett a görcsös pózból, ezzel együtt a projekciók is visszatértek a beszélgetéshez.

– Ön se létezik?

– Nem. Az ön tudatalattija vetít ki engem. Azért küldtek, hogy megvédjem, ha egy extraktor megpróbálja bevonni egy álomba és attól tartok, most pontosan ez történik, Mr Vargas.

– Értem. Rendben. – Az arckifejezése alapján úgy tűnt, hogy vagy hányni fog, vagy idegösszeroppanást kap, de hogy rendben nem volt, az zicher. – Ki tud vinni innen?

– Az a dolgom. Jöjjön velem.

Felálltak, és kifelé vették az irányt. Ludwig fejében megfordult, hogy a karjánál fogva vezesse, de gyorsan ejtette. Feli ritkán mesélt a bátyjáról, de akkor mindig elpanaszolta, hogy mennyire nem tűri a testi érintést, és csak hébe-hóba hagyja magát megölelni.

* * *

– Azt eddig is tudtam, hogy kivételesen szép vagyok, de van valami oka annak, hogy hirtelen mind bámulni kezdtek?

Arthur lesajnáló pillantást vetett rá.

– Ha ennél is felfuvalkodottabb lennél, béka, esküszöm, hogy repülnél. És csak annyi történt, hogy Ludwig elkezdte felhívni Lovino figyelmét arra, hogy álmodik.

– Kellemetlennek tűnik.

– Az is. Ilyenkor a projekciók elkezdik keresni az álmodót. – Francis rápillantott. – Engem.

– És ööö… ilyenkor mit szoktatok csinálni?

Lazán vállat vont és törte a fejét valami értelmes válaszon. Itt és most ő volt a szaki, meg kell mutatnia ennek a nyavalyásnak, hogy csak egy botcsinálta útitárs. Egyáltalán, minek van idelenn?

– Rendszerint valahol máshol csinálunk egy kisebb balhét a figyelem elterelése végett, de szerintem attól most eltekinthetünk.

– Mert?

– Nem hiszem, hogy bejönne, meg előbb-utóbb úgyis elkezdenének koslatni a nyomomban. Ha jól játszunk, akkor előbb leszünk benn a hotelszobában, minthogy kiszúrnak.

A szöszi értőn hümmögött és végre befogta. Arthur hálás volt a pillanatnyi csendért a kérdések özönében. Egyszer bizony isten, megkérdezi Ludwigot, hogy mégis mire gondol, amikor összeválogatja az útitársakat. Ez a szerencsétlen kölyök azt se tudja, hogy mi merre hány méter, úgy kellett neki megtanítani mindent az alapoktól! A gondolatmenetét félbeszakította, hogy Francis hirtelen megragadta a gallérjánál és magához rántotta egy csókra.

Arthur egész testében megfeszült. Még fel sem fogta, mi történik, már vége is volt. Döbbenten bámult a kölyökre, aki egy egy bájos félmosoly után szétnézett. A projekciók még mindig őket nézték.

– Hát, ez nem jött be.

Lassan koppant, de akkor nagyon.

Francis megcsókolta. Még csak nem is szimpla szájrapuszi, nem, ez egy nyálas franciázás volt.

– A kurva anyád! – pattant fel, és sebesen elvágtatott a liftek felé.

Hallotta maga mögött felcsendülni a kölyök nevetését. És hiába nyomkodta a lift zárógombját, csak utolérte. Bosszúból behúzódott a lift sarkába, és felfelé menet nem volt hajlandó hozzászólni.

* * *

Kiku érezte a lövés tompa sajgását a mellében. Időről időre felköhögött, és átkozta magát, amiért nem húzta le a fejét már az első másodpercben. A lift simán állt meg, az ajtaja nesztelenül siklott félre. Egy csinos, szőke hölgy lépdelt felé, az arcán sanda mosoly, és elállta Kiku útját, mikor el akart lépni mellette. A nőre pislogott.

– Mr Honda, volna egy perce?

– Bocsásson, meg, de…

A nő gyöngéd mosollyal megcirógatta az arcát, ettől Kiku torkában elhaltak a szavak. Tágra nyílt szemekkel pislogott a nőre, aki a tükör felé fordította a fejét. Mivel a lift mindkét falán tükör volt, így a végtelenbe nyúlva csodálhatta meg saját zavarodott arckifejezését – és Alfred vigyorát.

– Örülök, hogy felébredt.

– Örülök, hogy van kedve tréfálni.

Ellökte a már normálisan kinéző férfit. Alfred nagyon büszke volt magára, alig tudott megállni a lábán, úgy rázta a nevetés. A fejét csóválva nyomta be egy magasabb emelet számát, és túrni kezdett a zsebében. Ugyanazt a bőrtárcát húzta elő, amit egy szinttel ezelőtt Kiku Lovino Vargas kezében látott. Talán nem véletlenül.

Alfred végigtúrta a papírokat, végül előhúzott egy fényképet, amin két kisgyerek Augustus Vargas meleltt egy szélforgót készített.

– Már megint ez a kép – dünnyögte Alfred.

Rá akart kérdezni, hogy mi volt, amíg ő kiütve hevert az előző szinten, de a világ megrázkódott alattuk, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia a lift falában, hogy ne essen el.

– Légörvényben van a gép? – nézett le a lift padlóján heverésző amerikaira.

Alfred elgondolkodva, még mindig fekve felelt:

– Nem, ez közelebbről jön. Yao bénázik.

Kiku egészen biztos volt benne, hogy az öregapja kisebbet nyögve és jóval elegánsabban tápászkodott volna fel.

– Ön egy másik emeleten szálljon ki. A tárcát dobja el, már keresik a testőrök.

– Rendben.

– Nyerjünk Ludwignak még pár percet.

* * *

Nem kellett hátranéznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, két projekció a nyomukban van.

– Be a mosdóba! – vakkantotta Lovinónak.

Az olasz habozás nélkül engedelmeskedett. Megszeppenten állt meg a fülkék előtt és Ludwigra meredt, aki elbújt az ajtó mellett és nyugalomra intette. Nem kellett sokáig várniuk, A projekciók csakhamar belökték az ajtót. Az elsőt elengedte, a másodikat pajzsként maga elé kapta. Belelőtt kettőt, közben a sarkával berúgta a mosdó bejáratát, hogy a folyosón ne lássák vagy hallják, hogy mi történik idebenn. A másik projekció is megpördült, és kapott egy golyót a fejébe.

Lovino hátratántorodott, ahogy a férfi kiterült előtte. Egy pillanattal később kifakadt:

– Mamma mia, San Giuseppe, mit művel?!

– Ezeket azért küldték, hogy elrabolják önt. – Újfent emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy próbálja fenntartani a megnyugtató hangszínt. – Bízzon bennem, és őrizze meg a nyugalmát. Együtt kell működnie velem, Mr Vargas.

Felnézett az olaszra, és átadta neki a saját fegyverét, hogy két kézzel folytathassa a motozást. A projekcióknál fegyverek mellett néha érdekességek is akadnak – az egyik munkája során volt egy olyan projekció, akinél megtalálták a teljes testőrség elhelyezkedését és munkarendjét.

– Ha ez egy álom, csak meg kell halnom, és felébredek, igaz?

Furcsán rezgett Lovino hangja. Ludwig felpillantott rá és a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Az olasz nagyot nyelt, és tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá, miközben a fejéhez tartotta a fegyvert. Ludwig lassan felegyenesedett.

– Nem tanácsolom, hogy megölje magát. Valószínűleg benyugtatózták. – Ha így halad, lassan a komplett tervet el kell mondania. – Ha most meghúzza a ravaszt, még lejjebb zuhan. Átkerül egy másik álomállapotba. Ezt ön is jól tudja… hiszen megtanulta. Eressze le a fegyvert uram. Adja ide.

Kinyújtotta a kezét. Lovino reszkető kézzel eresztette le a pisztolyt és adta vissza neki. Az egyik mosdókagylóhoz tántorgott, hogy megmossa az arcát. Ludwig kutatón fürkészte, és úgy döntött, Lovino nincs olyan állapotban, hogy ne beszéljen hozzá.

– Idézze fel uram, mi történt, mielőtt ide került. Mielőtt elaludt, hol volt?

– Rémlik, hogy… – beharapta az ajkát. – Emlékszem, hogy lövöldöztek, és hogy… esett. Igen, esett.

– Folytassa, kérem.

Lovino hirtelen kiegyenesedett.

– Ned bácsi! Elraboltak minket!

– És hová vitték? – puhatolózott.

– Eeehh… Egy kocsiba raktak minket.

– Ez megmagyarázza a rázkódásokat. Ön most is abban a kocsiban van!

– Rémlik, hogy szó volt valami… akartak valamit egy… egy széffel. A fenébe, miért nem emlékszem?! – fakadt ki.

A kiborulás határán volt. Így, idegesen, egészen úgy viselkedett mint Feli – reszketett, könnyek remegtek a szeme sarkában, de ő idegesen letörölte azokat, újra és újra, olykor még azelőtt, hogy megjelentek volna.

– Az álmot is nehéz felidézni az ébredés után. Évek alatt tanulja meg az ember. – Lovinónak jól esett a biztatás. Bólintott, és csípőre tett kézzel, hangosan fújtatva megállt Ludwig előtt. – Önt és Dyket azért vonták be ebbe az álomba, hogy kilophassanak valamit az agyából. Kiéből? Koncentráljon, és próbálja meg felidézni, mi az! Gondolkodjon!

Lovino újra és újra beszívta a levegőt, morgott, az ujjai a levegőben zongoráztak, ahogy kétségbeesetten próbált felidézni még valamit.

– Egy… egy kombináció! – csillant fel a szeme. – Azt mondták, mondjam a számokat, amik eszembe jutnak.

– Tehát egy számot akarnak kivonni a tudatalattijából, ami információt hordoz – vonta le a következtetést Ludwig. – Most egy hotelben vagyunk. Talán szobaszámot keresünk. Milyen számot keresünk, Mr Vargas? Próbálja meg felidézni, ez most nagyon fontos.

– Ööö… Ötös! Öt, kettő… mi is volt a harmadik, nem emlékszem, nem emlékszem!

Először érintette meg. Elkapta a vállát, hogy az olasz végre megnyugodjon.

– Minden rendben, uram. Ezzel már tudunk dolgozni.

Intett neki, hogy kövesse. A folyosón előhúzta a zsebéből a telefont és tárcsázta Arthur számát.

* * *

Arthur legközelebb a negyedik emelet közepén kegyeskedett hozzászólni. A 491-es szoba előtt cövekelt le.

– Ez az 528-as alatti szoba?

– Igen.

A zakója belső zsebéből elővett egy mágneskártyát és lehúzta a záron. Francis belépett a nyomában a szobába. Csak egy pillantással nézte meg, hogy minden úgy van-e a helyén, ahogy ő azt megtervezte, és melengette a lelkét, hogy az általa megálmodott kávé-drapp külső a „valóságban" is remekül mutat együtt.

Arthur nem volt ilyen figyelmes. Ő csak átcsörtetett a szobán a szekrényhez, és kitúrta a szobához járó széfből a robbanóanyag-lapokat. Éppen az asztalra mászott fel, hogy elérje a plafont, mikor megcsörrent a zsebében a telefon. Francis elképedten bámulta: ezek szerint az álomban van térerő?

– Már itt vagyunk – szólt bele. – Persze, egy perc és megyünk fel.

Már le is tette és visszacsúsztatta az ezüst készüléket a zsebébe.

– Ki volt az?

– Ludwig. Kezd hiányolni minket.

Értőn hümmögött. Utána csendesen élvezte, hogy az ajtófélfának támaszkodva nézheti, ahogy a másik nyújtózkodik. Arthur egy ponton elkáromkodta magát és lehajította a zakóját a földre, hogy mellényben folytassa a dolgát.

– Használsz időzítőt? – kérdezte.

– Nem, el kell találni a pillanatot. Ti alszotok, én meg megvárom a lökést, amit Yao küld majd.

– Mi jelzi, ha jön a lökés?

– Megszólal a zene. Azt meg, hogy mikor éri el az autó a híd szélét… – elhallgatott, mert lábujjhegyre kellett állnia – elég egyértelmű lesz. Így kapunk egy finom kis… összehangolt lökést. Ha elsietjük, nem fogunk kizökkenni. Ha pedig lekéssük, nem fogunk lejjebb esni.

– Miért? – ráncolta meg a homlokát.

– Mert a kocsink szabadesésben lesz. És aki zuhan, az súlytalan. Alapvető fizika, csigaevő.

Francis ciccegett. Az angol nagyon önelégült képet vágott.

* * *

Kiku Alfred kérésének megfelelően a hetediken szállt ki. Úgy tervezte, hogy megy egy kört, aztán visszamegy a földszintre. Még csak egy sarkot haladt, mikor egy biztonsági őt a nyomába szegődött. Magasabb volt nála, és ha Kiku nem tudta volna, hogy milyen helyzetben van, nem is figyelt volna fel rá, hogy egyre közelebb ér hozzá. Így azonban kicsit zavarta. Sietősebbre fogta, a férfi szintén, a végén már rohant.

Bevágta Vargas tárcáját a folyosó közepén lévő tároló-dobba és futott vissza a liftekhez, ahogy csak tudott. A biztonsági őr lemaradt mögüle, hogy előtúrja a tárcát. Hálás volt érte, a mellkasába újra kivirágzott a lövés fájdalma.

Mire visszaért a földszintre, már a légzése is visszatért a normálisra. Feszes léptekkel indult meg az előre megbeszélt találkozási pont felé, de még menet közben észrevette Alfredot, aki ismét Dyk alakjában tetszelgett.

– Látom, átöltözött.

– Parancsol? – állt meg a férfi és mord arccal végigmérte.

Kiszúrta Alfredet, aki a saját alakjában, veszettül integetett neki. Kikunak gyorsan leesett.

– Oh, elnézést, összetévesztettem valakivel.

Dyk összeszűkült szemekkel meredt rá még egy pillanatig, aztán szó nélkül otthagyta.

Kiku a fejét csóválva várta meg, míg Alfred odaér hozzá. A vigyorgós amerikai ezúttal egészen elgondolkodva nézte Dyk cipőit, mintha csak azon tűnődne, vajon miért viszik arra gazdájukat, amerre.

– Ki ez? – kérdezte halkan.

– Vargas saját projekciója a keresztapjáról – dünnyögte.

– És van valami külön oka annak, hogy a sarkában vagyunk?

– A viselkedéséből ki fog derülni, hogy Vargas bevette-e, amit sugallunk neki.

* * *

Ludwig lépett ki elsőként a liftből. Arthur a folyosó közepén állt, és meglepő módon éppen vitatkozott Francissel. A páros egyetlen pillantást vetett rájuk és elhallgattak.

Hátrapillantott Lovinóra, aki a szobaszámokat nézegetve indult meg előre Az 528-as előtt megdermedt.

– Ez az!

– Biztos benne?

Lovino egészen komolyan rábólintott. Ludwig megkockáztatott egy pillantást Arthurra, aki alig észrevehetően helyeselt, és átadta neki a megfelelő mágneskártyát.

Francis terelgette odébb Lovinót, míg ők ketten megálltak az ajtó előtt, kibiztosított stukkerrel. Ludwig lehúzta a kártyát, és benyitott, Arthurral a nyomában úgy robbantak be a helyiségbe, mintha arra számítanának, hogy valaki megtámadja őket. Átkutatta a szobát, Arthur pedig a fürdő felé indult. Kisvártatva kikiáltott:

– Señor Fernández!

Az álomhozóval a kezében jött elő. Ludwig biccentett Francisnak, aki beterelgette Lovinót. Az olasz feldúltan rogyott le az ágy sarkára és az álomhozót bámulta.

– Tudja, mi ez, uram? – kérdezte a kofferre mutatva.

Lovino kábán bólintott.

– Nyugtatóval akarták leküldeni.

– Már leküldtek.

– Még lejjebb.

– Azt hogyan? – pillantott fel. – Álom az álomban?

Ludwig már majdnem rábólintott, de Lovino keserű nevetése beléfojtotta a szót.

– Ezért magát álmodom ide és nem valami spanyolt? – nézett végig rajta.

– Hogy érti ezt, uram?

– Úgy néz ki, mint a sógorom – csóválta a fejét Lovino. – A húgom férje egy álomkutató német krumplihuszár.

Arthur szemöldöke felszaladt, Francis pedig a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy ne röhögjön fel. Ludwig megszorította a fegyvere markolatát. Lovino veszélyes vizekre evezett, azzal, hogy felismerte. Ludwig pedig azzal, hogy felvállalta az arcát, de a fene sem gondolta, hogy Lovino tudja, hogy néz ki.

– Signore… – próbálkozott.

– Még az akcentusa is német – horkantott Lovino. – A húgom mesélte, hogy úgy beszél olaszul, mintha egy haditudósítást olvasna fel.

Az utolsó négy szó Feli hangján rezgett végig a bensőjében. Feli tanította olaszul, szavakra, kifejezésekre, dalokra. Ha idejük engedte, közösen énekeltek Romeónak, bár Ludwig mindig azon a véleményen volt, hogy ő csak elrontja Feli káprázatos produkcióját.

* * *

Arthur idegesen pillantott az olaszról a németre és vissza. Nagyon nekikeseredtek, ami sosem jó. Összenézett Francissel, hátha a francia tud valamit mondani, amivel ki tudja zökkenteni ezt a kettőt, de a saját tanácstalanságát látta a kék szemekben tükröződni.

A beálló gondterhes csendben meghallották, hogy az ajtó előtt szöszöl valaki. Arthur oldalba bökte Ludwigot, és mind a ketten az ajtóhoz siettek, fegyverrel a kézben. Lovino felpattant, és a lehető legtávolabb ment az ajtótól. A gyáva békaevő nagyon gyorsan csatlakozott hozzá.

Kattant a zár, a kilincs lefelé mozdult. Ludwig nem várta meg, míg kintről benyitnak, feltépte az ajtót. A rántástól a kint lévő alak előreesett, és fél térdre zuhant. Fegyvert fogott a fejének, mire Edmund van Dyk mozdulatlanná vált. Az ajtót a besurranó Alfred és Kiku tette be maga után.

– Ned bácsi! – sietett hozzájuk Lovino.

– Együtt rabolták el vele? – bökött Ludwig a keresztapára. A fegyvert nem engedte le.

– Nem, nem, őt már előbb elkapták és már két napja kínozták!

– Látta a kínzásokat?

Lovino pislogott néhányat gyors egymásutánban.

– N-nem…

A keresztapjára nézett, aki lehorgasztotta a fejét. Lovino elsápadt, az ajkai remegtek.

– Azok a te embereid voltak?

– Lovino…

– Te akarod kinyitni a széfet – vonta le a következtetést. – A végrendelet miatt?

– A Vargas Augusténak áldoztam az egész életem, nem engedhetem tönkretenni – rázta a fejét a férfi.

– Nem fogom eldobni az örökségemet! – csattant fel. – Miért tenném?

– Nem engedhettem meg, Lovino, hogy bedőlj apád utolsó trükkjének!

A kis olasz egyszerre tajtékzott és állt megrendülten.

– Mégis milyen trükknek?

– A végrendeletnek! Az a nagy trükk! Apád utolsó nagy szúrása. Kesztyűt dob neked, provokál, hogy magad alkoss valamit. Ezért azt mondja, hogy nem vagy méltó örököse az ő művének.

Lehajtotta a fejét, a bal mandzsettájával megtörölte a szemét. Nagyot nyelt, és felnézve diplomatikus hidegséggel érdeklődött:

– Ezért mondta azt is, hogy csalódott bennem?

Dyk lassan ingatta a fejét.

– Ne haragudj, de nincs igaza. Jobb céget tudnál építeni, mint ő valaha.

Ludwig közelebb somfordált Lovinóhoz, és fojtott hangon súgta neki:

– Mr Vargas! Hazudik.

– Honnan tudja?

– Az a dolgom, hogy tudjam. Titkol valamit, és nekünk ki kell derítenünk, hogy mi az. Ugyanazt kell tennie vele, amit ő akart tenni velünk. Belépünk a tudatalattijába, és megkeressük azt a titkot.

Ludwig nagyon elszántnak nézett ki. Lovino ugyancsak, szinte azonnal rábólintott. Arthur rendezte el, hogy lefeküdjön az ágyra, és segített neki feltűrni az ingujját, hogy be tudja tolni neki az infúziót.

– Lent van! – szólt a többieknek.

Csak bólintásokat kapott válaszul, kivéve Francist, aki már megint értetlenkedett.

– Várjunk, akkor most kinek a tudatalattijába is megyünk?

Ludwig felelt:

– Továbbra is Lovinóéba, de azt mondtam neki, hogy Dykébe, hogy mellénk állítsam.

– És így betör velünk a saját tudatalattijába – mutatott rá a lényeges pontra Arthur.

Ludwig rábólintott. Miközben beszúrta magának az injekciót, a nyitott ablakra tévedt a pillantása és megakadt a mozdulat közepén.

– Valami gond van, Ludwig?

– Hogy? Nem, semmi.

Ludwig is végigdőlt az ágyon és már aludt is. Francis ugyancsak, már csak Alfred volt ébren – ami nem túl jó, tekintettel arra, hogy annak a szintnek ő az álmodója. Minél később megy le, annál több időt töltenek a többiek az álom előtti feketeségben, amire utólag nem kellemes visszagondolni.

– Mi a terved a testőrökkel? – kérdezte a féltestvére.

– A fiúk mindig vevők egy kis fogócskára.

A falra festett ördög. Dörömbölni kezdtek az ajtón. Alfred fel akart ugrani, hogy segítsen, de Arthur a mellkasára lépett, és eldarálta az egyik gondosan begyakorolt mondókáját. Egy kétsoros gyerek-versike volt, nem túl mély értelemmel. Annyi volt a célja, hogy míg végigmondta, Arthur automatikusan felidézte magában a projekció-idézés folyamatát. Alig fejezte be a versikét, már nyílt is a lakosztály mosdójának az ajtaja, mintha egész idáig ott lett volna Scott, aki most marcona képpel, szája sarkában fityegő cigarettával, a skót felföldi játékokra hitelesített gúnyájában trappolt az ajtóhoz. Lefitymáló pillantást vetett az öccseire, aztán feltépte az ajtót és ököllel orrba nyomta a projekciót.

– Azta – suttogta Alfred. – Nem is mondtad, hogy tudsz ilyet.

– Most már elhiszed, hogy el tudok vinni egy egész szintet egyedül? – vonta fel fölényesen a szemöldökét.

– Hogyne. Az viszont érdekelne, hogy miért pont Scott a katonád.

– Azért, mert egyrészt: ébren baszik bármelyik kérésemet teljesíteni, és itt kedvemre csicskáztathatom, kettő: őt nem kellett tanítani arra, hogy agresszív legyen, mert magától is az.

Alfred hümmögött.

– Csak érj vissza a lökésre.

Megpaskolta az öccse arcát, aki egy pillanat múlva már aludt is. Kiegyenesedett, megropogtatta a vállát. Még mielőtt csatlakozott volna odakinn a projekció-bátyjához, mindenkit egyesével lefektetett a földre, és mágneses végű biztonsági szalagokkal a padlóhoz szögezte őket a homlokuknál, a mellkasuknál, a derekuknál és a bokájuknál. Szükség volt erre, mert az első szintről érkező durvább dolgok itt csak kilengést okoznak, de a harmadik szinten lavina lehet belőle. Jó munkája végeztével elégedetten csípőre tette a kezét, és bólintott egyet. Zárásképp a nadrágzsebében talált alkoholos filccel bajuszt rajzolt Francisnek.

A szekrényből kivett két pót-tárat feltekerte a hangtompítót a fegyverére, és kiment az ajtó előtt strázsáló Scotthoz.

– Jó éjt, srácok – csukta rájuk az ajtót.

– Szentimentális görcs vagy – szólt be neki Scott.

– Kuss és végezd a dolgod.


	7. Dream Within a Dream

**Dream Within a Dream**

Francis első gondolata az volt, hogy talán nem egy hóval borított hegyoldalra kellett volna terveznie a harmadik szintet. Közvetlenül utána rájött, hogy nem is tette. Az adó-vevője után kapott.

– Alfred, ez mi a franc?!

– _Jól van na, Kanadában voltam utoljára terepen!_

– Egy hónapig gyakoroltad a szintet! Egy hónapig!

Csak statikus sistergést kapott válaszul, meg Ludwig biztató vállveregetését.

– Nyugi.

– De hogy fogunk így lemenni? – tördelte a kezét.

– Francis, néztél már a lábadra?

Lebámult, és egy sílécet látott. Remegve pillantott fel a németre.

– Ludwig, én még soha életemben nem síeltem.

– Lesz három órád megtanulni – tárta szét a karját. – Kezdhetjük mondjuk azzal, hogy lemegyünk a találkozási pontra, arra a teraszra.

Lenézett a lejtőn, ami volt vagy ötven fokos. Kiverte a víz.

– Ne görcsölj rá – nyugtatta Ludwig. – Ez ez zöld pálya, tíz- legfeljebb tizenkét fokos, egy gyerek is röhögve lecsúszik rajta.

Ennyit a szemmértékéről. A torkát köszörülgetve vette fel a Ludwig-javasolta pozíciót. Nagy levegőt vett, hogy ellökje magát és… az inába szállt a bátorsága.

– Ööh, Ludwig, mégis mi van odalenn?

– Ha minden igaz, akkor a Lovinónak szánt igazság.

Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy egyre többen szólítják Kikut is és az olaszt is a keresztnevén.

– És terád mi vár?

Ludwig megcsikorgatta a fogait. Kidagadtak az állán az izmok, és Francis fülét-farkát behúzva engedelmeskedett, mikor kiadta a parancsot az indulásra.

* * *

Yao hangosan visított, és szélsebesen tekerte ütközésig a kormányt.

– Aiya, ezért nem járok én terepre, hát tudjátok mikor fogok még egyszer lejönni! – sikoltott. – Ki se látok a kormány mögül!

Vagy az utat nézte, vagy a gázpedált nyomta tövig, a kettő egyszerre a magassága miatt nem ment. Káromkodva ült meg az ülésben, nyomta a gázt, majd húzta ki magát és nézte, hogy merre megy. Az egyik pedálos szakaszban oldalról belecsapódott a projekciók egyik SUV-ja. A furgon megpördült és leszánkázott a feltöltésen, de csodák csodájára, négy keréken állapodott meg. Yao boldogan a magasba dobta a kezét. Gyorsan vissza is húzta, mert odafenn az úton a projekciók kiugráltak a kocsijukból és azonnal tüzet nyitottak.

Azt autó motorja felsikoltott. Másodszori próbálkozásra Yao már nem felejtette el megfelelő sebességbe tenni.

– Ennyi vezetést! – zihálta. – Fogadjunk, hogy már a jogsit is le tudnám tenni!

* * *

Arthur a győzelme biztos tudatában be akart mosni egy utolsót a biztonsági őrnek, de a világ hirtelen megbillent. A liftek előtt álltak – az lett a fent, a folyosó másik vége a lent. Arthur kezét a tapasztalat vezette, mikor eszeveszett kapálódzás helyett elkapta az első falikart. Kapaszkodott, ahogy csak bírt, az ellenfele pedig sikoltva lezuhant az aknává lett folyosón.

– Bazd meg, Yao! Mondtuk, hogy óvatosan vezess!

– Hallani nem fogja, ellenben most hívtad fel magadra a figyelmet.

Scott sztoikus nyugalommal üldögélt Arthur feje felett úgy két méterrel. Ő fogást váltott a falikaron, és bosszúsan figyelte álombéli bátyját, aki a hotel szabályaira fittyet hányva előtúrta a zsebéből a cigarettatárcáját, hogy rágyújtson. Sötét elégedettséggel röhögött fel, mikor a gravitáció ismét változott, és Scott káromkodva felborult.

* * *

Francis remegő tagokkal fékezett a másik három mellett. El sem hitte, hogy nem esett orra. El sem hitte, hogy Ludwig hülye utasításai beváltak, és megérkezett anélkül, hogy csúfosan nagyot esett volna.

A nagydarab német testalkatát meghazudtoló kecsességgel fékezett le, egy köbméter havat helyezve át a földről Francis arcába. Még bocsánatot se kért, sőt, rá se pillantott. Alfredet figyelte.

– Alfred, ez a te álmod. A te dolgod lesz kicsalogatni az őröket a kórházból.

Az amerikai bólintott.

– Ki viszi be Vargast?

– Nem én. Ha kiismerem a helyet, abból nagy baj lehet.

Nem nagyon tolongtak a jelentkezők, hát Francis bizonytalanul megjegyezte:

– Nos, én terveztem a helyet…

– Te velem maradsz – intette le Ludwig.

Várakozón Kiku felé pillantott, aki rábólintott. Ludwig folytatta:

– Helyes. Francis, menet közben mondod Kikunak az utat. – Lovino felé fordult, aki nagy szemeket meresztett rájuk. – Uram, vele fog bemenni.

– Rendben. És maga?

Ludwig előkotort az oldalán fityegő hasitasiból egy adó-vevőt és az olasz kezébe nyomta. Fülest is kapott hozzá. Francis úgy látta, hogy nincs elragadtatva, legalábbis végig olaszul szitkozódott, míg átvezette a nyaka körül a vékony vezetéket. Ehhez köze lehetett annak, hogy a művelethez le kellett vennie a kesztyűjét és meg kellett lazítania a sálját.

– Mindvégig legyen bekapcsolva – kérte nyomatékosan Ludwig. – Egész végig figyelni fogom. Fent elég nagyok az ablakok, fedezni tudom a déli toronyból.

Lovino nagyot nyelt és arra nézett, amerre a távolban lévő létesítményt sejtette. Az előzetes gyorstalpaló alapján Francis tudta, hogy az alany ösztönösen tudja, merre kell menni – lévén, hogy a saját agyáról van szó.

– Maga nem jön be?

Ludwig a fejét csóválta.

– Csak úgy tudhatja meg az igazságot az apja haláláról, ha egyedül tör be a keresztapja elméjébe.

Még ekkora ordas nagy hazugságot! Alfred majdnem felröhögött. Kiku vágta oldalba. A hangra Lovino arra fordult, mire a japán intett, hogy indulhatnak.

– Indulhat a móka? – vigyorodott el Alfred.

– Várd meg, amíg lelépünk.

– Akkor a lényeg veszne ki belőle! – röhögött fel az amerikai és még végig sem mondta a mondatot, de már elő is kapott az övéből egy jelzőpisztolyt és kilőtt egy vörös füstbombát az égre.

Ludwig elkáromkodta magát. Karon ragadta a bámészkodó Francist, és jókorát taszított rajta. A lejtőn lefelé száguldó, karjaival kalimpálva az egyensúlyát kereső francia egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem Alfred jelzésére indulnak meg a félig erődített labirintusból a projekciók, hanem az ő félelemmel teli sikolyaira.

* * *

Még mindig szarakodott azzal, hogy gázt adjon-e, vagy az utat nézze. Mindemellett egy idő után rájött, hogy a kocsi beépített órájára is illene időnként egy pillantást vetnie, mert adott esetben a többiek rosszul időzítenek.

Yao összeszorította a fogát, mikor újabb lövések csapódtak az autóba. Egy pillanatra felegyenesedett, irányba állította az autót a híd felé, visszaült a székbe és tövig nyomta a gázt. Előtte a híd közepén elkezdtek felemelkedni a fémbóják – arra voltak hivatottak, hogy az autók ne tudjanak tovább menni, mikor felemelkedik a híd közepe. Yao hirtelen örült neki, hogy ki se lát a kocsiból. Egyébként becsukta volna a szemét.

Az autó nagyot ugrott, ahogy áthajtott az akkor már bő tíz centire kinn lévő bójákon. Az őt követő SUV már nehezebben birkózott meg a dologgal. Az első kerekek még átértek, a hátsók viszont tengelyesül ott maradtak.

Yao kifarolt, hogy a híd korlátjára merőlegesen álljon. A híd közepe emelkedett, hogy a folyón lassan közeledő uszály elférjen alatta. A legtöbb projekció lenn ragadt. A hátsó kerekeit vesztett autó a híd szélén billegett, benne a tagbaszakadt férfiak igyekeztek kiegyensúlyozni. Ezt a leheletnyi szünetet használta ki arra, hogy felugorjon a székéből, és Arthur fejére rakja a fejhallgatót.

– Remélem, kész vagytok.

Visszarongyolt a vezetőülésbe, előrébb hajtott, hogy biztosan megfelelő mennyiségül lendülete legyen ahhoz, hogy áttörjön a korláton. Hátramenetbe rakta az autót, és hangosan számolni kezdett. Hétnél kell elindulnia, és akkor a megfelelő pillanatban kapja el a korlátot. Háromnál járt, mikor a projekciók végre megtalálták a stabil pontot az autóban és elkezdtek lőni a furgonra. Elkezdte bőgetni a motort, hogy repülőrajttal induljon meg hátrafelé.

Négy. Öt. Hat.

– Hum kah chan! – kiáltott ki az ablakon és felengedte a féket.

* * *

Megdermedt és felkapta a fejét. Edith Piaf elnyújtott hangja abban nem akadályozta meg, hogy fejbe lője a biztonsági őrt.

Összenézett Scottal.

– Ez még korai! – fakadt ki. – Megrúgom Yaót, vezetni se tud, az órát sem ismeri, az isten verje meg!

Lélekszakadva rohanni kezdett vissza az ötödikre, mert a detonátort ott hagyta Alfred zsebében, ahol biztosan nem lesz baja. Anélkül nem tudja elindítani a lökést, és egyébként is ott kell lennie, mikor a többiek felmennek. Nem lenne egy leányálom idelenn maradni.

Felnyögött, ahogy lefutott benne a legrosszabb forgatókönyv: hat hónap az életéért küzdve egy hotelban. Legalább a bár ingyen van. Viszont az egyetlen társa Scott lenne.

Inkább még gyorsabban futott.

* * *

Alfred fintorgott, és a füléhez emelte a kezét, életre keltve az adó-vevőt.

– Ludwig, hallod? Már húsz perce is hallottam, de azt hittem, csak a szél fúj.

– _Igen, megy a zene._

– Mi legyen?

– _Bele kell húznunk!_

– Könnyű azt mondani, öregem – dünnyögte csak úgy magának.

Visszanézett a puskája látcsövébe és háromszor egymás után meghúzta a ravaszt. Kétszer talált, az egyik, havas vidékre tervezett álcaruhát viselő fegyveres összeesett, a másik csak a vállához kapott. Ez utóbbi kapott még egy lövést ajándékba.

Alfred talpra ugrott, felcsatolta a síléceit és rohanvást indult meg a bázissal ellentétes irányba. Minél messzebb vannak tőle a projekciók, annál jobb.

* * *

Ludwig is a fogát szívta. Lefékezett egy fenyőcsoport mellett, és amíg Francis nagy üggyel-bajjal megállt mellette, feltérképezte maguk előtt a terepet. Jól megnézte magának a masszív betonból emelt épületet, ami inkább volt erőd, mint kórház, ahogy azt Francis az elején ígérte.

– Yao tíz másodperc múlva lehajt a hídról. Az Arthur szintjén három perc. Nálunk?

– Hatvan.

– Megjárják az utat egy óra alatt?

Francis a fejét rázta.

– A sziklafalon mennek, még le kell mászniuk a középső teraszra.

– Akkor kell nekik egy másik út!

– Én ezt útvesztőnek terveztem! – védekezett a fiú.

Ludwig a vállára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa. Azért egy kicsit meg is szorította, pont úgy, ahogy őket szorította az idő.

– Kell egy olyan út, ami átvág a labirintuson. – Hirtelen megvilágosodott. – Alfred! Alfred mit adott bele?

Francis az ajkába harapott.

– Baj lesz, ha elmondom, Feli…

– Most nincs időnk trükközni! Betett valamit?

Kínlódva bökte ki:

– Egy szellőzőt, az átvág az útvesztőn.

– Oké, abba küldd őket.

* * *

Még volt másfél perce, mikor berobbant a folyosóra. Egy szinttel feljebb Yao teljes hátramenetben hajtott a híd korlátja felé, a teste fent a tehetetlenség miatt előredől, és hátulról hat rá a gyorsulás.

Valószínűleg pont emiatt nem vette észre az őrt, amelyik oldalról elkapta őt. Ha nincs Scott, akkor otthagyja a fogát, ami elég kellemetlen lett volna. Ő lemegy a váróba, a többiek alatt meg összeomlik a szint, ami egyfajta lökést generál nekik, és mire észbe kapnak, máris a zuhanó kocsiban ülnek Yao mögött.

Scott félreütötte a férfi csapását. Arthur célzott, de nem volt tiszta célpont, arra meg nem lenne ideje, hogy újra megidézze Scottot. De túl sokat várt, egy másik projekció is odaért hozzájuk. Kiütötte Arthur kezéből a fegyvert.

Elkeseredett kézitusa kezdődött, kétajtónyira a biztonságtól.

Kicsavarta az őt támadó őr karját és nagyot rúgott a hátába. Ott helyben agyonüti, ha Scott nem akkor esik át azon a nyomorulton. Így kénytelen volt az ő őrét megütni, és ezzel párt cseréltek. Igyekezett a szoba felé mozdulni, vagy csak elérni, hogy ő legyen afelé az ajtó felé, és a megfelelő pillanatban be el tudjon rohanni, de az őr mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban. Gúnyos mosollyal állta el az utat.

Meg tudta volna ölni.

Ami azt illeti, meg is tette.

Csak egy pillanatra kapta oldalra a fejét, hogy Scott boldogul-e, és biztosan nem fogják hátulról megkínálni egy golyóval, aztán már rohant is a szoba felé.

Már nyúlt a kilincs felé, mikor egy hatalmasat rándult vele a világ, és zuhanni kezdett.

* * *

Hirtelen hangos morajlás dübörgött át a völgyön, olyan hang, amibe Francis minden csontja beleremegett.

– Mi volt ez?

Ludwig egy fába kapaszkodva, elhűlve felelt:

– A lökés.

– _Ludi, elszalasztottuk?_ – csendült Alfred hangja a fülében.

– Ahogy mondod. Te rendben vagy? Kiku? Signore?

– _Levágtam magunk…_

Kiku idáig jutott, mert egy nagyon ideges, nagyon kifulladt, olasz akcentussal derékba tört mondat következett Lovino részéről:

– _Legközelebb álmodjanak a trópusokra, jó?!_

Megmosolyogta. Ha már egyszer itt fog rohadni tíz évig, akkor kezdődjön jól a börtönbüntetés. Békés tervezgetését Alfred éles hangja szakította félbe.

– _Akkor most mi a fene lesz?_

– Igyekszünk végezni az újabb lökésig.

Rögtön érdeklődőbb lett.

– Az mikor lesz?

– Amikor vizet ér a kocsi.

Ludwig a puskájáért nyúlt és a vállára lendítette.

– Siess, még le kell érnünk. Arthurnak még két perce van, nekünk kábé húsz. Nincs időnk vacakolni.

* * *

Káromkodva löködte le magáról a lökéskor levált falikárpit-darabot. A szövet nem esett le, csak lustán arrébb lebegett. Arthur elborzadva nézett körbe.

Hát persze. Zuhannak.

Ellökte magát a faltól. Furcsa érzés volt a súlytalanság. Arthur elhatározta, hogy gyűlöli, és nagyon bánta, amiért nem Alfred álmodja ezt a szintet, a kis hülye gyerekkorában űrhajós akart lenni. Ő biztos odáig lenne ezért az egészért.

De hogy lökést se csinálna, az is biztos.

Benyitott a hotelszobába. A szeme sarkából mozgást látott, de csak Scott vörös üstökét látta. Meg a fellibbenő kiltet. Inkább a szobába bámult be, megnézte magának az éjjeliszekrénytől elszabadult telefont, az összes kis kiszóródott vackot, amit nem rögzítettek eléggé, és a lökéskor elszabadult a helyéről.

A srácok még mindig a földhöz voltak mágnesezve. Arthur rájuk bámult.

– De hogy fogtok ti esni gravitáció nélkül?

Egyetlen használható ötlete volt. Szólt Scottnak, és ketten együtt csinos bálába kötözték a csapattagokat, majd úgy tolta ki őket az ajtón, mintha lebegő zsúrkocsik volnának. Scott őrizte őt, és egyszer lecsapott egy felbukkanó projekciót.

Arthur betolta a társait a liftbe. Kimászott a fémkaszni tetején lévő vészkijáraton, és egy sebtiben odaálmodott plazmavágóval elmetszette a felvonó köteleit. Megfelelő helyeken lerakta a detonátorokat és visszamászott a többiek mellé.

Scottra nézett. A férfi biccentett, segített becsukni a liftajtót, és köddé vált.

Alfred fejére tette a fejhallgatót. Elindította Edith Piafot és várt.

* * *

– _Nagyon sokat köhög! Bírja még?_

Lovino aggodalmas kérdésére Kiku válasza köhögésbe veszett az adó-vevőben. Francis kezdett aggódni érte. Az aggódás önmaga féltésévé lett, mikor Ludwig nyomában futott elfoglalni a déli tornyot.

Alfred hangja csendült:

– _Ezek úgy mennek felétek, mintha tudnának valamit!_

– Még tartsd fel őket egy kicsit! – rendelkezett Ludwig.

Közben szorgosan lődözte a létesítmény körül feltűnő projekciókat, nehogy véletlenül rábukkanjanak arra a robbantott lyukra, ami egyenértékű volt egy _haha, szar a biztonsági rendszeretek-_ felirattal.

Francis előremutatott, az előttük lévő üvegezett falra.

– Az ott az előtér, abból teremből nyílik a zárt szoba.

– Annak van ablaka?

– Nem lenne túl jól védhető, ha lenne – sandított rá.

– Csak örüljön Lovino annak, amit ott talál! – dünnyögte Ludwig.

Lelőtt még két embert. Francis úgy döntött, éppen eljött az ideje egy fontos kérdésnek:

– A projekciók a tudatalattija részei?

– Igen.

– Akkor most az agya tartalmát pusztítod el?

– Nem, csak a kivetüléseit.

Neki nem mondott sokat, de nagyon remélte, hogy a kettő között van különbség. Mi van akkor, ha valakinek túl sok projekcióját ölik meg és beleőrül? Vagy az álmok ezt is kompenzálják?

– _Beértünk_ – súgta Lovino.

Francis már meg is látta őt. Ott állt az előtér közepén, éppen az adó-vevője fülesével vacakolt.

– Továbbmehet, de siessen. Egész hadsereg tart maga felé!

Lovino nem válaszolt. Francis nem volt biztos benne, de mintha a kihúzott fejhallgatót tartotta volna a kezében. Biztos besípolt néha, csak neki erről senki sem szólt.

Egyszerre két láb jelent meg a plafonon.

– Van benn még valaki – hördült Ludwig és azonnal arrafelé fordította a puskát.

– Ez csapda, Vargas, jöjjön ki! – kiáltott bele az adó-vevőbe, de az olasz a füle botját se mozgatta.

– Gyerünk, még egy kicsit lejjebb…

Kívánsága meghallgattatott. Ruganyos mozdulattal egy fiúsan karcsú nő huppant le a talpára. Kirázta a haját a szeméből, és Lovino végére ért a szerencsétlenkedésnek, mert az adó-vevő immáron közvetített… csak onnan. Francis hiába kiáltott neki, hogy jöjjön el onnan, a férfi meg sem rezdült.

– Ludwig, jól tudod, hogy ő nem valóságos! – kapta a fejét Ludwig felé.

– Honnan tudhatnám? – görcsösen markolta a fegyverét.

– Vargas! Ő az eleven ember!

A csatornán hallotta, milyen messze áll Lovino a nőtől, és neki milyen kellemes hangja van. Mindezt egyetlen szóból szűrte le.

– Üdv.

Lovi megpördült a tengelye körül és tátott szájjal meredt a húgára. Feli kihasználta a tétlenségét, mellbe lőtte.

Közvetlenül utána Ludwig ugyanezt tette Felivel. A nő elzuhant.

– _Mon Dieu!_ – üvöltött fel Francis. – Alfred menj az előtérbe! Rohanj!

Ő tervezte az útvesztőt nála jobban senki nem ismerte. Ő rohant elöl, Ludwig pedig utána, zaklatott arccal lőtt le mindenkit, aki szembejött.

Sima, szürke beton fogadta őket az előtérben, két hullával, a lépcső alatt szellőző-kijárat mellett köhécselő Kikuval, és Alfreddel, aki a tappancsokat ragasztgatta Lovino mellkasára, hogy újra tudja éleszteni.

– Mi történt? – nézett fel Alfred a nagy ragasztgatásból.

– Feli lelőtte Vargast – mondta keserűen.

– Nem tudtam lelőni – nyöszörögte Ludwig. Szaggatott sóhajt vett, és lenézett Alfredra: – Nincs értelme. Az elméje már a váróba zuhant. Ennyi volt.

– Úgy érted, hogy kész, feladjuk?

– Igen. Sajnálom.

Alfred csalódottan dőlt hátra és levágta maga mellé a defibrillátort.

– Nekem végül is mindegy, nem engem vár hiába a fiam. – Egy másodperces szünettel tette hozzá: – A fenébe, pedig annyira kíváncsi voltam, hogy mi lesz odabenn!

Ludwig komoran bólogatott.

– Rakjuk ki a bombákat.

Alfred nyögve, a térdére támaszkodva kelt fel, közben egy pillanatra megbillent. És Francis megvilágosodott.

– Még nincs minden veszve, csak le kell mennünk Vargas után!

– Nincs rá időtök – rázta a fejét Alfred.

– De lesz rá időnk, odalent lesz! És megtaláljuk őt. Úgy csináljuk, hogy mikor megszólal Arthur zenéje, te a defibrillátorral újraéleszted. Mi adunk neki egy külön lökést, lenn a váróban, ami felhozza őt ide, te beküldöd oda. – A zárt szoba ajtajára mutatott. – Amint a zene véget ér, felrobbantjuk a kórházat és mind felmegyünk a lökéssel.

A végére egészen belelkesedett. A német homlokát ráncolva pillantott az amerikaira, aki vállat vont.

– Meg lehet próbálni. Ha Kiku fedez, amíg kirakom a bombákat.

– Nincs sok esélye igaz?

Francis csak azért hallotta, mert az anyja szerint denevérfülei vannak. Hirtelen feltört benne az aggódás, és a vért köhögő japánra pillantott, meg Alfredre, aki nem túl biztatóan csóválta a fejét.

– Ludwig, menjünk, meg kell próbálnunk!

Alfred biztatóan vállon vágta a németet.

– Sok sikert, de ha nem értek vissza a lökésre, én nem várlak meg titeket.

Ő nem mondott semmit, csak a szoba egyetlen szekrényéhez sietett, amiből kiszedett egy álomhozót. Egyetlen szó nélkül pakolta ki a holmit kettejük közé. Francis kezében megakadt az infúzió, még mielőtt beledöfte volna a karjába. Alfred felé pillantott, és nagyon halkan, hogy harmadik fül biztosan ne hallja, megkérdezte:

– Bízhatok benne, hogy megteszed, amit kell? Feli is odalenn lesz.

– Igen – bólintott komoran. – És tudom is, hogy hol: ott, ahol Lovino.

– Honnan tudod? – hökkent meg.

– Onnan, hogy engem akart lecsalni oda. Újra együtt akar ott élni velem.

Mármint… Ludwig akar együtt élni a feleségével. Feli Ludwig projekciója. Ezt inkább nem mondta neki, még a végén fejbe csapná valamivel és egyedül menne le. Azt pedig inkább nem kockáztatja.

* * *

Hum kah chan: halál a családodra (kantoni - forrás: insults [pont] net


	8. 528491

**528491**

Fuldokolva ébredt. Köpködve ült fel a térdig érő, sós vízben, ami csípte a szemét és nem ért véget. Elborzadva bámult a végtelen óceánra.

– Jól vagy?

Ludwig hangját maga mögül hallotta, hát derékból hátrafordult, és megkönnyebbülve konstatálta, hogy a szárazföld mindvégig ott volt mögötte.

– Ez a világod?

– Ez volt – javította ki. – És itt találjuk Felit. Gyere!

Francis fel akart tápászkodni, de még csak odáig jutott el, hogy megtalálta az elzsibbadt lábait a zavaros-barnán játszó vízben, mikor Ludwig a hóna alá nyúlt és nemes egyszerűséggel talpra állította. Pislogott párat, és sietve követte a férfit, aki már meg is indult előre.

Előre, olyan épületek között, amilyeneket Francis még soha életében nem látott.

Modern műremekek, egymásba folyó hiperkockák, amiknek acél- és üvegfelületéről visszatükröződött a nap meleg fénye. És ezek az épületek minden modernségük mellett is tökéletesen megfértek és teljes harmóniában álltak azokkal a katedrálisokkal, barokk palotákkal és eklektikus sorházakkal, amik közé emelték őket. Ludwig többször rászólt, hogy siessen már, mert Francis megállt tátott szájjal bámulni néhány olyan házat, amik láttán Antonio Gaudi sírógörcsöt kapott volna.

– Ez… ez mind a ti művetek? Fantasztikus!

– Sok éven át készültek.

Ludwig azoknak az érdektelenségével lépdelt, akik már hozzászoktak a csodához. Francisnek emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy a német idelenn élt hatvan évet, ő ezek között az épületek között mozgott és létezett, éppen olyan tompává lett irántuk, ahogy már ő sem fordul utána Párizs minden csodájának.

Hirtelen mozgást látott a szeme sarkából. Egy aprócska, talán két, két és fél éves fiúcska szaladt el az épületek között, kezében egy lepkehálóval.

– Arra megyünk – bökött a fiúcska után Ludwig. – Feli mutatja nekünk az utat.

– Feli? De hát ő nem… vagy…

A német sóhajtott.

– Ő a fiam, Romeo. Vagy legalábbis az, ahogy emlékszem rá. Ahogy együtt emlékeztünk rá.

A hatalmas műremekek közül befordultak egy közönséges, kertvárosi kis utcába. Francis értetlenül bámult a teljesen világi, valóságos épületekre. Ezekben nem volt semmi csoda, mint az előző hiperkockákban, vagy a különböző korszakok szerint épült épületcsodákban. Itt a fű zöld volt, és térdig érő fehérre festett léckerítés szegélyezte mindegyik parcellát. A bejárati ajtókig betonjárda vezetett.

– Ez a régi utcánk.

Francis érezte a hangjában az erőltetett könnyedséget. A szeméből is megpróbálta kigyomlálni a fájdalmat, de nem járt sikerrel.

– Az életünk helyszínei. Az ott – bökött egy egyszerű, fehérre meszelt házikóra – az első házunk, aztán abba – ez is fehér, csak kicsit nagyobb, muskátlival az ablakában – költöztünk, és miután Feli terhes lett, oda költöztünk.

Az utolsó egy sárgás-földszínűre színezett, modern épület volt, a sarkoknál a gerendavázat látni engedő falazás mégis a német hagyományokat idézte. Összefolyt benne a múlt és a jelen. A verandán egy ottfelejtett csörgő hevert, ékes bizonyítékául annak, hogy az egy otthon, nem pedig egy közönséges ház.

– Képesek voltatok mindezt emlékezetből rekonstruálni? – kérdezte Francis.

– Rengeteg időnk volt rá.

Az utca végén kiszúrt egy házat, ami más volt, mint a többi. Fehér az is, de a stílusában különbözött, és Francisbe bevillant, hogy azért, mert nem észak-európai, hanem mediterrán lakot lát.

– Hát az?

– Abban nőtt fel Feli.

– Nem lehet, hogy ott van?

– Ki van csukva – mormolta alig hallhatóan.

Földre szegezett tekintettel ment tovább, olyan sebes léptekkel, hogy Francisnek megint szinte futnia kellett mellette. A sietős tempónak hála, nagyon gyorsan haladtak, mintha Ludwig nem arra számítana, hogy temérdek idejük van.

Az utcának vége volt, visszatértek a műalkotások közé. Francis csakhamar azon kapta magát, hogy már nem tudja ugyanolyan néma csodálattal fürkészni az épületeket. Inkább a részleteket figyelte, az újra és újra felbukkanó részleteket, amik az alkotó kilétéről árulkodtak. Feli mindegyik épületén volt valahol egy kövér kis puttó, vagy az oromzatdíszen, de néha egy-egy modern ház üvegátriumában állt szökőkútként. Egy-két katedrális túl geometrikus és túl zömök volt ahhoz, hogy a nő keze munkáját dicsérje, azokban felismerte Ludwigot. Úgy tűnt, kölcsönösen próbálkoztak a másik területén is.

Egy konszolidált nagyvárosi épület előtt álltak meg. Két irodaház között állt megbújva, egyszerű, eklektikát idéző külsejével mintha a századfordulóról lépett volna ide. Nem illett sem a művészettörténeti leckének megfelelő túra, sem a modern hiperkockák közé.

– Szerettük az ilyen épületeket – intett Ludwig bizonytalanul a homlokzat felé. – Ugyan családi házat szerettünk volna, de egy hotelben nem kell eldönteni, hol szeretnél lakni.

A hatalmas előcsarnok kongott az ürességtől. A lépéseik visszhangja sokszorosan visszaverődött a márványlapokkal borított falakról, és Francis félősen behúzta a nyakát. Kirázta a hideg ettől a helytől.

– Hogy visszük fel Vargast?

– Összehozunk neki valamilyen lökést.

– De hogyan?

– Majd rögtönzök – vont vállat, és megnyomta a lift hívógombját.

* * *

Alfred a fejét csóválva ugrott fel Lovino mellől. Nem tetszett neki ez az egész helyzet. Az külön nem tetszett neki, hogy a projekcióktól elmart adóvevőből folyamatosan ömlött a félig angol-félig olasz szöveg. Annyit mindenesetre kihámozott belőle, hogy a projekciók folyamatosan jönnek.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy a tajgán ilyen jól lehet mozgósítani – dünnyögte a bajsza alatt.

Honda megint felköhögött. Szánakozva elhúzta a száját, és odasietett hozzá.

– Hé! Hé, megvan még?

A japán erőtlenül bólogatott, és megpróbálta magát tisztességes ülőhelyzetbe tornászni. Segített neki, ahogy tudott. Biztatóan vállon veregette.

– Ide figyeljen, maga fog vigyázni Vargasra, amíg én kirakom a bombákat, rendben?

Fájdalomtól ködös, mélybarna szemek keresték az övéit.

– Hogy valami hasznát is vegye a turistának? – kérdezte hörögve.

Harsányan felnevetett.

* * *

Csilingelve becsukódott a liftajtó, és az öreg európai liftek végtelen lassúságával megindultak felfelé. Ludwig kényelmetlenül feszengett mellette. Végül nagyot sóhajtott, és kibökte, ami a lelkét nyomta:

– Valamit tudnod kell rólam, és az… incepcióról. A gondolat olyan, mint egy vírus. Ragályos és kiirthatatlan. Az ötletmagból kifejlődött gondolat meghatároz téged… vagy elpusztít.

A lift megállt, az ajtó kinyílt. Nem egy folyosóra, vagy egy nagyobb térbe, nem. Egy ebédlőbe.

Az asztalnál nekik háttal egy csinos nő ült, aki szórakozottan rajzolta körbe az asztalon heverő késkészlet legnagyobb darabját az ujjával. Ugyanazon a sejtelmesen halk, lágy hangon szólalt meg, mint egy szinttel feljebb, mielőtt lelőtte Lovinót, vagy Ludwig álmában, mielőtt megpróbálta kitekerni Francis nyakát. Ez a rossz tapasztalat vitte arra, hogy a szoba legtávolabbi pontjára hátráljon, amint Feli kinyitotta a száját.

– Elég egy apró gondolat, például, hogy a világod csak egy álom. Egyszerű kis gondolat, mégis mindent megváltoztat. – Felmosolygott Ludwigra. – Olyan biztos vagy a világodban! A valóságodban! – A pillantása ezúttal Francisen állapodott meg. – Vajon ő is az? Vagy olyan elveszett, mint amilyen én voltam?

Ludwig végre megmozdult. Óvatosan ereszkedett le a Feli melletti székre, majd a kezébe fogta a felesége aprócska kezeit, hogy addig se a késekkel játszadozzon.

– Tudom, hogy mi a valóság.

– Sehol egy megbúvó kétség? – vonta fel egyik szépen ívelt szemöldökét. – Nem érzed úgy, hogy üldöznek, Ludo? A rendőrök és a névtelen nagyvállalatok éppen úgy kergetnek, ahogy a projekciók az álmodót. Ismerd el, már nem hiszel az egyetlen valóságban!

Izgatottan dőlt előre, megsimogatta a férje arcát, és a mosolya még szebbé tette őt. Francis hirtelen rájött, miért is nevezte Arthur a nőt elbűvölőnek.

– Válassz közülük! Válaszd ezt itt! Válassz engem!

Ludwig a nőére simította a kezét. Végtelenül nyomorultan nézett rá.

– Tudod jól, hogy vissza kell mennem. Visszamegyek a fiunkhoz, mert te elhagytad. Elhagytad őt és engem.

– Ez nem igaz!

A hangja ezúttal ostorcsapás volt, az arca pedig egycsapásra megkomolyodott.

– De igen.

– Össze vagy zavarodva! – nevetett fel, és ismét maga volt az angyali bűbáj. – Romeo itt van. És te nagyon szeretnéd újra látni az arcát.

– Igen, de én odafent szeretném látni őt.

– Miket beszélsz? Hol az az odafenn? Ez itt a mi fiunk, meglátod!

A lift melletti folyosó felé fordult és a fia után kiáltott. Francis is arra nézett. A szomszéd szobában egy kisfiú felkapta a fejét – Ludwig pedig azonnal a másik irányba fordult.

– Ne csináld ezt, Feli, kérlek. Ő nem a fiunk.

– Ezt hajtogatod, de magad se hiszed el, amit mondasz!

– Nem hiszem, tudom.

– És mi van, ha tévedsz? Ha én tudom, mi a valóság? Mondogatod magadnak, amit tudsz. De mi az, amit hiszel? Mi az, amit érzel?

Ludwig arca, akár az ősi obszidiánkések. Kemény, éles, és mégis, végtelenül törékeny.

– A bűn. Bűntudatot érzek, és bármi történik velem, bármennyire boldogtalan és zavarodott vagyok, az a bűntudat mindig bennem van és emlékeztet az igazságra.

Feli arcáról minden egyes szóval egyre jobban olvadt le a mosoly. A végére már csak egy elborzadt nő maradt, aki reszketegen hátradőlt a széken. A keze kicsúszott Ludwigéból.

– Mi az igazság?

Látta, hogyan nyel.

– A gondolatot, ami felborított benned mindent, tőlem kaptad.

– Te ültetted az agyamba a gondolatot? – Elcsuklott a hangja, gyönyörű arcán leszaladt egy könnycsepp.

Francis nem bírta tovább magába fojtani a szót.

– Miről beszél?

A német rezignáltan sóhajtott.

– Azért tudtam, hogy az incepció lehetséges, mert elvégeztem rajtad. A saját nejemen.

– De miért? – fakadt ki Feli.

– Mert itt ragadtunk! – kiáltotta elkeseredetten. – Én tudtam, hogy el kell mennünk, de te maradni akartál. Mert száműzted az igazságot. Bezártad mélyre. – Reszkető kezével Feliét kereste. – Eleinte tudtad, de aztán úgy döntöttél, elfelejted. Ezért lettél rab, ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy segíteni akarok neked. Átkutattam az agyad minden zugát, és a végén… a végén megtaláltam a titkos helyet.

* * *

Mintha egy pillanattal ezelőtt lett volna, hogy otthagyta Felit, aki éppen elmerült a legújabb katedrálisa építésében. Közel voltak, hát ide tudott sietni, be tudott menni Feli gyerekkori házába.

Augustus Vargas a gazdagságot finoman fitogtatta. Nem a méretekkel, hanem a minőséggel. A cédrusparkettával és az esztergált bútorokkal, a drága képekkel és a kézi csomózású szőnyegekkel. A gyerekei játékaival ugyanez volt a helyzet. Felinek kislánykorában egy hatalmas babaháza volt. Ebben állt a széf.

Nem kellett sokat gondolkodnia a kombináción. Május 22-e, az évfordulójuk napja.

A széfben a pörgettyű pihent, féloldalt fekve, mozdulatlan.

Megszorította Feli kezét.

– Megtaláltam a titkos helyet – súgta félve. – És elültettem egy gondolatot.

Csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy megemelje azt a pörgettyűt és megforgassa azt. Az apró fém pedig forgott és forgott, egy helyben, mindörökké.

– Hogy a világod csak egy álom.

– És nincs más menekvés, csak a halál.

Feli pillantása az övébe mélyedt. Pont úgy, mint azon a napon, oly nagyon régen, mikor végre elindultak innen. Mikor lefeküdtek arra a sínre, megfogták egymás kezét, és Ludwig elmondta azt a versikét, amit azóta végtelenül sokszor elátkozott.

– Vársz egy vonatra.

Dübörgés kelt a távolban.

– Egy vonatra, ami elvisz messzire. Reméled, hogy elvisz oda, ahova akarod.

Egyre erősebb lett a zaj, fel kellett emelnie a hangját.

– Nem tudhatod biztosan, de nem is fontos.

Az utolsó mondatot már kiabálnia kellett:

– Miért nem fontos?

A szeme sarkából látta, hogyan közelít a tehervonat, de nem érdekelte. Feli két szép szemét nézte, az egyetlen dolgot, ami valóságos volt ebben az istenverte világban. A nő túlkiabálta a szerelvény robogását és a vészfékek hangos sikítását:

– Mert ott is együtt leszünk!

Felébredtek. Felébredtek, és Feli ugyanolyan elveszett volt, mint itt és most, vele szemben.

– De azt nem tudhattam, nem sejthettem, hogy az a gondolat elburjánzik, akár a rák. Hogy az ébredés sem szabadít meg tőle, és a valóságot is álomnak fogod tartani, amiből a halál az egyetlen kiút.

– Megfertőzted az agyamat! – sírt fel Feli.

– Csak segíteni akartam!

– De még jóvá tudod tenni… – kapott utána a nő, bizakodó mosolya megremegtette Ludwig szívét. – Még beválthatod az ígéretedet. Velem lehetsz, a világban, amit együtt építettünk.

– Ludwig! – kiáltott fel Francis. – Ludwig, vinnünk kell Lovinót!

– Nem viszitek őt sehová!

Alig ismert a feleségére abban a dühös fúriában, aki Francisre meresztgette a szemét. Gyilkos féltékenységgel fixírozta őt, és csak akkor volt hajlandó levenni róla a tekintetét, mikor Ludwig megcirógatta a felkarját és felajánlotta:

– Ha én itt maradok, elengeded?

– Ezt nem teheted – rázta a fejét Francis.

Teheti-e, vagy sem, hatott. Feli engedett. Szégyellősen intett az erkélyajtó felé. Francis választ sem várva rohant és feltépte az ajtót. Azonnal huzat lett, az abrosz, a kampókra akasztott konyharuhák és kötények, Feli haja, minden csapkodni kezdett a szélben.

– Itt van!

Villámlás cikázott át az égbolton. A mennydörgés nem sokat váratott magára.

– Itt az idő, mennünk kell, gyere!

Francisnek igaza van. Ez a lökés. Alfred most kezdi el újraéleszteni Lovinót.

– Nem maradhatsz idelenn vele, Ludwig! – üvöltötte túl az égzengést Francis.

– Tudom. – Keserű mosolyra húzódott az ajka. – Nem maradhatok idelenn Felivel, mert ő nem létezik.

A felesége hitetlenkedve felhorkant.

– Rajtam kívül nincs már semmi, amiben hinnél, Ludo.

– Az jó volna – bólintott. – Hidd el, mindennél jobb volna, de azt a csodálatos valakit, aki voltál, az én képzeletem nem tudja újrateremteni. Sajnálom.

Megsimogatta Feli arcát, követte a haj vonalát. Emlékezett ezekre; a bőr simaságára, a szeme színére, a lehetetlen, soha le nem lapuló hajtincsre. Emlékezett rá, hogy mindig meg tudta lepni. Hogy reggelente durcásan a fejére rántotta a takarót, és nem is volt hajlandó előbújni, míg meg nem érezte a bivalyerős kávé illatát. Csak azok a reggelek jelentettek kivételt, mikor Romeo ébresztette őket, akkor mosolygott, és nyögve bár, de kimászott az ágyból. Énekelt, miközben főzött.

De hiába emlékszik ezekre, nem elég.

– Te csak egy árny vagy. Az árnyéka az én feleségemnek. A legtöbb vagy, ami tőlem tellett, de még így is nagyon-nagyon kevés.

Feli ajka megremegett. Peregtek az arcán a könnyek. Ludwig nyúlt, hogy letörölje, ehhez pedig el kellett engednie a kezét. Álombéli felesége azonnal ki is használta a lehetőséget, felkapta az egyik kést és a vállába döfte. Felkiáltott, és elzuhant.

– Ez elég valódi neked?! – sikoltotta a nő, és másodszor is emelte a kezét, mikor…

Dörrenés hasította szét a levegőt, és Feli elzuhant. Ludwig rémülten kapott utána, ezzel együtt a saját fegyvere után, hogy felkészüljön az újabb támadásra.

Nem találta a pisztolyát. Francisnél volt, aki dermedten állt az erkélyajtóban, kinyújtott kézzel tartott célra.

– Mit művelsz?! – rivallt rá.

Kizökkentette. A fiú kitágult szemei rászegeződtek, és immár ő került a célkeresztbe.

– Rögtönzök.

– Ne, várj! Kiku mostanra már biztos meghalt, őt is meg kell keresnem!

A francia melle még mindig sebesen emelkedett és süllyedt. Végignyalta az ajkait. Mögöttük az égen újabb villám tűnt fel, a mennydörgés elnyújtott hangjára pedig minden ízében összerezzent. Leengedte a pisztolyt, és hagyta, hogy a fegyver kicsússzon az ujjai közül.

– Ne ragadj itt, Ludwig! Keresd meg Kikut és hozd fel!

Rábólintott. Ígéret volt ez, éppen olyan szent eskü, mint amit a feleségének tett.

Francis még egyszer végigmérte, ahogy ott térdepel a parkettán, magához szorítva a félig eszméletlen, sebesült projekciót, aztán kifordult az erkélyre, a gallérjánál fogva megragadta Lovinót és kihajította a viharba. Nem nézett vissza, csak keresztet vetett és utánaugrott.

* * *

A húga járt a fejében. _Veneziana_ , ahogy otthon szólították. Együtt jártak táncolni, amíg anya meg nem halt. Utána csak akkor táncoltak, mikor elment meglátogatni őt Velencébe. Kegyetlen volt apától, hogy abba a városba küldte őt börtönbe, amiről elnevezték…

Fájdalmas rántás térítette magához. Egy pillanatra nem kapott levegőt, ettől pánikba esett. Valaki felpofozta.

A vasajtó előtt ült, amin be kell mennie. Mellette az egyik férfi térdelt, annak a Fernándeznek valamelyik segédje.

– Be kell mennie! – mutatott az ajtóra. – Gyorsan, menjen már!

Még el se jutott a tudatáig, hogy a másik mit akar, fel kellett dolgoznia a nyúlós amerikai akcentust. Nem jutott el idáig, a másik talpra állította, hiába méltatlankodott. Csak lökdöste előre, egészen az ajtóig, amin egy számzár volt.

Hátrafordult, hogy megkérdezze a kombinációt, de a férfi már rég a szoba túlfelében térdelt, egy másik fekvő alak mellett. A bizonytalanság most is, mint mindig, elkocsonyásította a térdeit.

Éppen le akart ülni, remélve, hogy elmúlik ez a különös érzés, mikor támadt egy ötlete. Felegyenesedett, és beírta a hatjegyű kódot, amit korábban ő maga talált ki. 528491.

A nehéz acéllemezek olyan könnyedén siklottak félre, mint egy fotocellás ajtó szárnyai egy szupermarketben. Arculcsapásként érte a bentről kiáramló kórház- és betegségszag. A modern környezetben álló régi baldachinos ágy, amit apa a két kezével aprított fel tüzelőnek anya halála után.

Az ágy mellé botladozott. Lenézett a csontvázzá soványodott, aszott testre. A kórházi ing alól kilátszódott egy-két tappancs, amik folyamatosan mérték a szívritmusát. Az infúzió csöve anya fekhelyén át tekergett az állványig.

Az éjjeliszekrényre nézett. A tetején egy pohár víz és temérdek gyógyszer hevert, mellettük a fénykép, amin ő és Feli szélforgót csinálnak. Sütött a nap, és gyönyörű idő volt, ők ketten mégis újságpapírból akartak szélforgót csinálni, hogy azzal játsszanak. Apa mellettük újságot olvasott, és sokáig csendben figyelte, hogyan ügyködnek. Végül elunta és letépte a magazinja kartonált borítóját.

– Az újságpapír túl könnyen hajlik, próbáljátok ezt.

Nevetett rajtuk, mikor megállapították, hogy ezzel tényleg lényegesen egyszerűbb. Utána a hóna alá kapta őket, és kiszaladt velük játszani a kertbe, forgatta őket és _velük volt_. Talán akkor utoljára, mert örökké dolgozott, soha nem volt otthon, és anyáról nem sokkal később derült ki, hogy beteg.

Utána soha többé nem látta őt mosolyogni. Neki se volt szabad, apa mindig haragudott érte.

A haldokló felhördült. Lenézett rá. Nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy ő, az egykor hatalmas valaki, aki egy óriásnak tűnt a szemében és egy pillanatig sem kételkedett benne, hogy szereti, most itt fekszik előtte, összetörve, küszködve minden egyes lélegzetvételért.

Apa sípolva, fuldokolva birkózott a szavakkal.

– Csa… csalod… csalo…

Letérdelt az ágya mellé. Megfogta a kezét és, bár átfutott a fején, hogy apa ezt utálta, hagyta, hogy a zavar mosolyra húzza az ajkait.

– Igen, tudom. Csalódtál bennem, mert nem vagyok olyan… olyan, mint te.

Bánatosan nézte őt. Apa arcáról lehervadt minden érzelem, csak az enyhe döbbenet maradt rajta. Éppen ilyen volt az arca, mikor meghalt. Próbálta megerősíteni magát, hogy végig kell néznie még egyszer.

– Nem – hörögte a férfi. – Nem… hanem mert… megpróbálsz olyan lenni… mint én, Romano.

A szívéhez kapott, olyan erősen hasított belé a fájdalom.

Anya mindegyiküknek ilyen furcsa beceneveket adott. Apát Rómának hívta, Felit Venezianának, őt pedig Romanónak. Elvégre ő apa fia. Állítólag még hasonlít is rá. Apának anya halála óta eszébe sem jutott így szólítani őt.

Nem kapott levegőt. Apa keze után kapott, ő azonban az ágy mellé intett, elcsigázottan, erőtlenül. Engedelmesen követte a mozdulatot, és kinyitotta az éjjeliszekrényt. Egy széf bújt meg benne, és már nem is kellett gondolkodnia, mikor beírta a hat számjegyű kódot. A széf kattanva nyílt.

Két polca volt. A felsőn egy vastag, könyvnek is beillő mappa feküdt, rajta a _La volont_ _à_ _di Augustus Vargas_ felirattal. A végrendelet.

Észre se vette.

Megrendülten, remegő kézzel nyúlt ki az alsó polcon keverő tárgy felé. Szertartásos óvatossággal vette a kezébe a hurkapálcát, aminek a végére a szélforgó volt erősítve. A szárnyain gyerekesen girbegurba betűkkel a _Romano_ és a _Veneziana_ szavak álltak.

Kibuggyantak a könnyei és felnézett az apjára.

A barna szemek mélyén már kihunyt a fény. Kihullott a kezéből a szélforgó és megragadta a kezét, kereste a meleget, kereste az életet, kétségbeesetten szólongatta, de apa nem válaszolt.

* * *

Alfred az ajtófélfának támaszkodva figyelte Lovinót, ahogy zokogva az apja mellére borul. A második szintről érkező, szinte a felismerhetetlenségig elnyújtott dallam lassan a végéhez közeledett. Hátrapillantott a válla felett.

Francis éppen akkor ült fel kissé szédelegve. És ha ő megvan, akkor biztosan Ludwig is. Sem ő, sem Lovino nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy kikérje a véleményüket, hát felemelte a kezében tartott detonátort és vigyorogva megnyomta a nagy piros gombot.

Az álombeli robbanószerkezeteknek az a legcsodálatosabb tulajdonsága, hogy soha nem sülnek be, és az indítás után azonnal robbannak. Az egész épület pillanatok alatt a levegőbe repült.

Neki csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy, becsukja a szemét. Finom zökkenést érzett, akkor kinyitotta. Arthurt látta, ahogy egy lift sarkában kuporog, és kapaszkodik, hunyt szemmel, ajkai számokat formáltak. Megint becsukta a szemét, és a világ újra zökkent egyet.

Nem szép dolog arra ébredni, hogy egy vízbe csapódó furgon hátsó ülésén ül, zsákkal a fején. Franc a többiekbe, amiért olyan hitelesek akartak lenni. Egyáltalán, mikor húzták rá?

A beömlő víz erős áramlatai egy darabig nem engedték, hogy bármit csináljon. Előbb érzett meg két kezet az övcsatjával matatni, minthogy ő maga eljutott volna odáig. Volt annyi esze, hogy felvegye Dyk alakját, mikor a kezek a zsákkal kezdtek matatni.

Lovino megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy még él és rendben van. Az ő nyomában úszott ki a furgonból és kecmergett ki a partra. Nem mentek messzire. A kis olasz az első kőre lerogyott, Alfred pedig zihálva mellé.

Lovinónak Újra és újra meg kellett törölnie az arcát, mert a hajából az egész a szemébe folyt. Vagy talán sírt. Szerencsére az eső már elállt, így azt kizárhatta az okozati tényezők listájából. A másik viszont még így is nagyon elveszett képet vágott. Nem tudta kitalálni, mit mondhatna.

– Sajnálom.

Az arckifejezése azonnal megváltozott. Dacos büszkeséggel felszegte az állát, és felé fordult.

– A végakarat azt jelenti, hogy meg kell állnom a magam lábán. Apám ezt akarja. És így is lesz, Ned bácsi.

A fogadalom sokat könnyített rajta. Ezek szerint sikeres volt a meló, és kifejezetten biztató, ha az ember tudja, miből fog élni a következő évben. És nem mellesleg, jól esett látni, hogy a sztoikus, érdektelen férfi szemében új, tetterős fény csillog.

* * *

Arthur megvárta, míg a zavaros folyóvíz elnyeli Alfred és Lovino alakját, csak utána nyúlt be az ülés alá és szedte elő a búvárpalackot. Vett pár mély lélegzetet, majd átadta a szipkát Francisnek, aki követte a példáját, és passzolt Yaónak. Arthur szíve szerint nem azt, hanem egy selyemzsinórt adott volna neki, hogy kösse fel magát.

Az sem lendített a hangulatán, hogy úgy elfáradt, hogy majdnem belefulladt a folyóba. Kiterült a köves parton, az sem érdekelte, hogy mi és mennyire nyomja a hátát. A cuppogásból ítélve, Francis követte őt. Csak fél szemmel ellenőrizte, és elégedetten konstatálta, hogy igaza volt.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte.

– Ludwig ott maradt.

– Felivel? – ült fel.

A fáradtsága egy csapásra eltűnt, de a francia csak a fejét rázta.

– Megkeresi Kikut.

– Nem jön ki – jelentette ki.

Francis vállba vágta.

– De, kijön. Megígérte.


	9. Time

**Time**

A lökés dübörgése lassan elhalkult, viszont az épület sokadik emeletén voltak, így a huzat csak enyhült, de nem szűnt meg. Feli mogyoróbarna tincsei libbentek, a nő ajkai remegtek. Újabb és újabb könnycseppek gördültek le az arcán, Ludwig pedig gondosan letörölgette mindegyiket.

– Emlékszel, mit mondtál, mikor megkérted a kezem? – susogta a nő.

– Igen.

– Azt mondtad, az az álmod, hogy együtt öregedjünk meg.

Megsimogatta felesége arcát, és elmosolyodott, mert tudta, hogy szereti, ha mosolyog.

– Úgy is történt. Nem emlékszel? Együtt öregedtünk meg, itt.

Hatvan évet éltek a váróban. Az elméjük és a testük is megvénült idelenn. Recsegtek az ízületei, a szemüvege pedig minduntalan az orra hegyére csúszott, mikor lesegítette Felit a sínekre. Reumás tagjaikkal nehezen ültek le a földre, de a nő, akkor már idős hölgy, a régi erővel szorította a kezét.

Milyen különös volt felébredni mellette! Önmagára nem figyelt, nem vette észre, milyen könnyedén mozdul. Csak Felit látta, gyönyörű Felit, amint tanácstalanul körbenéz és átkarolja a saját vállait. Ringatni kezdte a felsőtestét, és őszinte rémülettel kiáltott fel, mikor Ludwig hozzáért.

– Kimondhatatlanul hiányzol nekem. De kettőnk ideje lejárt.

Az álma teljesült. Együtt öregedtek meg, alig egy óra alatt. Távol a világtól, távol mindentől, a fiuk nélkül, de megöregedtek. Leéltek egy életet, ők ketten, együtt.

– El kell, hogy engedjelek.

A sírás újra megrázta felesége törékeny testét. Ludwig előrehajolt, és megcsókolta előbb a jobb szemhéját, majd a balt.

– El kell engedjelek.

A nő kezei még egyszer a hajába túrtak, mint régen, de az ujjaiban már nem érezte ugyanazt a tüzet. Már nem tudta elhinni, hogy az emlékei segítségével újra tudja teremteni őt. Egyszer már átlátott a káprázaton, többé már nem tudta elhitetni magával, hogy amit lát, az valóság.

Mivel pedig nem hitt a létezésében, Felit nem volt, ami életben tartsa. Még egyszer utoljára Ludwig nevét sóhajtotta, és lehunyta a szemét. Nem mozdult többé.

Kibújt a zakójából és betakargatta a nőt. Összeszorult torokkal tántorgott el a liftig.

Üvölteni akart, világgá kürtölni a veszteséget, vagy csak bekucorodni a sarokba és sírni. A fájdalom azonban megcsalta őt, ahelyett, hogy éppúgy magába szippantotta és elnyelte volna, mint _azon_ a napon, most elhatárolódott tőle. Nem keltett tomboló vihart a lelkében, éppen ellenkezőleg. Megkönnyebbült.

* * *

Egy majdnem teljesen kopasz apóka ült törökülésben az alacsony japán asztal egyik végén. Ritkás bajsza hófehér volt, és hosszan lecsüngött az ajka két oldalán, végük remegett, ha beszélt. Kissé nagyot hallott, ezért az őr elég hangosan adta tudtára, hogy kihalásztak egy férfit a tengerből, a rezidenciájától nem messze.

– Félájult uram, de az ön nevét motyogta – fejezte be a férfi.

– Mutassátok – rendelkezett az apóka.

A férfi biccentett, és intett az ajtóban álló társainak, hogy hozzák be a másik férfit. Egy másik ősz öregember volt, hunyorgó bácsi. Az apóka ismerősnek találta, és úgy érezte, nem helyes, hogy a még mindig nedves fehér tincsek a férfi arcába hulljanak.

Az őr ismét letérdelt mellé.

– Nem volt nála más, csak ez, meg ez.

Az első tárgy egy pisztoly volt. Az apóka csak bólintott, és a másikra nézett, amit látva úgy érezte, kiürül a bensője. Egy aprócska fémtárgy volt, lekerekített sarkokkal. Az oldalára fektetve elsőre meg sem lehetett mondani, hogy egy pörgettyű az.

Intett az ajtóban strázsálóknak, és parancsba adta, hogy adjanak enni a bácsinak. Ő mohón falt, farkasétvággyal tömte magába az egyszerű tésztalevest.

– Tudom, hogy mi ez – szólalt meg hirtelen az apóka.

Felemelte a pörgettyűt, és megmutatta a bácsinak, aki abbahagyta az evést. Megbűvölten figyelte az apóka reszketeg kezét, ahogy finoman megcsavarintotta a tárgyat. A fél koppant a tömör fa asztallapon, és surrogva pörgött, egyre csak pörgött.

– Várnom kell itt valakire – nézett fel az apóka. – Várnom kell itt egy férfira, akit egy elmosódott álomban láttam. Furcsa gondolatok foglalkoztatták azt a férfit.

– Azé a férfié volt a pörgettyű – intett a bácsi bizonytalanul a pörgettyű felé.

Az apóka levegő után kapkodva felnevetett. Kacagása alig volt több egy öregember rövid fuldoklási rohamánál.

– Ludwig. Ez képtelenség. Mindketten fiatalok voltunk. Én öregember vagyok.

– Aki megkeseredetten…

– … magányosan hal meg.

Ismeri a frázist. Tényleg ő az. Honda Kiku hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, és Ludwig Beilschmidtet nézte, aki még tanácstalanabbnak tűnt. Összeráncolt homlokkal meredt a semmibe.

– Visszajöttem önért, hogy emlékeztessem…. Valamire. Valamire, amit tudott. – Felcsillant a szeme. – Hogy ez a világ csak álom.

– Eljött, hogy számon kérje rajtam az ígéretemet – bólintott.

– Most önnek kell kockáztatnia – hajolt előre Ludwig. – Jöjjön fel… akkor újra fiatalok leszünk mindketten. Jöjjön fel velem.

Kiku a kezébe vette a pisztolyt és Ludwig arcát fürkészte.

Itt van ő, a fél világ ura. Mindenki azt teszi, amit mond, minden úgy történik, ahogy az ő akarata kívánja. És mégis itt ül egy szigeten, ki tudja már mióta, akár egy számkivetett. Elméletileg tudja, mi történik a nagyvilágban, gyakorlatilag Ludwignak akár igaza is lehet.

Várnia kell valakire, mert a világ, amiben él, csak egy álom, és az „odafenn" a valóság.

Megszorította a fegyver markolatát. Ha Ludwig hazudik, meghalnak mindketten. Ha nem, akkor előröl kezdődik minden.

Ősz öregember. Bármikor megtörténhet, hogy összeesik és meghal. Nincs vesztenivalója.

Célra tartott és lőtt.

* * *

Ha az álom egy apró halál, akkor minden új nap egy új élet. Minden alkalom, mikor kinyitja a szemét, egy születés. Ami előtte volt, olykor ködös, máskor tűéles.

Most egy mosolygós, szőke nő ébresztette. Valamiért az futott át az agyán, hogy nem ismeri ezt a nőt, ő csak egy segéd. Lassan beazonosította a kék kosztümöt is.

– Kendőt, uram? Körülbelül 20 perc múlva leszállunk Münchenben. Űrlapot adhatok önnek?

Nem tudta, mit feleljen. Elvette, amit a kezébe nyomtak, és hebegve megköszönte. Úgy nézett a stewardess után, mintha egy égi jelenés lenne. Az előtte lévő székhez sétált, és az ott ülőnek ugyanazokat a szavakat mondta, mint egy pillanattal ezelőtt neki. A mosolyán nem változtatott a minden kérdésére olaszosan ejtett _nem_.

Olasz. Lovino. Lovino Vargas ül előtte.

A kabin szimmetrikus volt, a másik oldalon az ő székével egyvonalban egy férfi ült, akinek vastag szemöldökei megemelkedtek, és nem tudta visszafojtani a mosolyoghatnékját, hát a tenyerébe rejtette azt. Arthur. Mögötte Francis, aki megkönnyebbülten összetette a két kezét.

Hátranézett. Yao a homlokát törölgette, Alfred pedig vigyorgott, mint a vadalma. Egyedül Kiku ült értetlenül. Ludwig szeme összeszűkült, mikor a tekintetük egy hosszú pillanatra összekapcsolódott. Valami aztán növekedni kezdett a mellében, mikor Kiku a mellényzsebéhez kapott, és előhalászta a telefonját.

Azt mondta, telefonál a gépről, és akkor őt átengedik a vámon. Nem történik semmi, leszáll, ellenőrzik az útlevelét és mehet. Nem fog börtönbe kerülni. Hazamehet az apjához, a testvéreihez, a kisfiához.

A léggömb egyre jobban növekedett a mellében. Alig kapott tőle levegőt, zihálnia kellett. Remegett a keze, mikor bekapcsolta az övét a leszálláshoz. Nem találta magát. Arthur vállveregetésére kelt fel a foteléből és szedte le a holmiját a poggyásztartóról. Lovino addigra már rég kívül volt az ajtón.

A szíve riadtan kalapált, miközben sorban állt a vámnál. Egy unott férfi vette át tőle az útlevelét, nézte végig az adatokat. Egykedvűen felnézett az arcába.

– Willkommen.

Visszaadta neki az útlevelet és türelmetlenül odébb hessegette. Ludwig nem bírta ki, hogy elmenőben ne nézzen vissza rá. Ennek a férfinak csak egy újabb munkanap, neki már a mennyország előszobája.

Átvette a bőröndjét. Yao után nézett, aki szitkozódva vágott át a csarnokon, hogy elérje a pekingi csatlakozó járatot. Arthur és Francis egy fal melletti padról mosolygott rá, mindkettejüknek volt még egy bő órája a gépe indulásáig. Kiku a telefonján keresztül tárgyalt, Alfred a reptér büfékínálatát belegyömöszölte egy zizegő reklámszatyorba és egy hamburgeren csámcsogva ballagott Arthurék felé. A burgerrel intett neki és megpróbált teli szájjal vigyorogni.

Látta Lovino hátát, mikor a sógora a csomagját maga után húzva, sebes léptekkel kiment az előcsarnokba, a megannyi újságíró hiéna közé. Idegesen legyintette félre a keresztapja üdvözlő kézfogását.

Vele együtt az újságírók is távoztak. Csak néhány ember maradt, köztük egy hosszú hajú, erősen ősz férfi, akinek nagyítóval kellett keresni a mosolyt a szája sarkában. Öleléssel köszöntötte.

– Apa.

– Isten hozott, kisfiam. Gyere.

Saját, gyerekkori énje jutott eszébe. Ugyanilyen tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult ki a kocsi ablakán át, ugyanilyen néma csodálattal adózott a tovatűnő házaknak és domboknak. Itta magába a régen látott látványt, a haza földjét.

Egy pillanatra megtorpant a ház bejáratához vezető kövezeten. Beleborzongott, mikor belegondolt, hogy ő, most, tényleg és megmásíthatatlanul _itthon_ van. Kiku elintézte, nem kell többé félnie. Nem fogják elvinni.

Az apja nyomában ment végig az előszobán. Éppen olyan érzés volt, mint az álmaiban, hát az ebédlőben elővette a zsebéből az aprócska totemet, és megpördítette az asztalon. Aldrich letette a csomagokat az asztal mellé, és a hátsó ajtóhoz ment.

– Romeo, fiúk! Nézzétek, kit hoztam!

Felkapta a fejét.

Aldrich mellé sietett, és ott álltak ők.

Gilbert ugyanúgy a grillsütővel szöszölt, mint mikor elment. Széles, csálé vigyor ömlött zsét az arcán, mikor megpillantotta őt, és a grillcsipesszel integetett neki. A csipeszből kirepült a kolbász, amit fogott, és Rodeich ölébe esett, aki sikoltva ugrott fel, mikor a forró hús hője átért a lenge nyári nadrág anyagán. Eliza nyakon vágta érte a férjét.

Romeo Gilbert lábai között írt le nyolcasokat. A nagyapja szólítására felnézett, és Ludwigot megpillantva tágra nyíltak azok a csodaszép szemei, amiket az anyjától örökölt.

– Apa!

Magasba emelt karokkal rohant felé. Ludwig megelőzte, két lépéssel átszelte a verandát, leugrott a négy lépcsőnyi magasságból, és a karjába kapta kicsi fiát.

– Édesem! – súgta neki szeretettel, és eltartotta magától. – Nézzenek oda, mekkorát nőttél! Kész férfi vagy!

– Hja, mert etetjük rendesen, nem csak olyan nyúltáppal, mint ne anno – horkantott fel Gilbert.

– Megnézed, mit építettünk? – kérdezte ragyogó szemmel Romeo, mikor ismét biztosan ült a karján.

– Micsoda, építettetek valamit?

– Igen, nagyapáék építettek nekem egy igazi házat a diófán.

– Egy igazi házat? Ezt mindenképpen látnom kell.

– Bizony, de előtte egyél valamit – lépett oda hozzá Eliza, és megpaskolta a karját. – Csupa csont és bőr vagy, szegénykém. Gilbert, ne sajnáld az öcsédet, szedj neki egy emberes adagot!

– Parancs értettem! – tisztelgett a csipesszel.

Megint eldobott egy kolbászkát, de Roderich ezúttal félrehajolt. Dörmögve megjegyezte, hogy talán nem kéne közveszélyesnek lennie a grilleszközökkel. Gilbert erre paprikásan megjegyezte, hogy ha nem tetszik neki valami, akkor válthatja őt a pult mellett, és ő fog ülve jó tanácsokat osztogatni.

Hosszú ideje először mosolygott őszintén, úgy, hogy, belülről fakadt. Igen, éppen ez az otthon. A testvérei veszekedése, Eliza, ahogy a békítéssel próbálkozik, végül anya kiált oda nekik a ruhaszárító mellől, hogy ha nem fejezik be, akkor kipaterolja mindannyiukat, és egyébként is felnőtt emberek, igazán lakhatnának már a maguk házában. Nem használ semmit. Apa pedig, anya rimánkodása ellenére, csak ül a hintaágyban, újságot olvas és somolyog.

Az ebédlőben hagyott pörgettyűről megfeledkezett. Az surrogva forgott és forgott, majd megremegett és…

 **Vége**


End file.
